An Aussie Supernatural Experience
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED! A sequel to An Aussie Christmas, The brothers decide to go on a road trip from Melbourne to Sydney before leaving Australia. Everything goes awry,demons, a hunt and a betrayal of faith force them apart in a foreign land rated M for nastiness.
1. Chapter 1

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

-----

Author's note: On my way back home from my holidays in Sydney, I had the misfortune to have a tyre blowout, on the highway, virtually in the middle of nowhere; it took the roadside help nearly 3 hours to fix it for me. (coz of my shoulder I can't physically do things like that anymore,) I had thunder, lightening, and pouring rain while I waited and during the fixing of the tyre. I was about 500 kms from Sydney and had just under another 400 kms to go to get home to Bendigo. The nearest town I found out later was about 16 kms away still too far to walk in a storm and on the side of a national highway! While I sat there waiting I started to think about how to write this into a new story. What if the roadside guys were sent to the wrong spot deliberately by an unknown source? What if when they finally get to the car the driver is gone, no trace of a struggle, nothing, and the keys are still in the ignition with all the driver's luggage and bag; turns out that there had been periodic disappearances along the same stretch of highway, from Gundagai to Albury. So here goes...

-----

CHAPTER ONE

'You sure that you want to do this?'

'Yeah why? You in such a hurry to get back?'

'Well ... no ... but.'

'But what?'

'Well we're not exactly legally here; we should be getting the passports and tickets off Annette and heading back to the states.'

'And miss out on cruising through a different country.'

'It's not like we can just drive across the border to be back in America ... it's a sixteen hour ...flight.'

'What? What's that look for?'

'That's it, we have to fly back the proper way, and you are avoiding it.'

'Am not.'

'Are too, just admit it Dean you are starting to freak out at the thought of the long flight home.'

'Sammy ... where's you sense of adventure?'

'Dean please ... think about this, we have overstayed already, we were supposed to have gone back ... Dude do you know what tomorrow is?'

'What has that got to do with it?'

'Nothing ... it's just I forgot the date there for a minute, but wow it is too.'

'Don't go there Sammy, just don't go there.'

'Why? You give me crap about mine every year.'

'Yeah but that's different.'

'How is that different?'

'I'm the older brother it's my job to give you crap.'

'I thought that it goes around the other way, the younger brother is supposed to give the older one crap especially when it comes to birthdays.'

'Don't go there Sammy, I already told you.'

'What Dean? You gonna hit me with your walking frame?'

'Yuck it up Sammy, while you still can.'

'Seriously Dean we're nearly out of money and we can't keep taking from Annette she's already done too much.'

'Well, ya see it's kinda like this.'

'Dean where did you get that from?'

'Well, geek boy while you were checking out the local history I was doing some business.'

'Dean ... you didn't?'

'Yep gotta make money where you can.'

'So you really want to stay?'

'Just another week that's all; we can drive to Sydney and get a flight out from there.'

'Drive across country? You? Dean you keep forgetting your left from your right.'

'Can I help it if everything here is backwards?'

'Ever think that's what the Aussies say about America?'

'Oh funny Sammy, very funny.'

'What about a car?'

'I rebooked the one we got, that's how I worked out with Sydney, turns out that they have a depot up there, we can drop the car off when we done with it at the airport, near their office.'

'You really thought this through?'

'Sure have, apparently it's about a twelve hour drive if you drive straight through but I was thinking we could stop on the border for a night, get some fishing in, rest and relaxation and then move on to Sydney after that.'

'Dean you never cease to amaze me!'

'What's that look for?'

'Dean ... nothing I didn't have a look.'

'You so did.'

'So do I get a chance to have a say in these plans of yours?'

'Yeah always Sammy you know that.'

'Uhhuh sure I do.'

'Aw come on Sam where's your sense of adventure?'

'I lost it driving with you after we left the clinic.'

'Oh come on, think of it this way it's a different version of our road trip, just detouring through another country.'

'Dean...'

'Saaammm, Sammy, Sam, Dude come on it'll be fun.'

'Fun? I think you and I have two different definitions of fun.'

'Don't make me do it Sam, don't make me pull out the big guns.'

'Oh now I'm really enthralled at the thought of a twelve hour drive with you at the wheel driving on the left side safely.'

'Think of it as an extreme sport, look we're both still recovering and we didn't really have a vacation since leaving the clinic, considering we had to keep an eye out for the authority types but now...just think of it as my birthday present.'

'Oh now that makes it a lot better.'

'I knew you would change your mind.'

'Dean!'

They drove in companionable silence, neither willing to admit success or succeed defeat. Sam fidgeted in his seat and turned to stare at Dean's face as his brother concentrated on the driving. He had to admit that he was enjoying the different landscapes for a change, if it just wasn't so hot.

'What is it Sam? Need to pull over or something?' Dean asked glancing quickly at Sam and then refocusing on the road ahead.

'Nope, just thinking,' Sam answered slowly and fidgeted in his seat again, even with the seat pushed right back his long legs cramped after a while.

'There's a stop just up the road, about another kilometre according to the last sign, how about we stop there, fuel up and get something to eat.'

'Sounds good.'

Dean fiddled with the car radio until he found a station playing reasonably loud and heavy metal music. Drumming the steering wheel with his fingers, Dean took surreptitious glances over at Sam's profile whenever he thought his brother's thoughts were else where.

Dean sighed as the heavy feeling of guilt settled back down on his heart and squeezing it enough for him to wince visibly. Even in another country, he couldn't stop the demon messing with Sam, yet again. This time using the spirits of tiny children to get at him, with Sam's innate sense of justice and empathy for people in trouble he was an easy target for the worst that bastard could throw at him.

The yellow eyes haunted Dean's own dreams, often in the face of his beloved father, as it ripped into Dean's chest and stomach. With each blow it used his father's voice to torment him, used Sam's sensitivity and vulnerability to undermine Dean's resolve the onslaught was relentless. Often causing him to wake in the middle of the night, shaking, shivering, and sweating profusely staring around wild-eyed as his hand clutched at the scars running down his chest and stomach.

Sam twisted and moaned caught in the web of his own nightmarish experiences in the bed next to his but Dean now remained wide-awake, with a pounding heart and growing headache. Tension filled his neck muscles with knots, unable to reveal what pulled his heart down and smothered it in a fog. How could he tell him? How could he not?

'Dean you okay?'

'Yeah, need to stretch that's all,'

They pulled into the rest area, complete with a garage and a McDonalds Dean put the petrol in the car while Sam went to pay, both of them thinking of a cold drink and something to eat. Dean watched Sam stride towards the car, his brother slipping a small package in his jeans pocket, frowning Dean made a mental note to bug Sam about it later when they were eating.

As they ate Sam grinned sheepishly and pulled the small package out of his pocket, 'not much but ... happy birthday.'

'Dude!' Dean brandished his trademark grin complete with upraised eyebrows.

'So open it already.'

Dean sat staring down at the tape in his hand, 'Wolfmother' the International Edition and a tiny koala wearing a skull and cross bone's T-shirt and bandana. 'this is so cool thanks.'

'They say that Wolf...'

'Yeah I love them, oh dude this has that song on it.'

'Which one?'

'Joker and the thief.'

'I should have guessed.'

Settled into their motel room, their appetites sated with large home-cooked meals served in the small restaurant attached to their motel. A movie playing softly on the television went ignored for most of the time, just good for background noise. Sam sat at the small desk surfing the Internet on his laptop, Dean sat at the neat little kitchen setting, cleaning his guns with an expert's care and precision.

'Dean check this out,'

'what? What is it?'

'A driver was stranded on the highway just north of here, had a tyre blowout, called for roadside assistance but they couldn't find her, says that they got the wrong directions and were looking in a completely different place for her. By the time they found the car, she was gone. The keys still in the ignition, her purse, and luggage everything even an opened bottled of water left untouched. No sign of struggle, no blood nothing to say what happened.'

'And?'

'And it says here that she is the fifth person to go missing, in the exact same circumstances as the others all along this stretch of the highway north of Albury.'

'Same everything?'

'Down to the untouched stuff in the car. They vanish completely, the other thing is that they all seem to be drivers on their own, with no one else, even their mobile phones are left behind.'

'That's the highway we're following to Sydney isn't it?'

'Yeah, dude we drive straight past where she disappeared from.'

'And the others?'

'All within a stretch of about fifty kilometres between Albury and Gundagai.'

'Gundagai ... who thinks up the names of these places?'

'So want to check it out?'

'Dude we're supposed to be on vacation.'

'Uhhuh that's why you're cleaning your weapons.'

'Something to do.'

'So?'

'So ... Dude there's two of us.'

'So?'

'Didn't the story say that there was always only one driver?'

'Yeah.'

'So why would we be any different to all of the other cars, trucks and other shit that drive along this highway every day?'

'Coz we know that there is a supernatural cause and the others are oblivious to it.'

'I dunno Sammy, I think that we should just hang tight, have some fun and no hunts until we get home.'

'Tried that Dean it doesn't work, the demon is here, following me ... who's to say that it's not the one who's doing this? It knows that I will want to help.'

'Now you're just being paranoid Sam.'

'Thanks Dean, I really need that right now.' Sam spat out, standing up he stripped off his T-shirt and went to go into the bathroom.

'Sam wait...' Dean started and then stopped himself as he stared at Sam's stomach, 'dude your stomach ...'

'What? I know that the scar is awful but it ... ah Dean, fuck, it hurts.'

'Dude you're bleeding, the cut's reopened.' Dean caught Sam's arm as his younger brother started to sway slightly, his face losing all colour in seconds.

'Dean what's happening?' Sam panted out, his own hand slick with blood as he pressed the reopening wound, 'it was healed.'

'Sit down Sam over here.' Dean guided his brother to the chair nearest them and then crouched down in front of him to check the bleeding wound.

'Dude it's wide open again, almost as if someone has come along with a knife and sliced you open again.' Dean muttered passing Sam a spare towel, 'press this against it hard, I'll go and get the first aid kit from the car.'

'Dean ... so cold ... so tired.' Sam stuttered, 'what, what's happening?'

'Damn I wish we had Annette here,' Dean muttered under his breath. 'Okay Sammy I'm going to help stand you up and we're going to go over to your bed.' Dean spoke softly and slowly trying to keep Sam as calm as possible.

Suddenly Sam's knees gave way and a soft sigh escaped from his lips as he collapsed, sliding sideways giving Dean just enough time to catch him and carefully direct his fall towards the edge of the bed. After managing to get Sam's upper body onto the pillows Dean lifted his legs and with as much care as he could muster moved them onto the bed also, the entire time watching the cut reopening and parting, showing the glistening blood richness of muscles and tendons, to the outer skins of his internal organs. Swallowing deeply Dean rushed to the bathroom and grabbed another towel to cover the incision trying to staunch the flow of blood. With fingers covered in Sam's blood Dean tried to dial Annette's number on his mobile, after three attempts he managed to finish dialling and waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

A quick explanation and discussion ensued before Dean disconnected and dropped the phone, Annette was on her way, he only had to try to keep Sam still and his gaping stomach closed as much as possible. Pushing Sam's feet he managed to bend the stiffening knees and eased the tension on the muscles breaking down in his abdomen. Wiping a bloodied hand over his own face, he ran to the car to get the first aide kit, not noticing the shadowed figure watching him intently.

Laying out the meagre medical supplies on the bedside table Dean washed his hands and then with a soft clean washcloth tried to wash away as much of the congealing blood as he could. Then he swallowed down the rising gore while he pushed the slick edges together using butterfly strips, then before they could pop open again he ran two long strips of steri-tape along the length of the cut. Finally binding the area with gauze and more tape. He didn't want to lift Sam to wrap a bandage completely around him in case he started to bleed again.

Exhausted Dean dropped the tape dispenser and sat back, not letting himself to relax yet, picking up the electronic thermometer he put it in Sam's ear and waited for it to beep, the reading said 39.6 Celsius. Doing the conversion quickly in his head, well to the closest he could manage he knew that Sam's temperature was rising but not life threatening yet. Only a degree or more to go but for now that was better than nothing.

Staggering to the bathroom, he braced himself at the basin and stared at the wild-eyed stranger in the mirror mimicking him. The blood swiped across his face, the wide shock-filled eyes, the pallor he took it all in before dipping his face and running the cold water. Cupping his hands in the cool water, he splashed his face repeatedly trying to wash away the horror but it stayed staining more of his soul and psyche.

'Dean?' Sam's hoarse whisper registered in his 'older brother's radar' before he heard it audibly. Rubbing his face, he straightened his shoulders, shifted masks on his face and sauntered out to the other room. 'Hey Sammy, how you feeling now Dude?'

'Sore, what happened?'

'What do you remember?'

'Talking and then ... pain ... my stomach?'

'The healed wound Kylie inflicted to your stomach ... it opened again.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

* * *

Author's Note:

Medical stuff:

Peritonitis is an inflammation (irritation) of the peritoneum, the tissue that lines the wall of the abdomen and covers the abdominal organs.

Septicaemia is sepsis of the bloodstream caused by bacteremia, which is the presence of bacteria in the bloodstream

And a quick conversion of 41.2 °C 106.16°F

Normal body temperature should be 37.0 °C 98.6°F

* * *

CHAPTER 2

A soft knock on the door startled Dean out of his semi-awake state. He glanced down at Sam sleeping fitfully, his temperature had risen dramatically over the last few hours and now drenched in sweat with an unhealthy greyish tone to his skin.

Still with sleepy eyes and yawning, Dean pulled his gun and cautiously checked to see who was at the door. 'Hey Annette.' He said smothering another yawn, he let the doctor into their room and then locked the door once again.

'Dean, I am so glad you called me,' Annette smiled as she took in Dean's gaunt appearance, 'so do I have one or two patients.'

'One,' Dean nodded his head to Sam, 'he needs you Annette.' He tried not to let the hurt show in his voice but was unsuccessful, he was the one Sam needed, he was the one who protected Sam, and now he had to hand part of that responsibility to Annette and it didn't sit very well.

'Sam?' Annette touched his shoulder lightly as she perched herself on the edge of the bed, the heat from his body radiated through her fingers.

'Mmph,' Sam mumbled and tried to swipe her hand away, sleep refused to let him go.

'Sam I need you to wake up for me.' Annette said again this time shaking his shoulder slightly. Out of seemingly nowhere Sam's fist landed on her jaw sending her sprawling across the room. His face contorted with rage became infused with a deep red, his eyes shot open and filled with red flames.

'Sammy, whoa dude calm down.' Dean put himself between Sam and the doctor forcing his younger brother to look at him. 'You have to calm down Sam and wake up.'

Blinking Sam winced and immediately responded to the pain flaring through his body, 'Dean ... hurts so ... pain ...aaahh.'

Annette managed to get to her feet and with a stunned look on her face set her shoulders and prepared to re-enter the mini-war zone. 'Okay let's see what we have here.'

Dean moved enough for her to have clear access to Sam but stayed close enough for Sam to focus on him, 'it's gonna be okay Sammy.'

'It's Sam.' Sam managed to ground out as another wave of pain splayed through him.

'Ah Sam I'm just going to have a look at your stomach okay?' Annette touched his arm lightly.

Sam blinked at her and nodded imperceptibly, his blood-shot eyes started to glaze over as he sought out Dean's face. It seemed to take forever for Annette to remove his dressings and expose the grotesque gaping wound. Sam's hand shot out and flailed in the air searching for Dean's hand. Once he felt the strength coming from his brother's tight grip, Sam visibly relaxed and let his eyes flutter shut.

Annette held her breath as she probed the exposed area, aside from the massive blood loss, the risk of a fatal infection even peritonitis or septicaemia is so real and that coupled with being in a very unsterile area, she shuddered and exhaled, 'get a grip Annette.' She muttered under her breath eliciting a strange look from Dean.

'So Doc what's the verdict?' Dean asked wanting to sound a lot more cheerful than he felt for Sam's sake. Although Sam's eyes were, closed Dean knew from experience that Sam was not asleep, but listening to everything said while trying to stay as still and as calm as possible.

'Okay I need to make this area as sterile as possible,' Annette said snapping out of her stupor, 'I'm going to have to repair the damage again, first suturing each layer to protect his abdominal organs through to his skin, the sutures will dissolve internally and they are the best thing to prevent actual infection from the stitches. Once I'm finished, there Sam's going to need a massive dosage of antibiotics, pain killers, and ... and Dean he is going to need a blood transfusion.'

'We've given each other blood before,' Dean cut in quickly, 'no dramas there.'

'Okay, Sam can you look at me please?' Annette said touching his arm, 'I'm going to give you a small exam and I'll try not to aggravate your stomach too much okay?'

Sam nodded and licked his dry lips, 'thirsty?'

'Sorry Sam but I can't give you anything to drink until after I finish fixing you,' she said sympathetically, 'Dean can rub some ice on your lips but that's it.'

'Kay,' Sam nodded he was so tired he just wanted to sleep. He sighed when he felt the coolness of the ice on his lips and visibly relaxed enough to let Annette do her examination.

'Dean can you note down what I say please?' Annette passed Dean a small notebook and pen and then placed the electric thermometer in Sam's ear, 'temperature is ... 41.2, pulse rapid, blood pressure is ... 65 over 70, breathing rapid and shallow...'

When Annette stopped speaking Dean looked up with a questioning look on his face and then he followed her gaze down to where she stared at Sam. The gaping wound was closing itself, the thin line scabbing over in seconds, after two minutes it was healed complete with pink skin forming over the scar. With trembling fingers, Annette checked Sam's vitals again, all accept his temperature normalised once again. 'I – I don't understand what happened.' Annette murmured, as she finished checking for signs of infection, worried that his temp still sat over 40 degrees 'we have to get his temperature down now Dean before he starts to convulse or worse.' Annette didn't try to smooth over the importance and ease Dean's concerns it was now urgent or they were going to lose Sam to his fever.

Tenderly he gathered Sam in his arms and helped his semi-conscious brother to the bathroom, Annette trailing close behind, together they lifted Sam into the small bathtub, and awkwardly folding his extra long legs until most of his body became submerged in the cold water. 'Dean can you go and find as much ice as you can please?'

'Sure,' Dean agreed without argument he took a last glance at Sam's sweaty face and then disappeared grabbing his wallet and keys on the way out.

'D-D-Doc?' Sam stammered his lips quivering with the effort.

'Sh Sam please just relax while we get your temp down.'

'You're p-p-pretty,' he giggled and sighed, 'tired.'

'I know but try not to sleep okay Sam,'

'Doc ... An-An-Annette ... c-c-c-can I ask?'

'What is it Sam?'

'Do – Do you ... th-th-think th-th-that I'm s-s-s-sexy?' Sam giggled looking like a flushed sixteen year old.

'Ah yeah, but you're a bit young for me Sam.' Annette smiled brushing his long fringe out of his eyes.

'J-J-Jess ... l-l-loves ... mmme.' Sam drawled out the last part. 'Sh-she's to-to good for ... mmme.'

'Who's Jess Sam?'

'Girl...friend...' Sam hiccuped and put a shaking finger to his lips, 'b-b-but shh D-D-Dean d-d-d-doesn't know.'

'Ah okay.'

'G-G-Gonna ask, ask her to mmmarry mmme.' Sam sighed, 'you, you're p-p-p-pretty Doc.'

'Ah want me to get my own room here?' Dean asked carrying large bags of ice, 'I've got more in the car.'

'Bring it in Dean,' Annette looked up at the older brother who had a strange guarded look in his eyes, 'we need to pile it in around Sam.'

'N-n-no D-D-Dean to- to cold.' Sam protested dropping his lower lip.

'What's wrong with Sam?' Dean demanded ripping the bags of ice open.

'It's the fever, he's starting to hallucinate a little,' Annette explained, 'it's easier to just let him ramble than try and confuse him at this stage we need to keep him as calm as possible.'

'Hey D-D-D-Deanie,' Sam called splashing the water, 'wanna p-p-p-play?'

'Not now Sammy I ah got a few things to do first.'

'Why n-n-n-not? Ow ... too c-c-c-cold.' Sam pouted 'so t-t-t-tired.'

'No Sam please stay awake for me.' Annette said as she spread the ice over Sam's prone body.

'Ow, d-d-d-don't.' Sam pushed at the ice, 'hurts ... D-D-D-Deanie? D-D-D-Don't like her.'

'Hey Sammy she's helping you feel better, come on dude just lie back and relax okay.'

'Kay ... D-D-D-Deanie?'

'Yep Sammy?'

'Wh-wh-where's D-D-D-Daddy?'

'Ah Sammy,' Dean blinked back the sudden rush of tears and hurried out to get the rest of the ice, needing to get fresh air before he returns to the bathroom. 'It's just the fever talking,' he kept repeating to himself, 'just the fever.'

'Talking to yourself son, didn't anyone tell you that it's the first sign of insanity?'

'What the...?' Dean span around to stare at a man standing there with his father's face but cold yellow eyes, then the pain shot through him and he gasped for breath, dropping to his knees he tried to call out but his voice was gone.

'The others I know were along the road and easy prey but this is just too delicious to avoid. Who would expect you to disappear from your motel?'

Annette came out to see what was taking Dean so long, but all she could see was the impala backed up to the door, the boot open and with the key still in the lock. No sign of Dean anywhere, a faint odour of sulphur hung in the air making her sneeze.

'Dean?' She screamed staring around wildly, 'Dean?' Taking another glance around she hurried back to her patient lying helpless in the bathroom. Ignoring the open front door, absently she dropped the impala keys on the breakfast bar and hurried into the bathroom. Sam's head slumped to one side and his eyes closed, chewing her lower lip she checked his temperature again, a breath of relief hissed out, 'down to 39.4 ah that's something at least.' She glanced down at his face and touched his cheek tenderly, 'Sam can you wake up for me?'

'Cold,' he whispered keeping his eyes closed.

'I know honey but I need you to get out of the bath for me, you're too big for me to lift.' Annette explained holding a towel at the ready. Sam slitted his eyes open and stared at the doctor as he processed her request. Gingerly he fingered his stomach, the pads of his fingers skimming over the thin scar, gradually he pushed himself up until he sat fully upright and glanced up at the doctor embarrassed, 'ah doc I think ...'

'Oh, oh it's okay Sam I'll keep my head turned but I'm not leaving you. You've had an extremely high fever and I don't want you to faint or anything getting out of the bath.'

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but the dizziness invaded with no warning, 'thanks.' He muttered trying not to notice his nakedness in front of the doctor.

With a clinical proficiency, she helped him out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his narrow hips. 'Okay you're going to have to lean on me,' she said slipping his long arm around her neck.

'Where's ... D-D-Dean?' Sam mumbled as they made their way slowly through to the other room and to his bed.

'Let's get you dressed and in bed first,' Annette said glancing at the front door, 'I'm just going to shut the door, do you need help with your pants?'

'No – no I'm fine thanks,' Sam said a blush staining his pale face, while Annette checked outside once again and then locked the door Sam had managed to get his trackpants on and a long sleeved T-shirt exhausted he laid down on the bed and curled up into a tight ball, drawing his knees tightly to his chest. Shivering uncontrollably, he pulled the blankets up but they still didn't give him the warmth to fill his frozen body.

'Sam can you take these for me?' Annette sat on the edge of the bed and held a glass of water and a couple of tablets.

'What are they?'

'Just some paracetamol,' she reassured him, after he swallowed the tablets he snuggled back down on the pillow and watched her load a syringe.

'What's in that?' he asked suspiciously, first no Dean in sight and now mysterious injections.

'Broad spectrum antibiotics,' Annette explained, 'your stomach was open again for a long time I just want to make sure that you don't get any infection.'

'Annette, Doctor Hargraves what happened to Dean?' Sam asked keeping his gaze fixed on the needle.

Annette tugged his waistband down and swabbed his hip, 'this is going to sting a little.' She said pressing the tip into his skin.

'Ah, that's a little sting?' Sam complained as she slowly pushed the contents into his body.

'Sorry but it's necessary Sam,' Annette smiled as she finally finished the injection and removed the empty syringe, she pressed down on the injection site for a moment and then covered him up again.

'Doctor you didn't answer me, where's Dean?'

'I honestly don't know ... he went to get more ice from the car ... when I went to see where he was ... there was no sign of him anywhere, his keys were still in the boot lock, the boot open but no signs of a struggle ... all there was – was a smell of sulphur.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 3

'Sulphur? You did say sulphur didn't you?' Sam asked his eyes widening with worry, 'was there any sign of struggle?'

'Nothing, just that smell, it was like he was there one minute and gone the next.'

Sam sat up and swung his legs around and over the side of the bed, he waited until he regained his equilibrium before attempting to stand.

'Sam what are you doing? You have been very sick, your temperature was over 42 degrees, and you need rest and re-hydration.'

'No Doc what I need is to find Dean,' Sam snapped his green eyes darkening as he stared at the woman contemptuously, 'why don't you want me to go and find him?'

'I do want you to find him but first Sam you need to rest and regain your strength,' Annette tried to reason with her stubborn American patient. 'How will you help Dean when you can barely stand upright?'

'Look Doc the longer we spend arguing the longer ... what did you give me?' Sam asked as an overwhelming heaviness assailed his body and senses, 'what was in that needle.'

'I told you just broad spectrum antibiotics.' Annette said backing away from Sam, 'your scaring me Sam.'

'I'm scaring you? That's rich Lady considering you're the one who drugged us, faked our deaths and brought us half way around the world on a whim.'

'Finding my daughter's spirit was no whim Sam.'

Sam shook his head and immediately regretted it, he had to keep thinking clearly and it was clear that something was very wrong, 'what did you put in that syringe Annette?' he ground out as his body started to freeze in position, his eyes widened as he fell backwards onto the bed, still aware of his surroundings but completely paralysed.

'I'm so sorry Sam but it's for the best honestly,' Annette said as she lifted his feet back onto the bed and straightened his legs for him.

'Why?' Sam forced the word out through his immobile lips.

'I – I need you, well I needed both of you but unfortunately the demon beat me to Dean,' Annette started to pace the length of the bed while she spoke, chewing on her already damaged thumb nail. 'He said that if I bring both of you too him, that he will return my daughter to me.'

When she saw the look of confusion in Sam's eyes she continued, 'I know when you saved those children and helped them to pass over my ... baby was going to pass over too but...'

'What ... did ... you ... do?' Sam spat out his spittle flying into Annette's face.

Annette moved to her small overnight bag and kept her back to Sam while she spoke, slowly she unpacked the different objects and set them up on the bar. 'After you and Dean left the hospital I – I saw Elizabeth in the garden playing ... she looked so happy.' Annette paused for a moment and turned to see if Sam was still aware and listening to her and then she continued to set up her paraphernalia. 'I couldn't help myself I went out to talk to her, I – I kept telling myself that she is a spirit, that my daughter is gone but ... she looked up at me and smiled, oh Sam she called me Mummy. But then she started to cry and said that it hurt so much and why did I let her get hurt. It nearly killed me Sam, and then he came.'

'Who?' Frustrated Sam forced the word through his frozen throat and mouth but it came out only as a soft sigh on the breeze.

'I – I don't know his name but he told me what I had to do to get Elizabeth back for another chance with her.'

'N-N-No.'

'I'm so sorry and if there was another way I would have surely taken it, but Sam I was desperate. I realised that he was the one who helped me bring the two of you here. He knew exactly what to say to me and it makes perfect sense. You are meant for a higher existence; at his side I am only helping you to attain that goal.'

'N-N-No.'

'It has to be this way, I am so sorry Sam, honestly if there was another way I would take it in a heartbeat, I just want my daughter back,' Annette sobbed as she finished setting up the altar, 'perhaps it is easier this way, with Dean already taken I only have to worry about you.'

Sam glared at her but remained silent, trying to conserve his strength until the paralysing drugs wore off.

Annette walked back to the bed with a scalpel in her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed she reached over and brushed Sam's fringe out of his eyes in an almost maternal action. The blade of the scalpel flashed in the light as she brought it down swiftly, slicing easily into Sam's wrist. An audible gasp came from his throat as he managed to watch her drain his blood into a wine glass. 'Blood of blood,' she chanted before cutting a smaller cut on her own wrist and let her blood drip into the glass mingling with Sam's, 'blood of blood,' she repeated. Reaching over and above Sam's head she cut a curl of hair with the scalpel and dropped the hair into the bloody mixture, 'innocence of innocence, part of parts,' she continued.

Terrified Sam tried to move his head but all he could do was to follow her actions with his eyes and listen as she chanted nonsensically. His eyes widened even more as he caught her last movement and concentrated on what she was doing.

'Seed of seed, from which all will grow.' She said repeatedly as she undid the ties of his track pants, slipped them over his hips, and then reached for his boxers.

'N-no!' Sam screamed as the realisation hit him. Annette now fully involved in the ritual ignored Sam's urgent plea as she wrapped her hand around his penis and started to work the length, pumping and scraping she moved her hand methodically relishing the feeling as he hardened in her hand. Finally, without feeling it at all Sam climaxed and came, his semen spilling out over her hand and into the wine glass. 'Seed of seed from which all will grow.'

'N-no m-m-m-more.' Sam begged a tear escaping from his eye; Annette smiled benevolently at Sam and caught the lone droplet in her macabre mixture. Sashaying back to the altar, she placed the wine glass down and started to chant in Latin.

* * *

Dean frowned and tried to roll over but his arms were pinned under him, spluttering at a face full of the putrid pillow he craned his neck to try to see where he was. He could remember going to get the ice from the car and that was it, oh yeah and that bastard's yellow eyes.

'Try not to move so much and it will not hurt,' a gentle female voice sounded in the darkness.

'Who, who are you?' Dean asked trying to work out where the voice came from.

'My name is Rebecca but most people call me Becky.' She answered her voice slightly muffled.

'Hey Becky ... I'm Dean,' he introduced himself and tried once again to roll over, gasping as the pain shot up through his arms.

'Please Dean you will only hurt yourself more by struggling,' Becky cautioned him, her voice laced with concern.

'Where are we?'

'Not sure, I have been here a while I guess, I have no idea how long exactly' she said her voice dropping to a whisper, 'there are others, two more like us ... there were three more but they were taken away.'

'Let me guess, you were driving on the highway and got a flat tyre?'

'Yes, did that happen to you too?'

'Not exactly ... tell me Becky have you seen who took us?'

'No, everyone is kept face down until ...'

'Until what?'

'They come to take one of us.'

'Fan-freaking-tastic,' Dean muttered, 'we're going to get out of this Becky, I promise we'll get out of this.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'I – I don't feel so scared now,' Becky whispered. A loud banging sounded and Dean heard her gasp in fright.

'Becky what is it?'

'They're coming ...' Becky sobbed pressing her face down into the pillow muffling her voice, 'please lie still and they will leave you alone.'

'As if I'm gonna do that,' Dean muttered under his breath, straining his neck until it felt as though it was going to snap he tried to focus on the intruders, two large men dressed in black, typical, stood either side of the door, their faces shrouded in shadows.

He made out the slight form of a young woman lying face down on the wire cot next to him, realising that she must be Becky, Dean grimaced and kept doing a visual recon, two other cots lined the wall he faced, and it appeared that all of the prisoners were face down and lying very still.

Frustration grew deep in his belly as Dean tried in vain to loosen the restraints around his wrists. His arms were pulled through the wire base and anchored by a pair of metal cuffs to a large hook protruding from the floor. His feet bound together also felt as though they had weights attached to them.

Strung up like a Christmas turkey and no way of escaping, 'good one Dean,' he chastised himself not realising that he had spoken aloud.

'Silence,' the word thundered through the holding cell, 'no one is to speak, make eye contact, or attempt to move.'

'Oh this is gonna be fun,' Dean muttered again, his stubbornness refusing to back down on his behalf.

A crack of a whip echoed in the air, followed by a sharp intake of air as Dean felt it slice across his back. Three more made their marks across his skin with unflinching accuracy the guard wielded his weapon with a certain amount of malicious joy. Dean cried out after the last one split the skin deep enough to become stuck in the welt.

The guard yanked on his whip with a viciousness pulling it free eventually, he was rewarded with a primal scream of fear and pain. 'No more talking,' he bellowed before taking up his post by the door.

Blinking back scalding tears from the biting pain Dean turned his head just enough for him to see if anyone approached him from the doorway. After seemingly hour long minutes he watched a pair of legs grow larger as they neared. The stench of sulphur permeated through the air, making Dean gag slightly. 'How did I know it would be you?' He sighed mockingly.

The demon laughed and bent down until he was eye level with Dean, the only saving grace for the young prisoner was that the demon no longer wore his father's face.

'I have waited a long time for this moment, I knew once I started to take the innocent lives you would just have to hunt even in a foreign country.'

'Yeah well change of scenery and all of that,' Dean muffled against the pillow, 'gotta work on the tan though.'

'Rest while you can Dean,' the demon smiled running a finger down the bleeding cuts on Dean's back, then he lifted it to his mouth and sucked the blood off, sighing deeply he smirked at his victim and leant over to lick the blood from his skin. He felt the tightening of Dean's muscles, saw the quivering tenseness and laughed even more. 'You are just too delicious,' he cooed in Dean's ear, standing up he cast a wary eye over the other prisoners, 'take the male closest to the door,' he ordered, 'I am sorry that I can't stay and chat but I will be back very soon with a big surprise for you Dean my darling.'

'I aint your darling,' Dean ground out his face burning with humiliation, 'I aint nothing but your executioner.'

'Hmm we shall see, oh by the way do you want to know what I do to these poor unfortunate souls?'

'Nah I'm good actually.'

'Pity I don't have more time I am sure that you would find it quite ... amusing.' The demon said dismissively, 'relax Dean and get some rest you're going to need your energy very soon.'

'Gee thanks for the concern.'

'That mouth will be the death of you Dean Darling.' The demon ran another finger down Dean's spine and chuckled softly when he saw the response from his prisoner's already over-sensitised skin.

'Bite me!'

'Oh I will and much more,' the demon laughed as he left leaving a tell-tale trail of sulphur reeking through the air.

'Dean are ... are you alright?' Becky asked straining her head up enough to look over at him.

'Yeah just peachy,' Dean grunted his back felt like it was on fire. 'Damn it.'

'Dean?'

'Ah my brother Sam, he'll be frantic by now.' Dean admitted, 'he's been sick and had a high temperature.'

'Oh Dean I am so sorry,' Becky said her voice filled with genuine sympathy, Dean felt himself warming to this young woman and her Australian accent.

'So Becky where you from? Round here?' Dean asked trying to get his mind off Sam.

'No, actually I've been working in Sydney I was just driving home to see my parents they live on a farm just on the other side of the border.'

'Hey Becky, don't you worry I'll work out a way to get us out of here,' Dean tried to reassure the young woman but had a hard time believing it himself.

'Dean ... I – I hate to ask this but...'

'But?'

'Well it just looked and sounded like that ... that you and that thing know each other.'

'Yeah well you might say that we've encountered each other a few times in the States.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 4

Sam opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person standing above him, his body still numb and unresponsive frustrating him even more. Annette moved around him working silently on the last part of the ritual, it was only then that Sam realised he was completely naked. Lying on a plastic sheet covered by a satin one. 'this can't be good.' He thought as he forced his fog filled mind to start working properly, he had to get going and find Dean.

'Annette?' His own voice startling him, rasping and whispery scratched as he swallowed deeply.

'Yes Sam?' Annette asked turning to face her prisoner.

'C-c-could I get something to drink?' he rasped out.

'Some water?' Annette picked a glass up and carried it over to him, 'just a sip.' She held his head up, opened his mouth and dribbled some water into it. The cool fluid burnt his throat as it cascaded down to his stomach. Coughing he started to choking on the bittered fluid.

'W-what is th-that?'

'Water and a little something to relax you.' Annette smiled as she laid his head back on the mattress removing the pillows.

'N-n-no please.' Sam felt a growing feeling in his stomach, churning into the numbness of his muscles.

'I am so sorry that it has to come to this but I can't give Elizabeth up Sam, and well it's not as if you and your brother are going to be missed.' Annette shrugged, 'I have assisted patients to die before, I have covered for other doctor's mistakes and have silenced patients ... permanently.' Annette said lifting Sam's head; she poured some more of the medicated water down his throat ignoring the pleading look in his expressive eyes. 'You have no idea do you, just what an important part you will be playing in the future Sam? My getting Elizabeth back is only a small piece of the puzzle. She was not supposed to have died when she did. Father knows what he is doing.'

'N-n-no Ann-Annette ... wr-wr-wrong.' Sam tried to get out he could feel his throat constricting, numbing his vocal cords as well as the rest of him. Completely helpless Sam laid on the bed surrounded by black candles; Annette placed a vial of the poisoned water on the altar next to the glass with the blood, hair, and tear mixture.

Annette turned her back to Sam and started to chant in Latin and then she dropped her face and pressed her forehead to the bench.

Annette turned and faced Sam again, her eyes dull discs of black devoid of any other colour, slowly she stepped towards Sam, who lay so still trying not to panic knowing that he would start choking if he did.

'Alla, alla, impre, Saluca, Papa.' She chanted holding her hands over Sam's stomach, the long cut opening once again. The stiches disappearing as she waved her hand. A hiss of sudden pain passed through his lips as the skin parted and exposed his internal organs.

'I am so sorry Dean,' the thought ran rampantly through his mind, 'I stuffed up again.'

'Alla, alla, impre, Saluca, Mama,' Annette continued now completely engrossed in the ritual.

Sam felt a burning sensation flood through him, igniting his muscles in a baptism of fire and blood. He wanted to scream, to roar out his pain and frustration but his throat still constricted refused to let his voice escape, instead a hard breath filtered through his teeth silently.

Annette stared down at him for a brief second a flicker of pity shone in her eyes and then it was gone, dispassionately she ran her fingers down the length of his torso, 'don't go anywhere Sam,' she said with a small sigh of lust lurking deep in her throat. Sam blinked at her trying to make sense of what was happening to him, Annette left him alone as she went to retrieve a few more things from her car. Fighting the all encompassing lethargy and paralysis Sam managed to roll onto his left side, moving with the momentum he rolled to the floor landing with a soft thud.

'Sam?' she called carrying a sacramental dagger, 'now Sam what are you trying to do?'

She moved towards the beds, and then suddenly she stopped and felt a cold wind fill the room making her shiver uncontrollably. Her neck snapped shooting her head upwards, her arms flung out to her sides as she levitated into the air, gasping for air she flailed about terrified, this was not supposed to be happening. Her mouth dropped open and a look of sheer terror filled her face.

As quickly as the wind picked up, it stopped and Annette fell lifelessly to the floor, her unseeing eyes wide and glassy. A warm wind filled the room and Sam felt a sudden feeling of well being, 'Do not fear Sam, it will be alright.' A soft melodic voice sounded in his ears, as his eyes closed and sleep finally claimed him.

Dean felt the cuffs drop from his wrists and a sudden feeling of weightlessness consumed him. Groggily he lifted his head and peered around the room, Becky lay on the bed next to him with her head turned in his direction, but her eyes closed her face peaceful in a deep sleep. On his other side, another man laid face down on the wire cot also seemingly asleep. The weights dropped from his ankles and Dean shuddered a bad feeling consumed him. Rough uncaring hands gripped his arms and lifted him from the wire cot; weakly he tried to lift his head to look at his guards earning him only a hard punch to the side of his face.

Dully he felt himself being dragged down a short walkway to another room, all he could smell was the acrid stench of sulphur, 'deep shit this time Dean.' He muttered, 'you're in deep, deep shit.'

He felt himself pushed backwards into a large chair, his wrists and ankles bound before he could realise what was happening and then a loop of rope was placed around his throat pulling his head backwards, making it impossible for him to lower his head and not get choked.

'Hmm Dean how are you feeling? You doing alright there?' A deep and very masculine voice came from behind him.

'Oh just peachy, never better actually, amazing how good it feels to have your arms stretched and tied below you and your face well the pillow fluff does wonders for the complexion.'

'I had forgotten how you love to make light of everything.'

'Oh gee now that hurts a guys feelings, how can you possibly say that?' Dean mocked his tormentor; he knew better but just couldn't help himself.

'So tell me Dean how are you finding the land down under?'

'The girls and the beaches man ... they are full on fine.' Dean grinned.

'Glad you're enjoying yourself,' the demon moved to stand in front of Dean, the yellow eyes flamed brightly at him. 'I can't tell you how ironic this is though.'

'Gee now, why doesn't that surprise me?' Dean quipped, 'you spend your whole time chasing us around America and then here you are in another country...gee what are the odds.'

'Tell me Dean how is that delicious little brother of yours?'

'Doing better than you will ever know.'

'Hmm interesting, then why is he being offered in sacrifice ... what the?'

'Aw whatsa matta? Got an itch you can't reach?'

'Gag him!' the demon hissed storming out of room, Dean tried to twist his head around to watch but the rope bit into the tender skin under his jaw. Strong hands gripped his head tightly as they forced a rubber ball gag into his mouth and fastened it tightly. Angrily Dean hissed against the gag, the bitter taste of frustration filled his throat and stomach with acidic bile.

'It seems that your brother has help,' the demon snarled striking Dean's face hard, 'who? Who can help your brother?'

Dean gave him a wide eyed incredulous look before swearing into the gag, the demon struck him again before signalling for the gag to be removed, 'do not make me regret having that removed, now Dean who is helping your brother?'

'Honestly I have no idea, when you so delicately took me from the motel Sam was ill with a fever and infection and the doctor was treating him.'

'She failed.'

'Excuse me?'

'She failed, she was to offer him in the ritual to claim his body and she failed, someone interfered with the ritual, no again who helped your brother?'

'Annette worked for you?'

'Yes, yes now will you keep up with everything who is helping Sam?'

'Fuck and I left her alone with him ... we trusted her.'

'It seems that you can't even trust your doctor these days especially when she is so obsessive about futile things.'

'Futile? What did you promise her?' Dean glared up at the man harbouring the demon, 'you promised her to bring back her daughter didn't you.'

'Very insightful Dean ... you have a remarkable gift of stating the obvious.'

'Yeah well it's the company I keep.'

'I do not have time for your lip all I want to know is who is helping you here in a country where you are not supposed to know anyone.'

'Must be in the genes, you know make friends easily.' Dean chuckled spitting out blood when a sharp slap split his bottom lip.

'Gag him,' the demon ordered pacing the floor in front of Dean, maliciously he turned to face his hapless victim. 'Normally I would have you beaten within an inch of your life just for my amusement, I could of course let my dear departed children to have a piece or two of you, but no, no I think I know of a better punishment. One that will remain with you forever.'

Dean swore at the creature from behind his gag, his eyes darkening with his own quick anger, a frown creased his forehead when he felt ties falling from his wrists and ankles, his body spiking with pins and needles as the guards grabbed him and dragged him between them. Confused Dean tried to catch a glimpse of the demon but he stayed out of sight communicating silently with the guards.

Frantically Dean tried to pull away from the strong grips, to trip them anything to put up a fight. He felt a rough change in flooring, taking a breath he snagged a foot and pulled at the same time, the two guards unable to stop the momentum found themselves falling backwards and colliding into each other as well as Dean.

Scrambling out from under the heap of creature bodies Dean yanked the gag away and faced the demon. Pulling himself to his full height Dean glared at the possessed man, knowing that he couldn't kill an innocent but then again, he could make the demon hurt.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 5

'Do you really think that you can take me?' the demon laughed staring Dean down, but the cocky young hunter stood his ground and smirked causing the possessed man to take a step back without the demon's control.

'What do you think?' Dean taunted him seeing the fleeting glimpse of confusion run across the man's face, 'Dude whoever you are, fight it, fight him, he's just a big ball of black smoke that's it.'

The body of the man started to jerk violently, an awareness creased the face deepening lines but freeing it from stress.

'That's it Dude, keep fighting,' Dean encouraged the man seeing the internal war starting to erupt. He knew that as long as the man kept the demon busy fighting for control he was unable to control the zombie guards.

Spinning on his heels Dean ran back to the holding room and released Becky asking her to release the others, sprinting back to the private war he found the man lying face down on the floor. swearing under his breath Dean skidded to a halt next to the body and dropped to his knees. Carefully he turned the man over and checked his vital signs the man was still alive.

'Hey Dude you still with me?' Dean whispered taking the time to run his gaze around the area, the guards were all gone, and there was no sign of the demon but that didn't mean anything.

'Th-thanks.' The man breathed slitting his eyes open he stared up at Dean, 'name's Frank.'

'Hey Frank, I'm Dean can you sit up?'

'Ah yeah I guess,' Frank let Dean help him up to rest against the wall and stared at Dean confused, 'I – I don't understand what happened?'

'Possession basically,' Dean replied trying to sound a little less serious than he felt. 'Seriously.'

'I ah remember getting a blow out on the highway ... this man stopped and – and I don't ... it's like I was awake but asleep at the sametime.'

'You be right for a minute?' Dean asked, he could feel his own strength waning but he needed to make sure that everyone else was alright first.

As Dean gathered the rest of the other prisoners together, he kept fretting over what the demon threatened him with, one that would remain him with him forever. Moving the others as quietly as possible Dean and Frank managed to lead them outside, the bright sunlight blinding them all as they faced daylight for the first time in a long time.

'Does anyone know where we are?' Dean asked as they made their way towards the roadway.

'Looks like just outside Albury, I ah ... live not far from here,' the man who had been lying on the bed next to Dean spoke up. 'this is so freaking stupid I live about half a kilometre from here.'

'Okay that's good, do you think we could get to your place and let the police know from there?' Dean asked frowning at the sudden spiking pain in his head, swaying slightly he felt Becky slide her arm around his waist for support.

'Name's Mick and yeah is everyone alright to walk?'

A quick head count showed five survivors of the highway attacks and Dean, they all seemed to be in various conditions but all quickly declared that they were able to walk.

'Dean are you alright?' Becky whispered when she felt a slight tremor run through him.

'Yeah be fine, just as soon as I know Sam's okay,' Dean grinned weakly, 'you okay?'

'Yeah sore, tired and hungry but I'm fine.'

'Good girl,' Dean smiled stumbling on a rock he nearly collided with Frank in front of him.

'Dean?'

'I ah just a little dizzy that's all,' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it.

Feeling a strong arm propping him up Dean squinted up at Frank's smiling face, 'one good turn deserves another, you helped me get that demon-freak outta me it's the least I can do.'

'I – I ah thanks man.' Dean hated having to rely on someone, which normally meant Sam let alone a complete stranger in a strange country but if he wanted to keep going, he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Finally, the small ragtag group reached Mick's small farmhouse, the yard filled with car parts, smashed cars, motors and other mechanical things made Dean feel like being home again, Bobby's yard looked exactly like this.

'I got the phone in here,' Mick said leading everyone inside, 'sorry bout the mess though I ah haven't been around for a while.'

When it came time for Dean to use the phone he tried Sam's mobile, when he kept getting voice mail he rang the motel office, only to be told that a do not disturb sign hung on the door and that the rental car was still there as well.

'Hey Mick you got a car I could borrow to get back to the motel with?' Dean asked worry for Sam overriding his own pain and concern.

'Yeah sure mate but you sure you're up to driving?'

'Gotta be, my brother Sam ... he's been sick and he's not answering the phone.' Dean half explained as another wave of dizziness shuddered through him scattering his thoughts.

'Dean, I um I can drive you back, I think I am in better condition than you.' Becky said smiling prettily up at him.

'No thanks I – I'll be fine,' Dean said wincing as the pain shot through pushing his resolve backwards.

'Nope ... not gonna happen,' Becky said, 'Mick I live about thirty minutes the other side of Wodonga, can I leave you something until I return your car?'

'Becky after what we been through together the last few weeks the least I can do is lend you one of my cars.' Mick said a shadow passed over his face as he spoke, 'but the others, that bloody creature has a lot to answer for.'

'And not just here in Australia Mick,' Dean said with a grim look on his face, 'look guys I really hate cutting this short and hate to leave you all with the police but I have to get back and find Sam, I'm really worried about him and the ... the demon could be after him now.'

'Your brother? Oh man, no you go Dean and thanks once again mate I really appreciate it.' Mick held out his hand and shook Dean's firmly before passing the keys to one of his cars to Becky. 'Becky it's the yellow Berina just out in the backyard, it has a full tank of petrol, my daughter uses it when she comes to visit to learn to drive in so no rush whenever you get it back.'

'Thanks Dude, I – ah thanks.' Dean mumbled as he left, 'here this is my number call me if there's anything...'

'Go and take care of your brother Dean.' Mick grinned, 'I'm gonna go and get a beer.'

Becky started the car and turned to look at Dean, 'you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' Dean mumbled, 'even in Australia.' The thought passed through his mind as the pain in his head intensified, 'sorry I didn't mean to snap but...'

'Yep I know okay we'll be there in a few minutes.'

Sam opened his eyes and stared around waiting for the next cruel joke but nothing happened, groaning slightly he lifted his head and gazed around the small motel room, he was still in the same room that was one thing, all signs of Annette and her black magic gone, he was dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt. With shaking fingers Sam pulled at the hem of his shirt and checked his stomach, it was all fine.

Weakly he tried to sit up but failed and decided to push himself up onto the pillows a little more. 'Dean?' Sam croaked out but then he remembered that Dean was gone, missing, Annette was dead and Sam ... now that he wasn't sure of.

The door knob rattled startling Sam frantically he looked around for a weapon but found nothing within reach. The door swung open and for a long second he thought he was hallucinating 'Dean?' he whispered again before collapsing against his pillows.

'Sam?' Dean yelled running to Sam's side and dropping down onto the side of the bed reached over to touch Sam's cheek. 'Damn it you're burning up.' Dean muttered, 'dude come one don't do this to me I need you to wake up.'

'Dean is everything okay?' Becky asked hesitating by the door.

'Becky ... sorry I ah I'm not sure he's still burning up with fever, damn he's been like this since ...'

'Do you want me to call an ambulance?'

'Dean ... no.' Sam whispered blinking furiously, 'hell I know I'm dreaming so what difference does it make? I'm still dying.'

'Dude you are not dying and this is not a dream.' Dean said slowly emphasising each word.

'Dean it's really you?' Sam smiled and then pulled his fist back and weakly punched Dean's arm, 'dude where have you been?'

'Sammy... well if you must know I been doing a little visiting with an old friend of ours.' Dean grimaced at his own words.

'The yellow eyed bastard?'

'The one and only,' Dean said just as he started to gasp for air.

'Dean?' Becky cried out as she saw her new friend list to the side unconscious and an ill looking stranger lying in the bed.

'Dean?' Sam cried out trying to catch his brother, 'what happened and who are you?'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 6

Becky stared at the two brothers lying on their respective beds, one tall, with longish unruly dark hair and broodingly good looking with sea-green eyes and the biggest dimples she had ever seen. The other, though tall not as tall as his younger brother, with short spiked brown hair and olive green eyes, literally drop-dead gorgeous with a body to match. Both seriously ill, unconscious and completely vulnerable.

'What a mess Becky, you sure can pick em.' She wrung out a cloth and placed it on Sam's burning forehead, he flinched but kept his eyes closed, sighing she moved to Dean's bed and ran a gentle hand down his cheek. 'Hey Superman you in there?'

'Becky?' Dean asked groggily, 'where ... where is he?'

'Who Dean?'

'That demon bastard I have to get back to Sammy.'

'Dean, listen to me the demon or whatever is gone, we're back at your motel room with Sammy he's in the bed next to yours.' Becky explained softly, not wanting to startle the obviously confused man.

'No, it's another trick, he's playing with my mind.'

'No, no Dean Sam's right here, he's very sick but he's alive.'

'Show me.' Dean whispered, watching Becky as she stood up and moved out of the way, grimacing as the movement made pain shoot through his head and neck Dean focused on the young man lying on the bed next to him. 'Sammy?'

'Dean both of you need to be in hospital.' Becky said, 'I'm gonna call an ambo.'

'No, no ambulance, hospital anything please Becky.' Dean said dropping back onto his pillows, 'fuck why do I feel so crappy ... what did he do to me?' Dean mused aloud.

'What's wrong Dean?' Becky asked but before Dean could answer Sam started to thrash about in the other bed, his soft whimpers started to gain in volume until he cried out, 'Dean?' and his whimpers became moans of pain.

'Sammy, hey Dude it's me, I'm here.' Dean called out but trapped in whatever terror held Sam's mind enthralled his little brother never heard him. 'Becky help me.'

'Dean look both of you are ill, neither one of you should be moving around you should be in hospital.'

'Becky either help me or leave, no one's keeping you here.'

'You know something you're right Dean, hope you and your brother have a nice life.' Becky cried out frustrated grabbing the car keys she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ignoring the young woman's temper tantrum, and actually preferring to be alone with Sam, Dean pulled himself up and swung his legs around to sit on the side of the bed. The room swam around him dizzily as he tried to regain his equilibrium, 'fuck what is wrong with me?' he growled.

'I'm not sure but will you get back in bed?' Becky said as she closed the door behind her, 'Dean ... I'm sorry for ... well sorry.'

'No probs but first I gotta make sure that Sam's okay.' Dean said as he stood on unsteady legs. Moving quickly Becky slipped her arm around Dean's waist and helped him cross the small space between the beds without too much hassle. Wearily Dean sank down on the edge of the bed and stayed holding Becky's hand a few seconds longer as another wave of dizziness passed through his already shattered mind.

'Sammy?' Dean murmured brushing Sam's fringe out of his eyes, 'hey dude you want me to cut your hair?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and opened his eyes to focus on his brother's face, 'no haircut.'

'Dude you are the only one I know who can be brought back from unconsciousness with the threat of a haircut.' Dean quipped.

'Dude you look like crap.' Sam sighed as he felt himself sliding backwards, 'hold me.'

'Sam what's wrong?' Dean asked his face paling even more.

'No, no more, hold me Dean don't let me go please.' Sam begged staring at his brother he twisted his fingers in Dean's T-shirt using his brother as an anchor, 'don't let me go back asleep please.'

'Sam what is it?'

'Annette.' Sam sobbed, 'she ... she did ...' Sam's voice faded away as his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward onto Dean, his fingers still entwined in the cloth of the T-shirt.

'Sam?'

'Dean what's wrong?' Becky asked crouching down in front of the brothers 'is he breathing?'

'Yeah, but something is wrong Becky it doesn't feel natural.' Dean muttered slowly lowering his brother back onto the bed he gently extricated Sam's fingers from his top and then pulled the blankets up over Sam's still form. 'Why would he say that about Annette?'

'Who is Annette?' Becky asked growing more confused with each passing second.

'She ah ... she was the one who brought me and Sam out to Australia in the first place, she wanted us to help her contact her daughter.' Dean explained without realising just what he was saying, 'she wanted us to contact her dead daughter something that we couldn't do, can't do. Until Sam met her daughter when he had a vision about missing kids here.' Dean shook his head and stared at Becky a look of suspicion darkening his green eyes. 'Why would I just tell you all of that? Who are you Becky?'

'No one important, I ah ... guess I have this thing, gift, ability whatever, I got told once that I am an empath, people seem to find themselves opening up to me and I can often help them.'

'You, you have psychic ability?'

'Yeah I guess, sometimes I see things ... hang on you said that Sam has visions too?'

'Yeah, now it's starting to make sense.' Dean muttered trying to stifle a yawn, 'damn now I got two of you to protect.'

'What are you on about Dean? I'm on my way home; I just want to make sure that you guys are okay.'

'Look I don't have a lot of time to ...' Dean paused wincing with the blinding pain shooting through his head, 'I don't have time to explain, ahh ... but this demon that held you and me and the others ... he collects psychics ... he marks certain ones like Sammy here.'

'Sam? I don't understand any of this Dean.'

'Tell me Becky is your Mom alive?'

'My Mum?'

'Yeah your Mom.' Dean shook his head; these different accents give him a headache.

'My Mum died in a fire when I was a baby, she was a single teenage Mum, I – I was adopted why?'

'In a fire? You sure?'

'Yeah apparently it was in my nursery my aunt and uncle became my parents and they told me all about it when I was old enough to understand.'

'Wow ... sorry about your Mom.' Dean sighed, 'okay you fit the profile.'

'Dean you are seriously freaking me out.'

'Yeah Dean aren't you supposed to have your face slapped by now?' Sam mumbled from behind them. Turning around Dean's frown turned into a broad smile. 'Sammy?'

'Yeah, well Sam sounds better which I do prefer but I dunno Dean for some reason you just have to call me Sammy.'

'You will always be baby Sammy to me dude.' Dean smirked, 'ah Sam this is Becky ... Becky this is ... argh ... this is Sam my brother.'

'Dean what is it? What's wrong?' Sam immediately sat up and stared closer at his older brother, 'dude what is it?'

'Headache Sammy that's all, just a fucking ... Goddammit headache.' Dean winced, 'must be all the chick flick moments you enforce on me, starting to erode my brain.'

'Yeah right Dean and I'm a six foot five tooth fairy.' Sam sighed, 'get back in bed will ya before you fall down.'

'Sammy, nuff man can't you see we got company.' Dean protested slurring his words, he looked up at Sam with a forlorn look on his face, 'dude I don't feel so good.'

'Dean?'

'Sammm...' Dean sighed as he pitched sideways toppling from the side of Sam's bed, without thinking Sam moved quickly grabbing his brother and pulling him back until he lay across Sam's stomach.

'Here let me help Sam.' Becky offered between the two of them they managed to get Dean lying flat on Sam's bed. 'Do you want to shift over to the other bed?' Becky asked but when Sam didn't answer she focused her attention a little more on him.

'Sam?' she touched his arm lightly but he was unconscious also, his skin felt so hot and clammy and a greyish tinge under his skin made him look gaunt and close to death.

Sinking down on the now empty bed next to Sam's, Becky stared at the Winchester brothers in shock. Tears prickled her eyes and she felt them tumbling down but ignoring them, she kept a bedside vigil while she waited for her thoughts to slow down and let her mind catch up. She was alone in a motel room, with two gorgeous American brothers lying unconscious together on one bed and hunted by some sort of freaking monster, or what did Dean call it? The Yellow-eyed Bastard.

'What the bloody hell have you stumbled into now Beck?' she muttered aloud.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 7

Dean sat watching Sam sleep next to him, a cloud of confusion hung over him heavily. Why was he sleeping in the same bed with Sam? Stiffly he turned to look at the other bed and found Becky lying on it fast asleep. Okay so that answers that question.

Silently Dean was out of the bed and staggering slightly made it to the bathroom without hassle. Sighing deeply he stared at the stranger's face staring back at him in the mirror. The face looked gaunt, to the point of looking like death warmed up, his eyes red-rimmed, and bloodshot had a dull sheen in them making them look almost black in colour. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and tried to straighten his aching body. He listened for a moment for any signs of life coming from the other room before he turned the shower on as hard as it could go and slipped under the scalding hot water. Relishing the feel of the water on his bare skin Dean leant against the tiles and let the hot fluid cascade down his neck and back. A soft sigh escaped from deep in his throat as the shower washed away the grime and guilt building up in his soul. His thoughts erratic and vicious assailed him violently as he finally let his body to relax.

Images flared in his mind, forcing him to watch the heinous actions of Annette not knowing where they came from Dean felt imprisoned in his own mind. His knees buckled under him and he collapsed hitting his head on the taps as he fell. But he felt nothing, heard, and saw nothing externally. The vision clawed at him, forcing him to relive each moment with Sam.

_'C-c-could I get something to drink?' Sam rasped out, Dean stood next to him and ran an invisible hand over Sam's face, furiously Dean swung around and glared at the woman responsible for Sam's pain._

_'Some water?' Annette picked a glass up and carried it over to him, 'just a sip.' She held his head up, opened his mouth, and dribbled some water into it coughing Sam started choking on the bittered fluid._

_'W-what is th-that?'_

_'Water and a little something to relax you.' Annette smiled as she laid his head back on the mattress removing the pillows._

_'N-n-no please.' Sam felt a growing feeling in his stomach, churning into the numbness of his muscles._

_Dean turned his attention back to Sam there has to be some way of communicating with his younger brother. A way to let him know that he was there. Then the realisation hit Dean. He wasn't there. This had already happened and someone was giving him a blow by blow replay in full technicolour._

_'I am so sorry that it has to come to this but I can't give Elizabeth up Sam, and well it's not as if you and your brother are going to be missed.' Annette shrugged, 'I have assisted patients to die before, and I have covered for other doctor's mistakes and have silenced patients ... permanently.' Annette said lifting Sam's head; she poured some more of the medicated water down his throat ignoring the pleading look in his expressive eyes. 'You have no idea do you, just what an important part you will be playing in the future Sam? My getting Elizabeth back is only a small piece of the puzzle. She was not supposed to have died when she did. Father knows what he is doing.' _

_Dean listened to the woman ranting to his semi-conscious brother. She had a fanatical look on her face, her eyes shining with something more than just fanaticism though; it was something a lot deeper than that._

_'N-n-no Ann-Annette ... wr-wr-wrong.' Sam's strained voice startled Dean bringing his attention back to his baby brother. Completely helpless Sam laid on the bed surrounded by black candles; Annette placed a vial of the poisoned water on the altar next to the glass with the blood, hair, and tear mixture._

_Annette turned her back to Sam and started to chant in Latin and then she dropped her face and pressed her forehead to the bench. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing to my brother?' Dean snarled forgetting everything he launched himself at Annette but instead of knocking her away from Sam he passed right through her instead._

_Annette turned and faced Sam again, her eyes dull discs of black devoid of any other colour, slowly she stepped towards Sam, who lay so still trying not to panic knowing that he would start choking if he did?_

_'Alla, alla, impre, Saluca, Papa.' She chanted holding her hands over Sam's stomach, the long cut opening once again. The stiches disappearing as she waved her hand. A hiss of sudden pain passed through his lips as the skin parted and exposed his internal organs._

_Dean stared hard at the woman as she recited the words, a cold chill ran down his spine as he committed the words to memory for some strange reason he was sure that he would need to know them very soon._

_'Alla, alla, impre, Saluca, Mama,' Annette continued now completely engrossed in the ritual._

_Sam's struggle to live tore Dean's attention away from the doctor, he watched as Sam thrashed about trying to cope with the unholy assault on his body. A hoarse scream as loud as a whimper came from Sam's throat._

_Annette stared down at him for a brief second a flicker of pity shone in her eyes and then it was gone, dispassionately she ran her fingers down the length of his torso, 'don't go anywhere Sam,' she said with a small sigh of lust lurking deep in her throat. _

_'Get your hands off my brother Bitch!' Dean snarled, 'damn it Sammy I don't know what to do to help you.'_

_Sam blinked at her trying to make sense of what was happening to him, Annette left him alone as she went to retrieve a few more things from her car. Fighting the all encompassing lethargy and paralysis Sam managed to roll onto his left side, moving with the momentum he rolled to the floor landing with a soft thud._

_'Sam what the fuck?' Dean stared in horror as he watched Sam tumble to the floor, as his anger built into a full on rage. _

_'Sam?' she called carrying a sacramental dagger, 'now Sam what are you trying to do?'_

_Dean lifted his face up slowly, letting his arms raise seemingly on their own volition. His eyes filled with obsidian discs as he turned his rage onto Annette._

_She moved towards the beds, and then suddenly she stopped and felt a cold wind fill the room making her shiver uncontrollably. Her neck snapped shooting her head upwards, her arms flung out to her sides as she levitated into the air, gasping for air she flailed about terrified, this was not supposed to be happening. Her mouth dropped open and a look of sheer terror filled her face. As quickly as the wind picked up, it stopped and Annette fell lifelessly to the floor, her unseeing eyes wide and glassy._

'Dean, Dean please wake up, come on you're too heavy for me to lift.' Becky said trying to rouse the catatonic man lying on the floor of the shower.

After hearing Dean crash to the floor, Becky burst into the bathroom and took in the scene before Sam could react. Her eyes ran appreciatively down Dean's naked body, his muscular legs, and 'washboard abs', taking in the assorted bruises and wounds littering his body adding to the already impressive number of scars he had sustained.

Turning the taps off she reached over and grabbed a towel, reluctantly draping it over his hips and groin.

'Dean, please if you don't wake up soon Sam will be in here looking for you,' Becky said trying to rouse him once again. Dean blinked and ran the tip of his tongue along his dry lips he tried to focus on Becky's face.

'Where, where am I?' Dean mumbled confused, 'ah what did we do?'

'Nothing ... nothing Dean you collapsed during your shower.' Becky said with a blush staining her cheeks prettily. 'Can you get up?'

'Huh? Oh yeah,' Dean frowned at trying to get up with some dignity but in the end he had to accept a helping hand from Becky while he tried to keep the towel in place. Dizzily he swayed and felt his stomach to a series of flip-flops, 'ah thanks Becky but ah I can take it from here.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah thanks can you go and check Sammy for me please?'

'No probs at all, call me if you need anything okay?' Becky said her smile deepening a little as her eyes lightened and filled with a caring warmth.

'Just ... nah go help Sammy thanks Becky.' Dean grinned wanly waiting for Becky to leave he grabbed the packet of painkillers from their first aid kit and swallowed them quickly. Closing his eyes for a second he rubbed the back of his head and took a few deep breathes; gradually he opened his eyes and stood up, the headache now a dull ache behind his eyes. The vision, however, was still very raw and immediate in his mind.

Staggering slightly Dean rested his hand on the door handle before he took a deep cleansing breath and stepped into the main room expecting a verbal assault by his brother.

Sam and Becky sat on the bed talking softly, her arm was around Sam's shoulders and he looked more than upset. 'What the fuck is going on here?' Dean demanded angrily, taking in the unshed tears darkening Sam's eyes and the pallor of his skin.

'Dean ...'

'I just told Sam about what happened to us and how we met.' Becky said softly cutting into Sam's disjointed words.

'Dean I made her tell me.' Sam interjected when he saw Dean building up to launch into a tirade of abuse at her. 'Honestly it's not Becky's fault, I bullied her.'

'Sammy!' Dean refused to give up his temper not just yet.

'Maybe I should get going, I mean both of you are ...' Becky swayed and frowned, she lifted a finger to her nose and felt the warm droplets of blood forming, her eyes widened and all colour drained from her face as she fainted, collapsing onto Sam.

'Becky?' Dean asked as he hurried to lift her gently off Sam and over onto the other bed. 'Becky hey come on I wasn't that mad.' He tried to ease the tension as he spoke, Sam lay quietly watching his brother trying to rouse Becky. His thoughts tumbling together in one large mash. The demon was definitely here in Australia, so far from home and he's here. Annette works for him, she tried to sacrifice him to the bastard. He kidnapped Dean and tortured him, and others including Becky. All because of Sam and that yellow-eyed bastard.

'Sammy, I ah have to ah talk to you about something.' Dean said determined to tell Sam about his own version of a vision - or whatever it was - before Becky regained consciousness.

'What is it Dean?' Sam asked hesitantly, a feeling of dread washed through him leaving a chill playing on his spine.

'Sammy ... you okay?'

'Yeah, just cold that's all.' Sam smiled pulling his blanket higher, 'so what's up?'

'I ah had something strange happen to me...'

'Dude I ...'

'Sammy hey that's usually something I would think for you.' Dean laughed softly relieving the tension a little. I got ah, really bad headaches before ...'

'Yeah I know that.' An eloquent look from Dean silenced Sam and he waited for his big brother to continue.

'I ah felt pretty crappy when I woke up so I ... I went to have a shower.' Dean stood up and ran his fingers through his still damp short hair, 'fuck it Sammy I had something happen like a vision or some creepy-assed thing and well...it's freaking me out dude.'

'What did you see?' Sam asked his voice low and even.

'Here, you and Annette ... she doped you with something to make you unable to move but stay conscious. She had you naked and surrounded by black candles, she was doing a sacrifice.'

'Oh my God Dean!'

'she had to leave the room and you tumbled off the bed trying to stop her...'

'Yeah I know I was there.' Sam said with a slight grin that looked more like a grimace.

'Sam?'

'Dude you saw everything that happened in here didn't you?' Sam asked quietly.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

Author's Note: I am so very sorry that I haven't answered any reviews this week, I have had a real life emergency that took my time and concentration away from my stories, and the kind reviews. So please accept my deepest apologies and a blanket hug for every one of you who review. hugs

----

CHAPTER 8

Becky stirred and opened her eyes she focused on the two brothers talking quietly on the other bed. She couldn't quite make out what they were talking about but she was sure it was not something she wanted to know about.

Carefully she slid out of the bed and tried to stand on wobbly legs, 'ah shoot,' she sighed as she fell back onto the bed.

Dean turned to face her and grinned, 'going somewhere?'

'Loo.' Becky shot back embarrassed.

'Loo?'

'Toilet, the bathroom ... restroom whatever you yanks call it, I gotta go and go now.'

'Oh okay,' Dean grinned, 'and umm why aren't you going?'

'Coz my legs are made of aeroplane jelly, what do you think.' Becky snapped, 'don't worry bout helping a girl out or anything.'

Dean grinned even more and slowly standing he staggered over to where Becky was sitting and helping her stand they made their way to the bathroom, 'need me to help you know?'

'Get out Dean; I'll call if I need you.'

'Okay, geeze you don't have to bite my head off.' Dean chuckled as he closed the door behind him. 'Women!'

'I heard that.' Becky called from the bathroom, eliciting a burst of laughter from Sam on the bed.

'Oh dude it feels good.'

'What does Sammy?'

'To laugh, we haven't done much of that here have we?'

'Nah not really, well unless you count that time down at Apollo Bay ...' Dean winked wickedly at Sam.

'Dude you promised no mention of that.' Sam cried out mortified, 'jerk.'

'Bitch.'

'So what we gonna do now?' Sam asked, 'we can't leave with that bastard still out there Dean ... what?'

'Dude you cussed.' Dean teased as he lowered himself down onto a straight backed chair, 'well I guess we got an Aussie hunt of gigantic proportions.'

'Great, how come we can't just have some normal time out like everyone else?' Sam sighed sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and holding his stomach carefully he stood and made his way over to where Dean sat at the table, 'just once I would like to be able to be just like everyone else on holidays.'

'Yeah I know beer, babes and beaches and not necessarily in that order.' Dean sighed, 'how you doing Sammy?'

'Sam's fine, dunno bout Sammy though who's he again?'

'Funny Sammmmy, very funny.'

The bathroom door opened silencing the quiet ribaldry between the brothers as they looked up at Becky. 'Becky you alright?'

'Yeah just feel a little woozy.'

'So Becky I don't think we got to meet properly yesterday what with all of us getting ill at different times ... I'm Sam.'

'Nice to meet you Sam,' Becky smiled holding her hand out to him, 'hey Superman how you feeling today?'

'Peachy, just peachy Princess.' Dean winked at Becky.

'Ah Superman?' Sam blinked and stared at Dean 'do I want to ask?'

'Nope not right this moment Samuel.' Dean growled though his eyes shone with laughter.

'Okay awkward.' Sam held his hands up in mock surrender, 'I'm gonna go have a shower.'

'You sure that you're okay?' Dean asked all humour gone as he gave his brother a visual examination.

'Dean ... I'm ... okay.' Sam finally relented knowing that Dean would only pick the I'm fine defence to pieces. Standing up he clutched at the table until a wave of dizziness passed and then with a small tight smile excused himself and lurched towards the bathroom.

'You are both too stubborn for your own good.' Becky muttered shaking her head.

'That aint the half of it Princess.' Dean grinned, 'coffee?'

'Mm please.' Becky said watching Dean move gingerly around the small kitchen area, 'you okay Dean?'

'Just aching, like I've been rolled by a steam roller a few dozen times but hey I'm fine how about you Sweetheart?'

'Gee Darling, where do I start?' Becky retorted enjoying the playful bickering with Dean.

Sam leant his head against the door for a moment as he tried to get his balance back, his stomach wound pulled with each agonising step making him feel nauseous but not enough to vomit and really do damage. Knowing that Dean would be breaking the door down at any moment to see why Sam hasn't started his shower, Sam lurched over to the shower cubicle and turned the taps on, waiting for the water to reach temperature before sliding his aching and abused body under the soothing liquid warmth.

Rubbing the soap over his chest and shoulders, Sam strained to hear any noise or problems coming from the other room, satisfied that nothing was happening he continued to ease out the kinks and aches of the last few days, washing away the fever induced sweats and stink of infection.

Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom feeling like a new man, stopping in mid-stride Sam stared in horror around the room. How had he not heard anything?

Dean lay sprawled face-down on the floor by the open door, blood seeped slowly from a long cut at the base of his skull, the site already swelling and bruising, 'Dean?'

Sam turned around slowly taking in the state of the room, their belongs strewn across the place and no sign of Becky. 'Becky?'

Shaking his head out of his reverie Sam hurried to his brother's side, checked for a pulse, and breathes before he let out his own held breath. 'Dean ... hey bro you with me?'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'dude there's four of you.'

'Dean? Hey stay with me dude.' Sam whispered tapping Dean's face lightly, 'what happened Dean?'

'Becky?' Dean blinked and tried to work out which Sam he was talking too.

'She's gone Dean, they went through this room but ... dude they never came into the bathroom and I didn't hear a thing, it was almost like they waited for just the right time.'

'When we're not together in the one room.' Dean sighed, 'fuck it they took her on my watch.'

'No Dean they took her on our watch.' Sam corrected him as he helped him up off the floor.

'Owkay dammit Sammy which one are ya?' Dean blinked his eyes still glassy and unfocused.

'How many do you see Dean?' Sam asked his voice filled with worry.

'Six,' Dean giggled, 'damn I'm surrounded by six geeks.'

'Funny Dean, come one Superman we need to get you back on the bed.'

'Aw gee Sam never knew that you felt like that.' Dean giggled lifting a shaking hand to swipe at Sam's face but missed completely setting him off with a new wave of giggles.

Lowering Dean onto the bed Sam tried to check out the wound on his brother's neck when he felt a hand snake around his neck forcing him forward and facing Dean, 'Sammy, you know dude that I love ya don't ya.' Dean slurred almost drunkenly, 'I know I don't tell ya but I do, I really do.'

'That's great Dean.'

'Hey Sammy!'

'Yeah?'

'I don't care bout your powers dude, hell I had a vision what does that make me?'

'My brother.' Sam sighed, 'Dean I have to check your neck can you sit still for me?'

'That's what I'm doin' aint I?'

'Kind of, ah shit Dean.' Sam couldn't hide the shock in his voice when he saw the full extent of Dean's head injury. 'We should get you to the hospital.'

'No, no hospital Sammy, please.' Dean turned tear-filled eyes to Sam, 'can't go and die again.'

'Not gonna die again Dean, but it's pretty bad.'

'You do it ... Sammy well one of you Sammy's you do it.'

'Dean I ...'

'Now Sam puhleaze?'

'Okay can you manage to lie down on your stomach while I get the stuff ready?' Sam asked standing up he swayed slightly before lurching over to where their depleted first aid kit sat.

Dean laid down and rested his cheek on the pillow so he could watch Sam move around, 'hey Sammy you's side on did you know that?'

'Yeah? How many of me do you see now?'

'Hmm does that one over there in the corner count?' Dean giggled. Sam turned on his heels to see where Dean pointed, a large man-shaped creature stood in the shadowed corner, it hadn't been there earlier. An unholy roar filled the room and before Sam could move to react, the creature had him pinned to the floor face-down and screaming in pain as the wound on his stomach threatened to explode under the unwarranted pressure.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to lift himself off the bed when he felt something or someone holding him down, fingers digging into the gash on the back of his neck.

'Dean!' Sam struggled even harder to get the creature off him when he heard his brother scream in agony. A burning sensation filled his back and shoulders and Sam felt both of his arms wrenched behind and upwards until both of the joints snapped. A hoarse cry escaped from his lips as the blackness started to encroach on his awareness.

'Nope no passing out yet!' a cold deep voice snarled in his ear, the acrid hot breath scorching his ear and neck. 'Get up Winchester.' The creature twisted its fingers in Sam's hair and pulled back in one vicious yank. Sam, unable to stop himself, rose to his knees, his head locked into position with the creatures hand still firmly tangled in his hair. His arms, hanging limply at his sides, both shoulders swelling and looking deformed. The pain tap danced along his spine and nerves.

'Sam?' Dean grunted out as they forced him to kneel on the floor facing his brother blood running down his neck and shoulders freely.

'Fine ... Dean.' Sam choked on a bubble of blood forcing its way upwards. 'Fine.' He spat the blood out and stared miserably at his brother. 'You?'

'Fine, just freaking great actually.' Dean slurred out, 'I only see three of ya now.'

'No more talking!' The creature who had attacked Sam ordered cuffing his prisoner over the back of his head, the one holding Dean replicating the movement. 'Actually gag them.' He ordered another silent demi-demon. The small reptilian-looking thing moved from the doorway and moved in a jerking fashion towards Dean, the joints of its legs clicking with each step.

'Whoa is that an Aussie version of a demon?' Dean spat out, 'actually two or three of them huh?'

'Shut up.' The blow connected with his injury making Dean see red flashes in front of him. A gag appeared and within a fraction of a second, they effectively silenced him.

'Dean!' Sam cried out, his own pain and anger dissolving into an energy directed at their tormentors. The small reptile flew across the room and landed with a crushing thud against the wall, the one holding Dean stumbled backwards eyes bulging until it too collapsed in a pool of green slime releasing Dean as it fell.

'What are you doing?' the large creature backed away from Sam letting him fall forward unable to prevent it fell breathlessly onto the thread-bare carpeting. Unaware of what happened Sam continued to concentrate on freeing Dean, he closed his eyes and pictured the demon pinned against the wall, opening his eyes he rolled over awkwardly and stared up at the thing suspended against the wall closest to him.

'Who sent you?' Sam demanded, his eyes normally a dark sea-green now swirled with grey mists.

'Father sent us.' The creature fought to stay silent but the need to speak was too great, the words forced from his lips.

'Why?'

'He wants you Sam.'

'And Dean?'

'To kill him in front of you, to – to break you.'

'Becky?'

'She is Father's already.' The demon answered just as the internal pressure grew to maximum in the body and exploded, sending various body parts and green slime all over the room and the Winchester brothers.

Panicked, exhausted, and in agony from two dislocated shoulders Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position, 'Dean?' he whispered staring down at his brother's still form, tears rolled down his face as he took in the destruction and devastation around him, 'what have I done?' Sam sobbed, the pain and guilt became too much and he collapsed blissfully unconscious to the floor.

Dean blinked and raised a shaking hand to his neck, coming away stained with his own blood. Confused he stared around at the mess and mayhem until he focused on Sam. 'Fuck Sammy?' he crawled over to his fallen brother, 'Sammy?' He whispered checking for a pulse, releasing his own breath when he found a strong steady one under his finger, a glance at Sam's chest confirmed his breathing on his own. That was something. Damn what had happened here?

'Dean?' Sam whispered. 'Oh god Dean I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what dude?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked his eyes open and stared up at the face swirling in front of him.

'That's the name,' Dean grinned although it looked more like a grimace, 'come on dude we gotta get you up and outta here.'

'No, can't ... my ... my shoulders.' Sam stopped talking and glanced down at his useless appendages.

'Sam? What the fuck did they do?'

'Both dislocated.' Sam managed to get out, 'Dean they have Becky you have to go and find her.'

'Aint leaving you Sam so no use arguing with me, we'll find Becky together.'

'How Dean? I can't use my arms.'

'Trust me?'

'With my life ... why?'

Dean grabbed a chair and snapped one of the wooden legs from the already broken frame. 'Here bite down on this.'

'Dean?'

'I have to reset your shoulders Sam, before it's too late.'

'No, no time go after Becky.'

'Now, bite down now Sam.'

Dean positioned Sam into a sitting position against the wall for a moment while he cleared a space for them free of slime and drying body parts. Then as gently as he could he laid his brother down flat on his back, head against the skirting boards. Deciding to work on Sam's right arm, first Dean settled himself down at his brother's side so he could use the wall as leverage. 'Ready?'

Sam put the chunk of wood in his mouth and bit down hard before nodding at his brother, his eyes filled with a mixture of pain and complete trust. Shaking his head, Dean mentally steeled himself and then without another thought or word pulled on Sam's arm until he heard the joint pop back into position. Sam lay panting heavily next to him; blood smeared the wood from when he bit his tongue, his eyes glassy and unfocused as his head lolled to one side.

Dean scrambled over to Sam's left, his own body screaming against the movement and the effort taken to set the first dislocation, he had to call upon his inner reserves of strength to do Sam's left, knowing the longer it took to reset the joint, the more likelihood of surgery to correct it.

Once again, he made sure that Sam had the wood in his mouth to bite on, anchored his feet and then summoning his last remnants of strength managed to pull his arm back into alignment.

Slumping unconscious to his side, Dean's head and shoulders rested against Sam's stomach, the younger brother already unconscious before his shoulder popped back in, panted in short sharp gasps of breath as his body fought the onslaught of a new agony. The pain flaring across his broad shoulders and down his spine.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 9

'Sam you with me dude?' Dean asked thickly, wincing with the sudden pain of his movement. 'I – I ah don't feel so good.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered keeping his eyes closed, his face drawn and etched with pain, 'Dean you okay?'

'Gonna be ...' Dean tried to stand but failed miserably instead, he turned his head just in time to vomit violently away from Sam. 'Eww that's just plain gross.'

'Dean you okay?' Sam struggled to sit up, 'talk to me Dude.'

'Ah shit Sam that was so gross it was not funny.' Dean moaned wincing with the onslaught of a massive headache. 'I aint never drinking again...hang on I didn't drink!'

'No they must have given you more than a whack over the head.' Sam muttered sympathetically his own head starting to throb. 'Argh, Dean I ah ... argh damn not now.' He cried out as he felt the beginning of a vision take control, 'Dean I ... ah.'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and tried to shake off the nausea and lethargy that started to overwhelm him.

_The sky filled with hot blushes of crimson and purples, a strong wind howled around the building as thunder roared in the distance. The image changed to inside a large warehouse, the walls lined with cages filled with people, different ages, sexes, and races. Although there was no sound inside. The image altered again and a platform solidified dominating one end of the warehouse, the centre of the floor filled with tables and chairs readied for the auction about to take place. A shrouded figure stood on the stage watching as the guards drag the first two victims towards him. The image shifted again showing the storm filled sky, flashes of silver lighting the darkened building. Another flash and the image morphed into the auction again, two young people suspended over the stage by two heavy chains and cuffs looped over two hooks. Laughter filled the silence as the hooded figure stepped forward dragging a third behind it, 'who wants to start the bidding?' the call went out making the bidding frenzy commence.  
A scream silenced the assorted voices as one of the prisoners was killed trying to escape. _

Sam yelled and sat up suddenly staring around wildly, 'Dean?'

'Here, what ... what did?'

'Um ... ahhh an auction, there was a warehouse, filled with cages of people and, and a big stage. A demon in a shroud or cape or something, had two young people on the stage ready to be sold, and umm he had someone else on a chain behind him. One of the caged prisoners tried to escape and ... fuck Dean they killed him.'

'Did you get any details of the warehouse?'

'Was really dark, like outside you wouldn't know that there was anything going on inside, and, and there was a really red sunset and then a lightening storm.' The words tumbled out as the vision replayed itself in Sam's mind. 'Dean Becky was the girl on the stage to be sold off first.'

'Becky?' Dean frowned and stared around the smashed motel room, 'they took her didn't they?'

'Yeah they did.'

'Fuck it all Sammy.'

'We got some explaining to do huh?' Sam said ruefully looking at the room, 'I guess that they don't give refunds for demon infestation?'

'Now that is funny Sammy.' Dean gave his brother a lopsided grin, 'so we good to get up off this shit covered floor?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Sam accepted Dean's proffered hand and slowly got to his feet, his stomach screaming at him as he straightened, 'argh stop Dean please.'

'Sammy?'

'Just gotta catch my breath.' Sam winced as he tried to move his arm to hold his stomach, 'man this sucks.'

'Now that is an understatement Sammy.' Dean sighed as he waited for Sam to feel well enough to move over to the bed. 'Owkay, the bed isn't in one piece we'll have to aim for the other one Sam.'

'Dean you okay?' Sam asked as he watched Dean sway unsteadily and crash into the table.

'Dizzy I guess dunno what's wrong with me.' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it. 'We have to get to Becky.'

'First we have to get you patched up.' Sam reprimanded him gently. 'Dean you look like death warmed up.'

'And you are such a supermodel, taken a look in the mirror lately?' Dean asked just his knees buckled and he collapsed against Sam heavily.

'Ahh Dean!' Sam gasped swaying against Dean's sudden weight, 'stay with me Dude.' Sam guided his semi-conscious brother to the one remaining bed and toppled onto it, taking most of Dean's weight across his abdomen. 'Fuck Dean!' he cried out as a tidal wave of pain rushed through him.

'Sammmmy wanna play with me?' Dean giggled rolling off his brother, 'wanna play wrestling?'

'Okay now we're entering the realms of the twilight zone,' Sam muttered as he stared up at the vacant look in Dean's eyes. 'Dude you with me?'

'Hey Sammmmy tag.' Dean pushed Sam hard making him fall off the bed, 'aw Sammmmy got a booboo?'

'Dean what the fuck is going on?'

'Gee spoilsport or what Sam, come on time to play ... Here's Dean!' He rolled over and neatly landed on his feet to tower over Sam, 'you're being a spoilsport Sammmmy.' Dean snarled gripping Sam's upper arms he dragged him upward, 'gee Sammy you aint any fun tonight.' The vacant look in Dean's eyes disappeared replaced by a bright maniacal light tinged with red, 'so Sam whatcha wanna do now? Play bounce?' He easily tossed Sam against the wall, watching with satisfaction as Sam slumped to the floor gasping in pain and breathlessness.

'Aw got another booboo Sammy? Want big brother to kiss it better?' Dean crouched down in front of Sam and tilted his head to one side as he regarded him carefully.

'Dean?' Sam whispered coughing up bright bubbles of blood. 'Dean you with me?'

'Every step of the way Sammy.' Dean grinned pressing a fingertip to Sam's mouth he stared at the bloodstain now on his skin. 'Mm Winchester blood.'

'Dean you gotta fight him.' Sam said fighting back the darkness, 'please for me fight him.'

'Sam?' Dean blinked and stared at his finger in dismay, 'man my head hurts ... oh shit gonna be sick.' Dean scrambled to his feet and managed to bolt to the bathroom, Sam could hear the violent retches from where he lay on the floor.

'Oh God kill me now.' Dean moaned spitting out the last of the bile, he washed his face and stared at the stranger in the mirror. 'Get a grip Winchester.' He muttered before staggering back to Sam. 'What happened Dude?'

'You went all Psycho on me.' Sam grunted managing to sit up against the wall, 'fuck Dean I think you broke some of my ribs.'

'I did this?'

'Ah yeah, kinda like something possessed you ...' Sam frowned 'can you help me up?'

Dean reached out to Sam trying to avoid his gaze, 'I am sorry Sam.'

'Hey it's okay Dean.' Sam smiled and reached over to his duffle bag his breath hitching as he moved; slowly he pulled a small flask out of the bag and undid the lid, 'hey Dean catch.' He tossed the bottle deliberately spilling the contents on his older brother. Dean hissed as the holy water sizzled on his skin, destroying the minor demon sharing his body. The cloud of black smoke spewed out of his mouth leaving him choking and gasping for air.

'God dammit fuckin' hell.' Dean exploded as his stomach rebelled on his again, this time he was wracked with only dry retching, his stomach now completely empty. 'Sam you okay?'

'Am now.' Sam said, 'sorry bout that.'

'Hey I woulda done ... actually.' Dean shrugged and made his way over to the bed and sank down next to Sam, 'helluva night huh Sammy?'

'Now Dude that is an understatement.' Sam grinned and then winced as a fresh wave of pain pushed through him.

'You need hospital dude.'

'So do you.'

'So we fix each other?'

'Sounds good to me.' Sam nodded to the first aid kit, 'rock, paper, or scissors to see who goes first?'

'Nope coz I know who is going to go first.' Dean said arching an eyebrow.

'We gotta find Becky.' Sam said trying to keep his mind off his brother's probing of his newer injuries, 'shit Dean!' he gasped when Dean hit a spot.

'Dude you are so fragile, I should wrap you up in cotton wool ... or better yet, what about a plastic bubble?'

'Cute, so cute.' Sam grumbled, 'your turn.'

After they finished dressing each others injuries the brothers dressed in fresh clothing and then the pair of them armed themselves and locking the door on the carnage inside they headed towards their rental car.

'Time to go hunting demon Aussie style mate.' Dean quipped in a fake Australian accent.

Sam shook his head and eased himself into the passenger seat, 'do we know where we're going?'

'Yeah I think we do.' Dean grinned slapping Sam's knee playfully, 'ready to go mate?'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 10

'Dean you're gonna kill me with that Aussie accent,' Sam moaned as Dean tried to think of as many antidotes as possible so he could fake the accent.

'Yeah but gotcha laughing.' Dean smirked as he concentrated on staying on the left side of the road. 'So Haley Jo where we going?'

'Warehouse, dark warehouse in the ...bush ... Dean look over there.' Sam pointed across Dean to a large dark building just off the road, surrounded by tall gum trees and brush there was no other building in sight.

'Hang on.' Dean said as he braked and turned off the road with ease, even driving in a car opposite to everything he knew and driving on the 'wrong' side of the road he drove like an expert.

Skidding to a halt they waited for the dust and stones to settle around them before getting out of the car and armed with flashlights and their weapons went the rest of the way on foot.

Every few seconds, Dean risked a glance over at Sam, neither one of them were up to their normal best let alone their best, best, but they had the Winchester stubbornness carrying them past the pain. Kill, salt, burn, exorcise whatever they needed to do, they were prepared for it, pain was just another factor.

Stealthily Sam picked the lock on a rear entrance and they crept inside, their survival instincts kicking in immediately, both listening intently for any signs of guards or for any signs of their being found out. So far so good.

Soft sobbing and moans caught their attention, and with Dean in the lead, the brothers made their way towards the sounds. Expertly picking the lock, Sam stepped back and let Dean go in first, and then he followed, covering his brother's back.

The windowless room held about twenty people; all shackled and naked as well they had numbers scrawled in texta on their upper arms. 'Dean these are the ones who are getting auctioned.' Sam whispered he could feel the fear and humiliation in the air, fetid and choking. 'It's alright, we're gonna get you outta here.' He whispered urgently to the prisoners, not wanting them to spook too badly.

'No, no they'll find you.' One of the prisoners wept she stared miserably up at their potential rescuers. 'Get out while you can.'

'No, first we get you guys out,' Dean said as he started working on one of the locks.

'Do any of you know Becky?'

''They took her not long before you came in.' the young woman replied watching Sam work on the lock holding her captive.

'Okay when we get you guys loose, I'm going to show you where to get out and then I want you to run and not look back, understand? Don't look back.' Sam said his voice flat and devoid of emotion, he had to hold it together for just a while longer.

'What about you guys?'

'We're going to find Becky and then get the hell outta here too.'

'Thanks,' she smiled wanly as Sam freed her and helped her to stand, 'I'm Kylie.'

'Hey Kylie, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean.' Sam returned the smile before moving on to the next one.

Finally, the brothers managed to free the captives, with an unspoken agreement between them; Sam nodded to Dean before he led the newly freed prisoners to the door and a way out.

Dean watched Sam leave before he turned, cocked his gun once again, and then headed off in the opposite direction. _'They had managed to stop half of Sam's vision now they just had to free Becky and kill the fucker once and for all.'_

Sam ushered his charges towards the rear door, that he and Dean had come through only moments before, Kylie hung back slightly, smiling up at Sam she reached up to cup her hand at the nape of his neck and pulled his face down towards hers, 'thanks Sam.' she whispered kissing him chastely on the lips. 'Be careful.'

'Always,' Sam said returning the kiss before extracting himself from her embrace and closed the door behind her.

'Aw such a touching scene, sniff, I almost shed a tear.' A cold mocking voice made Sam spin around his gun aimed chest height.

'You can't harm them now.'

'Who said I wanted to harm them?'

Sam opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself confused he cocked his head and stared at the demon in front of him, something was wrong. 'This was a trap? My vision everything a trap for Dean wasn't it?'

'You are good Samuel I will give you that you are good, but not so much of a trap for Dean, although I am appreciative that you brought him back to me. No, you see Samuel the trap, it was meant for you my dear boy.'

'Why? What have I done to you?' Sam asked steadying his gun hand with his other, his aim deadly accurate.

'Nothing, but you are worth so much to me,' the demon smiled, 'you see I have an American brother who has a great interest in you.'

'No, no, no, this is not happening.' Sam said rubbing his temple as his head started to throb with a new headache. Wincing he tried to keep his gun aimed true but the pain intensified and he eventually dropped the gun as he fell to his knees, both hands cradling his head as it felt as though it was going to explode.

'Oh believe me Samuel this is truly happening, and oh the auction? It is still going ahead, just that there won't be as many up for sale as you thought there were in your dreams. Just two stubborn brothers and an annoying young woman.'

'No,' Sam screamed lifting his gun he fired directly at the demon's heart. Even though he shot him at point-blank range, even though it was a direct hit to the heart, and even though it was a consecrated bullet, the demon remained standing and laughing maniacally at Sam.

'Aw Sammy what am I to do with you?' the demon smirked and with a swipe of his hand the gun flew from Sam's hand and he had the young man pinned against the wall. 'I do hate having to resort to such ... petty violence.'

'What ... who are you?' Sam ground out.

'All in good time, now dear boy there is something else I would like to direct your attention too. Your developing abilities are quite the talk of the demon realms and so I have decided to take a small precaution against your using them against me.' the demon waved forward two of his minions who dragged a struggling prisoner between them.

'Dean?' Sam breathed sadly, he had hoped secretly that Dean was able to get free and save Becky. Another movement caught Sam's attention and he watched two more guards drag Becky in.

'Do anything to me or mine and I will kill them in front of you, they will die knowing it was your fault.'

'No!' Sam screamed as he saw Dean frantically struggle, a tight gag preventing him from speaking, Becky tied the same way had a similar gag, tiny tremors ran through her visibly, her eyes hollow, her mind closed down, now unable to process anything or anyone around her. 'Alright I'll behave.' Sam ground out horrified at the way his brother and friend looked.

'I knew that you would see it my way.' The demon smirked letting Sam down from the wall. 'Get up.' He snarled kicking Sam's stomach viciously. Gasping for air Sam scrambled to his feet and stood swaying unsteadily, his hand clutching at his abused abdomen.

'Hands behind your back Sam and please don't try anything.' The demon said but with a tone that was daring him to try. Blankly Sam put his hands behind him and stood there passively while one of the guards tied his wrists together, 'very good Sam you are a quick learner.'

Sam turned his head to look down at Dean, taking in his brother's flushed face and greenish tinge to his sallow skin. Concerned for his apparently ill brother Sam looked down at the demon, 'Dean is ill, please let him go. I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

'No he is my insurance, but I will concede he is useless to me dead.' The demon said thoughtfully, 'take him to the medics, I need him healthy for the sale.'

'Thank you.' Sam said, even though it was not freedom at least a doctor will be able to help Dean. Stumbling slightly when a hand pushed him from behind Sam snuck one last glance at his brother before they were forced apart yet again.

They took Sam to the large hall he saw in his vision, his heart thumping madly when he saw the young woman Kylie already up on the stage chained to a post. 'What is going on?' he demanded refusing to take another step, 'what's she doing here?'

'It seems that she had a misguided notion of trying to help you.' The demon mocked the young woman, 'now get up the stairs Sam.' he shoved Sam again sending him crashing face first into the edge of the stage. Blood spurting from the corner of his mouth and a deep cut across his cheek. 'Fuck you are clumsy, I didn't want you marked.' The demon hissed, waving his hand over Sam's face he healed the injuries leaving behind a faint bruise and a long thin scar along Sam's cheekbone. 'Hmm though I do like the new scar.' He smiled.

They dragged Sam up onto the stage and fastened a thick leather dog collar around his neck, a heavy short chain anchored it to a pole giving him just enough room to stand and move in a radius of a meter and no more.

'I will return, behave yourselves.' The demon laughed as he watched them chain Becky to a pole the same way Kylie was. 'Oh isn't that sweet, Sam you are surrounded by beautiful young woman.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Sam snapped the words out, his head snapping back from a punch to the right side of his head stunning him slightly.

'No more lip from you either or Dean will suffer the consequences, remember just how sick he is.'

'You kill him and I swear I will kill you slowly.' Sam hissed straining against the collar.

'Temper, temper, now I want you to listen to me carefully. I am not going to use the drug on you, I want you alert, but, that does not mean that you can let lose some of your abilities. I want to remind you of the consequences of your actions ... Dean will die knowing that it is your fault, that your direct actions brought about his untimely demise. You may as well be holding the gun to his head, the same goes for the delectable young Becky and Kylie here; well I will just give her to my faithful as a toy. Am I clear?'

'Crystal.' Sam whispered through clenched teeth.

'Very good, now I must go and prepare my guests shall be here soon, you three behave yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't.'

'Fuck.' Sam breathed banging his head against the pole in frustration.

'Sam! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?' Becky cried out watching him head-bang the pole.

'Nothing.' Sam sighed resting his forehead on the rough wood. 'So Kylie how did you get mixed up in this?'

'I – I'm not sure exactly, I saw an ad on developing psychic abilities and thought it might be fun.'

'What ... what can you do?' Sam asked lifting his head to look at her.

'I ah I can start fires.' She whispered her face turning red with embarrassment, 'and if I concentrate carefully I can hear thoughts. Normally if they are loud, like with fear or pain or anger stuff like that.'

'How, how old are you Kylie if you don't mind asking.' He questioned her his heart sinking with each answer.

'Twenty-two next month.' Kylie said sadly, 'I should have been born already but I kinda came late.'

'Is your mom still alive?'

'My Mom? Oh my _Mum_ ... no she died in a fire when I was nearly a year old, my Nan and Pop raised me.' She smiled as she thought of her grandparents, 'they have a small property just outside Castlemaine, and we had chooks and a couple of sheep and a milking cow.'

'Your Mom died in a fire?' Sam repeated in shock, just how far reaching is this thing.

'Yeah they said it started in my nursery, a faulty lamp or something anyway she died in the fire, and my Dad died in hospital after complications from his burns while saving me.' Kylie shook her head, 'now look at me, and the ironic thing is that I can start fires with my mind.'

'Wow, I am sorry Kylie,' Sam said empathetically, 'my Mom died in my nursery when I was six months old, my Dad managed to get me and my older brother Dean out before the house went up.'

'That is so freaky Sam.' Kylie breathed, 'hey Becky you go through the same thing?'

'Something very similar,' Becky whispered, fear starting to control her thoughts. 'Sam where's Dean?'

'I dunno they took him to a doctor.' Sam muttered wincing with pain as his stomach wound flared again, coupling with his headache. 'I ah ... damn it ... not now.'

'Sam what is it?' the two girls cried in unison as they saw him convulse and then go limp, the chain supporting his weight, holding him in a grotesque suspension, like a puppet without strings but still suspended in the air.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS go to H T Marie for the advice on how to get around FF's upload probs and to Carikube for pointing me in the right direction!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

'So Doc what's the verdict?' Dean asked watching the doctor write copious amounts of notes on his clipboard, 'not catching am I?'

'Dean, do you remember eating or drinking anything that tasted strange?' The doctor asked staring at Dean over the frame of his glasses. 'Why?'

'Please Dean think, have you had anything strange to eat or drink lately?' the doctor persisted, his frown morphing into a mask of worry.

'Ah not really, I've been feeling off for a while, just put it down to being in a different country.' And all of the drugs that have been pumped into me. 'Oh and yeah I was a guest of your employer for a while.'

'Ah I see.' The doctor said before writing more notes, 'have you been vomiting?'

'Yeah I guess.' Dean answered his cockiness deserting him as he watched the doctor scratching again at that damned piece of paper.

'What about going to the toilet? Have you had any burning sensations urinating?'

'No, no that's fine if anything I haven't been going as much as I usually do.'

'Uhhuh.'

'What's with the uhhuhs doc?'

'Huh? Oh just a few more questions Dean, what about your bowel movements?'

'Now we're getting too gross, my bowel movements umm so alright I have had a bit of a gut ache and the runs.' Dean finally admitted trying to match the doctor's steady gaze. 'Fever?'

'Yeah, and I've passed out a few times.' Dean added before the doctor could ask. 'Headaches?'

'Killers.'

'Have you experienced a metallic taste in your mouth?'

'Yeah I guess I have.' 'What about dizziness? Shortness of breath? Nose bleeds?'

'Yes, yes, and no.'

'Hmm.' The doctor nodded and started to write again, Dean chewed his lower lip wanting to scream at the infuriating man, but he lay still and watched the pen move as he wrote.

'So doc how long have I got?' Dean quipped finally at the end of his patience.

'Hard to say Dean, hard to say at this point.' The doctor said with a small smile, 'after all just how many of us do know how long we're going to live for?'

'That is not an answer Doc.'

'Oh I thought it was the perfect answer,' the doctor put his clipboard down and pulled out his stethoscope again, 'I just want to check your chest again.'

'Shit doc that's colder than before.' Dean gasped, 'whatcha do? Stick it in some ice first?'

'Hmm interesting.' The doctor muttered and continued to listen to Dean's breathing and the clarity of his lungs. 'Next blood pressure.' He muttered pulling out the cuff and fixing it around Dean's arm before the younger man could register what he was doing. 'Just relax Dean.' the doctor said frowning as he watched the readings settle. 'Hmm, okay now how about your temperature?' he jammed the digital thermometer into Dean's ear and waited for the beep. 'Hmm, okay lad, lie back, and let me feel your stomach again.'

'I dunno doc after all I don't know you that well.' Dean tried to joke but the look on the doctor's face had him more than worried. 'You know doc you don't have the best poker fa...argh fuck, fuck, fuck!' He exclaimed his face draining of all colour as the doctor pressed on every tender spot he could find.

'You can pull your top down and get under the blankets now Dean,' the doctor said his voice softer, less authoritative, he perched himself on the edge of the bed and regarded his patient with a careful stare, 'frankly Dean I am very concerned, very concerned indeed. Your symptoms are quite severe, you are running a fever, have signs of a major infection but also exhibit signs of poisoning.'

'Poisoning?' Dean whispered in disbelief. 'How?'

'That I am not too sure of yet, I want to take some blood and see what we can come up with.'

'Doc is it ... is it curable? I mean you can find out what's poisoning me and get it out of my system can't you?'

'One step at a time Dean, first I am going to get some blood, and hook you up with an IV, fluids and a broad-spectrum antibiotic, also some pain relief that can be self-administered.'

'Doc, I have to get better, that bastard has got my brother.' Dean said gripping the man's arm tightly, 'I'm no good to him lying here.'

'You'll be no good to him, if we can't counteract the poison either Dean.' the doctor said easing his arm from Dean's death grip, 'the sooner we get this the sooner you can go back to your brother.'

'Doc ... how did you get mixed up with that crazy assed demon?'

'Long story son, might tell you about it one day but first I want to get your tests underway.'

* * *

Sam felt someone lowering him to the floor, he kept his eyes closed and tried to control his rapid heartbeat and breathing. The vision burned into his memory kept replaying repeatedly. His stomach roiled in rebellion and the pain behind his eyes burnt into his retinas adding to his misery and his nausea.

'Wake up Samuel.' A cold voice screamed at him from a distance, 'now.' He felt his body jerk in response to a blow or a kick to his stomach he wasn't too sure which, his mind detached from the physicality of his body. He wanted to float free, away from the pain, and the anguish, he wanted to be free. 'Get up or Dean dies.' The voice threatened him breaking through the warm cocoon surrounding his thoughts.

'Dean?' The flare of pain made him arch his back and scream, his heart wanted to explode inside his chest, pounding against the bone and sinew for release. His eyes snapped open as he screamed again, a hoarse primal scream 'Dean!' The posts shattered and splintered, imploding on them, in the distance Sam could hear them screaming, or yelling but it didn't matter.

He felt only the white heat fuelling his own despair and anger. His head turned to face the demon, his face twisted with pain and anger, his eyes wide, and dilated completely, the normal green gone replaced by a green so dark it looked black.

'No more.' Sam heard the girls' screams filling the decadent silence but it only registered as noise, more noise to fill his ears and deafen him, he wanted the silence back he wanted the calm and warmth of his cocoon back. He wanted to be rid of the vision his mind refused to let go of. walls shook with his anger, threatening to buckle and collapse. Chucks of wood and metal dropped in a violent parody of rain, non-discriminating about who they drop onto.

A cold numbing feeling doused the white heat consuming him from inside, shock started to set in as his eyes bled back to normal, blinking he turned his head to the direction of the coldness and saw Kylie kneeling next to him, blank-eyed and holding a now empty syringe. 'Kylie?' he managed to ground out as the numbness spread throughout his tortured body. His long limbs losing their tenseness, as he lay splayed out on the stage, aware but unable to move or speak.

'Thank you Kylie, well done.' The demon took the needle from her and patted the young woman on the head as though she was a pet. 'Such a temper tantrum Samuel.' He scolded Sam, 'although I am in a forgiving mood, after all you have displayed to me just how strong your abilities are becoming.'

Sam blinked and stared up at his tormentor, a lone tear escaped from his eye as he tried to regain control of his body, weakly he managed to lift two fingers on his left hand, but then the darkness exploded behind his eyes and threw him into blissful oblivion.

As he regained consciousness Sam groaned and swallowed deeply, still unable to move he didn't want to throw up and choke on his own vomit. He had to stay strong for Dean. As his awareness grew, Sam realised that he was no longer on the stage; instead, he was slouched against the wall of a cage, his head, and shoulders resting against the hard and ungiving metal bars. His knees bent awkwardly, the cage too small for him to have his legs stretched out. The cage only high enough for him to sit up and that is just enough, his long legs cramped and screamed in the tight conditions. But at least, his collar and chain were gone, although, so were Kylie and Becky.

The cage sat in the middle of a small room, with no windows and a wooden floor, light coming from an uncovered light bulb directly above him. confused he tried to work out what happened after the vision but it was all just blurry shadows.

'Ah I see that my boy has awoken.' The demon said as he appeared from nowhere to stand just out of arm's reach of Sam.

'Where am I?' Sam asked, his voice sounding husky and his throat so dry it hurt to talk.

'Somewhere safe.' The demon answered cryptically, 'here drink this.' A bottle of water appeared in the cage next to Sam, 'don't worry it's still sealed and hasn't been tampered with.'

'What's going on?' Sam asked suspiciously, as he took a cautious sip before nearly downing the entire contents of the bottle.

'I have had a change of mind where you are concerned.' The demon explained conjuring a chair for himself, sitting down he elegantly crossed his legs and flicked imaginary fluff from his trouser pants. 'That little demonstration you gave me earlier got me thinking.'

'Hope you didn't hurt yourself.' Sam snapped back, resting his head back against the bars, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Waiting for the demon to finish his little 'presentation'.

'That was so not funny Sam, you sound so much like Dean when you speak like that, anyway where did I get up too? Oh yes, that's right, so I got thinking about your true worth and then it dawned on me. Why should I give you to him? Why can't I keep you for myself? After all I was the one who found you, I was the one who monitored your arrival here. I was the one who killed off the good doctor when she stopped being of use. It was all me, and now, now he wants me to hand you over without a word coz he is the big brother.' The demon sighed and shook his head dramatically. 'I cannot see the point of that, honestly if it was reversed and he was the one holding you I am sure that he wouldn't hand you over just like that.'

'Gee dunno whether I should be flattered or not.' Sam sneered, his head started to throb and his stomach was now doing somersaults in an attempt to be rid of its contents.

'What's wrong Sam?' The demon asked seeing his young prisoner suddenly go a mix of green and creamy paleness. 'You don't look well.'

'I – I ah gonna ... gonna ... be ... sick.' Sam managed to get out as he started retching, a bucket appearing in his hands before he could expel anything.

'Perhaps I used too much tranquiliser.' He muttered watching Sam carefully, 'bloody hell this wasn't meant to have happened.'

'What ... what did you ... give to ... me?' Sam asked spitting out the last of vomit he wiped his hand over his mouth weakly and stared miserably up at his captor.

'Just something to calm you down, keep you aware but it must have been too much because you collapsed and now this.' The demon waved his hand ineffectually in the air, 'now you're spewing your guts up and it is totally gross.'

'Yeah well excuse me for nothing ...' Sam muttered as his stomach started to cramp again.

'Ah shit.' The demon hissed and disappeared as Sam started to vomit into another bucket, although this time it was mainly bile. Panting heavily Sam closed his eyes and tried not to think of the putrid contents of the buckets still in the cramped cage with him. his hand hit the top of a bottle; opening just one eye he managed to focus on the bottle of water, cool to the touch.

The demon reappeared as the buckets vanished, taking the stench with them, 'so feeling better mate?' he asked sitting back in his seat he regarded Sam with an even stare. 'You do look a little better.'

'Thanks I think.' Sam muttered. 'So you were telling me what you were planning to do?' he asked sleepily, stifling a yawn he tried to focus on the face hovering just out of reach. 'Dude there's two of you.'

'Funny Sam, very funny.' The demon smiled and reclined back a little further, 'so I decided that I want you for my own, I earned you, so you can stay down here for now it's the safest.'

'For who you or me?'

'You of course, you have no blood idea do you? Fine then, this little anteroom is my secret, no one else knows of it, and I do mean no one, it is protected so nothing supernatural can infiltrate it. I can keep you here indefinitely if I want and no one would ever find you.'

Sam sat back and stared in horror as the words hit him hard, he felt like someone managed to sucker punch him. 'No.'

'I am afraid that you have no say in the matter Sam, it is either this or to be sold to my brother and that is not going to happen anytime soon.'

'I am not going to be kept a prisoner by you or anyone.'

'Oh dear, I didn't make myself clear did I? You are not a prisoner, you are my possession.' The demon declared.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

((((((((((HUGS TO EVERYONE))))))))))))))

who have been faithfully reading and those who have been reviewing this story and have kept with me with the delays and obvious problems with this site.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The doctor stared at the test results disbelievingly; he couldn't understand just how his patient has managed to survive this long. Sighing heavily he rubbed his hand across his eyes wearily and then he strode into Dean's room, trying to force the look of dismay from his face.

'Hey Doc.' Dean whispered turning his head to face the doctor, 'so what's the verdict?'

'How you feeling Dean?'

'Well it's like this Doc, these self-administered meds are freaking great,' Dean gave him a sloppy grin, 'but fuck Doc its hurting something bad all the time now.'

'Dean I wish that I had better news for you.' The doctor started and then stopped himself when he saw the absolute misery and pain flit across Dean's face and then disappear covered by a stony blank look. 'Your test results are back.'

'And?'

'This poison ... acts like a virus, once it is in your system it moves with terrifying speed acting your major organs.'

'And?'

'And it seems that ... your kidneys are shutting down, your liver is compromised, your lungs and ... Dean your heart.'

'I've had heart trouble before Doc, I survived that.' Dean stated, though he neglected to state it was through supernatural and unnatural means.

'Dean we are working around the clock to find the antidote for you...'

'And this is where the but comes in...' Dean tried to joke but instead started coughing uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath he curled in on himself trying to ease the pressure on his tortured lungs.

Moving quickly the doctor fitted a nasal cannula and started the oxygen, pumping it into Dean. Moments later, Dean stopped coughing and hiccuped a few times until he could breathe easier, 'thanks Doc.' He wheezed.

'I wish it was more Dean I truly do.'

'So you haven't told me the punch-line Doc.'

'Your body is shutting down on you Dean, that's the bottom line unless we can isolate the poison and create an antidote you will ... as your organs shut down, you will need more and more assistance to continue surviving until ...'

'Until I kick it huh Doc?'

'I am so sorry Dean.'

'Do you have any idea what kind of poison?'

'No, but we are working on isolating it in your blood and hopefully.'

'Hope is for fools Doc.' Dean muttered angrily. 'I can't lie here and wait for my body to shut down, I have to find Sam.'

'Dean ... listen to me by the end of the week ... you will be in a catatonic state.'

'I don't care Doc I have to find Sam.'

'Tell me Dean ... what good will you be for Sam if you do find him only to die in his arms?' the Doctor asked intentionally sounding harsh, he needed his patient to understand the dire predicament that he is really in.

'Doc, please Sam's all I got left...' Dean implored the man his voice thick with emotion, 'that freaking thing has him and doing ...' Dean stopped suddenly as a wave of pain washed through him, spiking in his already tortured lungs, his breathing hitched sounding wet and full of fluid. His wide olive green eyes focused on the doctor for a handful of fleeting seconds before his eyelids slid shut.

'Shit Dean stay with me,' the Doctor cried out as he listened to the bubbling sounds coming from Dean's throat and chest. His lungs now failing rapidly, filled with fluid virtually choking him.

Propping his young patient up with pillows, the doctor chewed his lower lip and readjusted Dean's pain relief upping the amount until the agonised expression eased on his face and he started to breathe a little easier.

His anger rising the doctor made sure that Dean was as comfortable as possible, found a nurse to remain at the patient's bedside for constant monitoring, and then headed towards the large double black door at the end of the hallway.

'Master forgive this intrusion but I need to speak to you now.'

'What is it?'

'My patient Dean Winchester.'

'What of it? Is he well enough to be...'

'He is in pulmonary distress, his body is shutting down. He is dying Master.'

'Why haven't you fixed the problem? That is why I sent him to you to fix him.'

'He has ... someone has poisoned him Master, and I have no idea how to counteract it. It is nothing like I have seen before.'

'Poison?'

'Yes Master, it is acting like a virus ... shutting down his major organs, he has developed fluid on his lungs, I fear that the young man has only a matter of hours left now, my first prognosis was actually a week but ... his heart and lungs are failing.'

'Fix him.'

'I can't Master, I have no idea what kind of poison it is or how long it has been in his system.'

'This is not acceptable.' The demon roared, 'Dean Winchester must not die, I need him.'

* * *

Dean tossed restlessly against the pile of pillows, his fingers twisted in the thin fabric of the sheets; the nurse murmured soothing words as she bathed his forehead and checked the monitors constantly.

_An unholy roar filled the room and before Sam could move to react, the creature had him pinned to the floor face-down and screaming in pain as the wound on his stomach threatened to explode under the unwarranted pressure._

_'Sammy?' Dean tried to lift himself off the bed when he felt something or someone holding him down, fingers digging into the gash on the back of his neck._

_'Dean!' Sam struggled even harder to get the creature off him when he heard his brother scream in agony._

'Sam!' Dean screamed as his eyes snapped open and he stared around wildly, knocking the nurse away with a reflexive action.

'What's going on in here?' The doctor demanded as he ran into the room hearing Dean's screams from down the hallway. He took in the unconscious form of the nurse lying against the far wall and then the wild look in Dean's eyes.

'Calm down Dean, please calm down.' He said walking towards his patient with hands forward and palms up in a completely passive gesture.

'Where's Sam?' Dean demanded, his memory still jumbled from the vision, nightmare or whatever it was.

'Dean do you remember where you are?' The doctor asked as he came to a stop next to the nurse, bending down he checked to make sure that she was alright before he turned back to Dean.

'Medica... fuck I think I know how I got poisoned Doc.'

'How?' The doctor helped the hapless nurse to her feet and settled her in a chair before giving Dean his full attention.

'I ah, a little while ago Sam and I got attacked in our motel room ... I think that he was connected to the Master dude but I'm not sure, he had this weird demon with him. All limbs and wings and it creaked each time it moved.' Dean took in a shuddering breath as the memory came flooding back. 'I had a bad cut on the back of my neck, we had just gotten through one attack and then there they were ... the weird lizard gargoyle thing got on me and dug its claws into my wound. Fuck, I thought my head was going to explode it burnt literally. Since then I've been getting sick.'

'Demon poison, ah thanks Dean I think we might be able ... Dean? No Dean not now.' The doctor cried out as he pulled the pillows out from behind Dean and pressed the emergency button against the bedhead. 'Not now Dean, you gotta fight it man fight.'

* * *

Sam tried to stretch a little more but it was useless, the cramp bit into his left leg muscles like it was a vampire feeding from the inside out. Miserably he tried to think of other things, other people, and places, anything to forget the cramping.

_'Hey Dad do ya think that Sammy's old enough to learn to shoot yet?' Twelve year old Dean asked John, Sam standing quietly behind his older brother preferring to let him negotiate with their father on his behalf._

_'Don't think so son, as soon as he can hold the gun in one hand then we will talk about it.'_

_'What about hunting?'_

_'What about it?'_

_'Ya think that Sammy could come on one soon?'_

_'Dean ... Dean what's all of this about?'_

_'Just ... well I'm allowed to come on the hunt with you and Sammy well he has to stay in the car ...' Dean started but the thunderous look on his father's face stopped anything else coming from his mouth._

_'Sammy is not going to hunt with us Dean; there is no discussion about it.' John declared turning his blazing gaze to his youngest son, 'do you hear me Sammy?'_

_'Yes Sir.' The timid little voice came from behind Dean._

_'I didn't hear you Sammy, do you understand no hunting for you, yet you are too young.'_

_'Yes Sir.' Sam said loudly lifting a defiant gaze to his father, he held his stare for a few minutes before dropping it again, 'I'll stay in the car Sir.'_

_'Good.' John nodded frowning slightly, confused at the sudden obedience shown by both boys; normally they would nag him to death in tandem to get what they want. 'Listen Sammy, you are only eight years old, when you hit twelve like your brother is now then you can come with us.'_

_'Another four years away.' Sam mumbled miserably, then he straightened his shoulders as he lifted his head and stared long and hard into his father's eyes, 'Yes Sir, I understand Sir.'_

_John shook his head, sometimes he wondered if he was too hard, too militaristic on the boys, when his eight year old calls him sir instead of daddy. 'Okay Dean, you with me or not?'_

_'With you Sir.'_

_'Good, now Sammy you know the drill ... lock the car, keep the salt and holy water on your lap and do not under any circumstances open the doors to anyone except me and Dean and only after we give you the signal.'_

_'Yes Sir.' Sam replied keeping his stare fixed on his father's face, 'I have my book I guess.'_

_'Dean with me,' John ordered as he watched Sammy climb into the impala and lock the doors, turning Sam stared directly at his father again unblinking luminous green eyes fixed on him, shivering slightly John almost gave in to the silent pleading when he strode towards the trunk and got the weapons ready._

_Dean stared at Sam and shrugged his shoulders in apology; he could feel Sam's misery emanating from the car. Sam gave him a small sad smile before he disappeared burrowing down on the back seat, already reading his book, salt, and holy water balanced on his long gangly legs. Even at the age of eight Sam was showing signs of his growing to an impressive height. 'Still not as tall as me though Dude.' Dean grinned and hurried after his father, carrying the shotgun and a large back pack slung over his shoulder. After they left, Sam put his book down and knelt on the back seat watching the disappearing backs of his father and brother._

_Tears bit his eyes but he refused to let them out, only girls cry and he was a Winchester man, no Winchesters cry Dean told him that._

_He wanted to tell daddy about his dream but he knew that it wouldn't make any difference; Sammy's dreams are not real. Just like the monster that lurks under his bed, that's not real according to Dean and daddy but both of them haven't taken the time to look under the bed have they?_

_The rocking of the car made him whimper and hide on the floor behind the front seat, clutching the salt and holy water bottles in each hand. The night sky was inky black and the only light now was the moonlight. Dean and their Dad were taking too long and Sammy was tired, hungry, and now terrified. The growling kept getting closer to the car and now the car rocked as something big and horrible tried to get into him._

_'Dean!' Sam screamed as the glass showered down on him and a large paw like hand groped at him in the darkness. 'Dean!' with a shaking hand Sammy threw the salt at the hand and then emptied the holy water. The creature howled in pain but didn't leave. Sam's tears fell freely now as he pressed himself further against the front seat trying to avoid the sharp talon like claws. Hiccuping he started to shake, daddy and Dean were gone, maybe the monster got them too and he was all alone._

_His high pitched pain filled scream echoed through the woods as the claws connected and ripped the tender, soft skin on his back. _

_A loud explosion, pierced the darkness encasing Sammy as he felt invisible hands cradling him, the soft scent of a woman filled him with calm and warmth. 'Sammy.' Daddy was calling him but he wanted to stay with the pretty and blond lady who smelled so nice._

Sam snapped his head up and wiped at the moisture on his cheeks, the soft touch, and scent still lingering on his skin. 'Mom?' he whispered faintly and then shook his head, it was just a dream, a memory in the guise of a dream but no mother holding him, no one coming to help him. He was alone and trapped in a tiny cage at the mercy of the whim of a demon.

'So Sammy did you have a good sleep?' the mocking voice came from behind him this time, twisting his neck awkwardly Sam stared at the demon now inhabiting another human 'meat-suit'.

'What do you want?' Sam grumbled rubbing his temples roughly, 'if you're here to gloat then leave me alone.'

'Aw whatsa matter Sammy got an owie?'

'Do you know how stupid you sound?' Sam snapped, 'got a headache if you really want to know.'

'Would you like some time outside your cage?' the demon asked suddenly changing the subject. 'I have decided that you can move around your new home as you see fit.'

'What new home?' Sam asked unable to help himself, he ached from head to toe and felt totally crappy.

'Why this room of course, like I said earlier it is completely protected nothing and no one can enter or leave except myself of course. So you are safe here.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam asked suspiciously.

'He is safe for now, in my medical unit.'

'You have a medical unit?'

'Of course, just because I like to exploit my human prisoners and use and occasionally abuse them but it doesn't mean that I don't offer free medical assistance when they need it.'

'And Dean?'

'He ... he is not well so the doctors are taking good care of him.'

'What's wrong with Dean?' Sam demanded his anger rising.

'Seems like someone decided to poison him,' the demon said trying to dismiss the information as gossip.

'What the fuck do you mean poison him?' Sam snarled, 'tell me what is wrong with my brother.'

'Well the doctor seems to think that a freaky demonic creature poisoned Dean when it dug its claws into a large cut on the back of his neck.'

'At the motel room...' Sam gasped not realising that he had spoken aloud. 'It poisoned him?'

'I am sorry my pet, we are doing everything for him.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'The doctor is very ... proficient if he thinks that he can help Dean then he will I can assure you.'

'I want to see Dean.'

'Sorry not gonna happen.'

'Please, I will stay here with you willingly just save Dean and let me see him.'

'Sorry Sammy but I cannot risk letting you out of this room.' The demon said as it moved closer to Sam's cage, squatting down on its haunches it regarded Sam with an even stare, 'I really am sorry, if I could I would bring your brother to you.'

'Please, please let me see Dean he's the only family I have left.' Sam begged turning on the biggest puppy dog eyes and earnest face, he could muster.

'What will you do for me Sam?' the demon mused, 'how far are you willing to go for your brother?'

'I don't understand.'

'Would you be willing to fight alongside me, against my brother?'

Sam blanched and pushed himself away from the demon, as the realisation hit him, 'no.'

'No? But you haven't heard my full proposal yet.' The demon pouted.

'No, never I will never fight for you or any freaking demon.' Sam declared furiously, silently begging Dean for his forgiveness.

'Not even for your brother's life?'

'No, Dean would understand, fuck he would even kill me if I said yes.' Sam snapped with a choked laugh at the thought.

'Hmm well we are in a bit of a pickle aren't we?' The demon said smiling slyly, 'I can make you, you know.'

'I know.'

'And yet you still defy me?'

'Yes.'

'I see.' The demon stood up and waved his hand, the cage surrounding Sam disappeared causing the young man to topple to his side. 'Stand up Sam.'

Sam struggled to get his cramping limbs to work for him but failed, his legs jerked with pin-and-needles spiking along his nerves, 'can't yet.' He panted out.

Angrily the demon waved his fingers and Sam found himself suspended in the air in front of his captor. 'Ah just like a puppet on a string, oh wait there is no string.' The demon laughed and stepped closer to Sam, running a hand down Sam's chest, 'you made me angry Sam, I don't like being angry.'

'Sorry ... then again ... nope I'm not.' Sam said cockily setting a blank almost bored look on his face.

'Don't tempt me Sam.' the demon hissed, 'I will ask you again, if you will be willing to fight at my side, I will allow you time with your brother, your potentially dying brother.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Sam sneered.

'Hmm maybe not myself but perhaps ... your brother!'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 13

Dean opened his eyes and moaned audibly, he felt as though he had been run over several times with a convoy of semi-trailers. After two attempts, he managed to focus on the face floating above him. 'Sammy?'

'No Dean it's me,' the doctor smiled as he placed a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Sammy?' Dean asked again, before a coughing fit took his breath away.

'Easy Dean, just let the oxygen work through your system,' the doctor said replacing the nasal cannula with an oxygen mask, 'that's it nice and slow breathes.'

Dean eased the mask away from his face when he could breath on his own and stared miserably up at the doctor, 'so doc, what's your name anyways?' he whispered the question, his throat too sore to try any louder.

'Oh ... well let me fix that, my name is Wayne Morgan, you can call me Wayne by the way.'

'Thanks.'

'No problems at all, want some water?' The doctor held the glass for Dean as he sipped the cool refreshing liquid.

'Sammy?' Dean asked again when he finally pushed the glass away from his face.

'I'm sorry Dean but the Master won't bring him here.'

'Sammy?' Dean persisted unshed tears shining in his eyes, 'need to ... 'fore I die ... please.'

'Dean, listen closely to me, we are very close to an antidote, and since you were able to let us know about the demonic poison we have been working on it. That's why you are graced with my presence I have my entire staff working on it.'

'Gee thanks.'

'So I want you to relax as much as possible, I have upped your pain relief and have placed drainage tubes in, one in both lungs to ease the fluid issue. The best thing you can do is to relax and do not get stressed.'

'Sammy,' Dean persisted stubbornly, frustrated at the doctor's lack of understanding.

'I'll try to talk to the Master again, but...'

'Please ... Sammy.' Dean yawned and settled back on his pillows, he tried to fight it but the tiredness set in his bones and muscles draining him of his waning strength.

'Sleep well Dean.' Wayne Morgan said as he gave Dean one last check over, noted the levels of the fluid drainage and the various monitors before leaving once again to talk to his demonic Master.

_'Happy birthday Deanie!' ten year old Sammy smiled, his voice whistling through his new teeth as they dropped into place in the front. 'I made it myself.' He added shyly._

_Dean grinned and pulled at the newspaper wrapping, inside he found a notebook, Sam had made a new cover for it and glued it over the original. In black texta and gold glitter, he managed to write in neat precise letters 'Dean's Journal.' The 'a' in journal pencilled in where he had forgotten it. 'This is great Sammy.'_

_'So's you can have a journal just like daddy.' Sam beamed proudly. 'Coz you're such a great hunter already.'_

_'Aw Sammy.' Dean felt a blush creeping up his throat and made a big fuss of picking up the wrapping. _

_'Hey Deanie.'_

_'Yeah Sammy.'_

_'Got cake too.' Sam grinned, 'Mrs Thomas baked you one, coz I asked her too coz I'm too young to use the oven.'_

_'Wow Sammy that's great.'_

_'You have ta blow out ya candles and make a wish!'_

_'Yeah I know Sammy, so what kinda cake is it?'_

_'Umm chocolate chip with double chocolate frosting.' Sam said solemnly._

_'My favourite.' Dean grinned as they made their way to the small kitchenette._

_Sammy ran to the fridge and went to pull out the cake, 'no!' he cried out in dismay._

_'What is it Sammy?' Dean rushed to his brother's side when he saw the object of Sammy's misery._

_The cake so carefully made for Dean by Mrs Thomas, and decorated with 'M&Ms' by Sammy sat in the fridge in a mangled mess. It looked like it had been dropped and hastily put back on the plate, piled high in a sticky mess._

_Dean remembered hearing the crash of the backdoor and stumbling footsteps of their father as he came home from the bar. He had to go hustling for money for them so that they could move on. Dean knew that John was drunk when he heard the slurred curses fill the one bedroom apartment. His Dad must have sent the cake flying while he was too drunk to realise._

_Gone before the boys rose the next day, he had left a note for Dean with their list of chores and orders and a promise of being home in two days. He had forgotten Dean's birthday and wrecking the cake. He was on a hunt._

_'Hey don't cry Sammy, its okay we can still eat it.' Dean said wrapping his arm around his brother's bony shoulders._

_'You sure?'_

_'Yep, it's just gonna be an adventure that's all, an' with ice cream well it's gonna be fine.'_

_'You're the bestest brother Deanie, happy birthday.'_

Dean's breath hitched as he woke, disorientated and in pain, little Sammy's voice still ringing in his ears, 'you're the bestest brother Deanie, happy birthday.' Dean could remember his fourteenth birthday as clearly, as though he had just had it. He still carries that notebook Sammy gave him in his duffle bag, using it to record his personal feelings and emotive stuff that he couldn't talk to anyone about including his baby brother. The first page was filled with his feelings about that birthday and his Dad leaving before he woke, it was another day and another hunt for John Winchester, and another painful reminder that ten years ago he lost his soul mate. Dean wrote down everything and then hid the book so no one would ever read it and ever know just how hurt he had been. All he wanted was his Dad to say sorry for wrecking the cake and to wish him happy birthday. No present or anything just that but it never happened and John never ever brought it up, it was done and forgotten. Except by Dean.

* * *

'Master I think it would be in the best interest of the patient if he could spend sometime with his brother.'

'I have already said no Doctor what else is there?'

'He is giving up, thinking that he will never see Sam again and he's willing himself to die. Master we will lose him even if we find the antidote in time.'

The demon paced his office, staring out at the bushland behind the building. Flush with wattles and eucalyptus trees. 'Fine, but he will have to be taken to Sam.'

'Master.'

'That or nothing Doctor, have him ready to be go in an hour.'

Wayne chewed his lower lip again, drawing blood as he thought of a way to transport Dean with the least amount of discomfort for him.

Snagging one of the wheelchairs, he pushed it into the young man's room and with a grand gesture brought it to a halt next to the bed.

'What's going on?' Dean wheezed his voice muffled by the mask.

'Feel like going on a little trip?'

'Where?'

'Your wish is my command; you wished to see your brother?'

'Sammy?' Dean brightened and sat up expectantly.

'Yeah, but first some ground-rules, you are to remain in the wheelchair at all times, you have to keep you oxygen flow going so no removing the mask, you are not to get over excited, angry, upset or stressed and well we'll see if we need anymore.'

'Where is he?'

'The Master has him in the stronghold we are to go to meet the Master and he will allow us to accompany him. Please Dean don't do or say anything to make him angry, we are lucky that he has said yes to this.'

Dean opened his mouth to grate out a well worded retort and then stopped himself, if he had to act like a good little prisoner to see Sammy and then he would have to do it.

He needed to know that Sammy was alive and alright, _damn why did they listen to those girls back in the states._

Exhausted with the effort of moving from the bed to the wheelchair, Dean closed his eyes and rested while the doctor fussed around with various things, tubes and drainage bags filled with gross looking murky fluid.

'Okay let's get going.' Wayne said clapping Dean on the shoulder, 'how you doing there?'

'Fine.' Dean whispered trying to stay awake, 'peachy keen, can we get going anytime soon?'

'Yes of course, listen why don't you lean back and relax until we get there.'

Dean's eyes closed before Wayne stopped speaking, with a small smile the doctor covered his patient with a waffle blanket to keep him warm, gave him one last cursory check up, and then pushed him out of the room and down to the Master's den.

* * *

In the corner furtherest from the doorway Sam sat huddled against the wall. His long legs bent and pressed up against his chest, his cheek resting on his knee. Despondent he had spent the last two days virtually in the same position, barely eating or drinking unless forced fed.

'I have a visitor for you Samuel.' The demon appeared in front of Sam startling the young man out of his depressive thoughts. 'Oh what's wrong Sammy?'

'Sam, my name is Sam no one gets to call me that except Dean.' Sam snapped pushing himself up the wall to his full height he stared at the demon defiantly, 'so who gets to play with your pet tonight?'

'Oh Sam such cynicism.'

'Save me from your inane rhetoric and tell me who do I have to please tonight so you will leave Dean alone?'

The harshness in Sam's voice took the demon by surprise for a moment before he recovered and plastered the patronising smile on his face again. 'Oh I think you are going to want to see this visitor.' The demon waved his hand and the door opened revealing Wayne and Dean huddled in the wheelchair.

'Dean?' Sam whispered unable to take his eyes from his brother's frail form, 'what's happened to him?'

'First before I allow him in Sam there are some ground rules for this little reunion,' the demon said ominously, 'to start with ...' he waved a hand and a cuff appeared around Sam's wrist, the cuff was on the end of a short chain embedded in the wall. 'Now you may talk to your brother, however, there is to be no physical contact, no exchanging of anything at anytime, remember I can see everything that happens. Also you are not to discuss our little arrangement at all, and finally if you behave and adhere to the rules then I may allow you to see each other once a week.'

'Whatever you want.' Sam muttered staring down at Dean, keeping eye contact with his big brother.

'Bring him in Doctor Morgan.' The demon waved his finger at the stranger standing next to Dean.

'What's wrong with him? Why has he got an oxygen mask on?' Sam demanded as he watched them get closer, 'what have you done to my brother?'

'It was the demon's poison; we are working to counteract it as we speak.' The Doctor said immediately warming to Dean's younger brother, he could feel the power and emotions ripple from him like a those in a wave. 'Dean has suffered pulmonary distress, he has fluid build up in both lungs, the mask is to help his breathing, and the tubes are draining the excessive fluid.'

'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy.' Dean smiled wanly, trying to look stronger than he felt, 'just another day at the office Sammy.'

'We shall leave you two to visit, remember the rules Samuel.' The demon warned as both he and the doctor disappeared.

'I was so scared Dean they said that...' tears shone in Sam's eyes as he took in the frailty of Dean's body in such a short amount of time.

'Hey I'm still kicking and the doc seems to think that he can cure me.' Dean wheezed out, the effort clearly exhausting him.

'I am so sorry Dean this is all my fault.' Sam started but stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face, straining against the cuff Sam tried to get as close to Dean as possible but even with the metal cutting into his skin he couldn't get any closer.

'I'm okay Sammy, honestly.' Dean whispered as loudly as he dared so he didn't set off another coughing fit. 'The poison aint gonna kill me.'

'Dean he ... he intends on keeping us here ... until I turn twenty-five and six months.' Sam said hesitantly, 'that's when my abilities mature or some shit like that.'

'Sam what did he mean by your arrangement?'

'Dean I can't ... please if ... he'll stop us from seeing each other.' Sam said, 'we have to get you well enough to escape, I want to go home to America.'

'So do I Sammy, and not in a body bag.'

'Hey that's not going to happen Dean okay.' Sam said his voice thick and filled with pent up emotions and feelings.

'Sammy, what is he doing to you?' Dean asked his stare piercing Sam's heart, 'what is it Sammy?'

'Nothing Dean honestly there's nothing that I can't handle.'

'Sammy please.'

'Kylie and the others I think he sold them.' Sam said turning his face away from Dean, unable to meet the steady gaze anymore. The humiliation too much for him to think about let alone speak about.

'We're gonna get through this Sammy.' Dean said his voice sounding stronger than before, 'I promise Sammy we're gonna send this one and its brother back to the hell where they spawned from.'

'Okay I think that's long enough for your first visit, especially seeing Dean's so ill,' the demon announced as he re-entered the room, 'doctor I think ... perhaps before you go you should give Samuel here a check up.'

'Master?' the doctor looked up confused at the demon not sure exactly what he has in mind.

'Just a quick one, I want to make sure that he will not suffer the same way as his brother.'

'I'm fine,' Sam snapped paling as he watched the doctor move closer to him, 'I don't need anyone touching me.'

'Now, now, Samuel play nice.' The demon mocked him, suddenly another cuff trapped Sam's free hand, effectively trapping him against the wall. 'Doctor if you please.'

'Leave him alone.' Dean snapped.

'Now I think it is time for the peanut gallery to shut their mouth.' The demon threatened, enjoying his little stirring up of the brothers, 'one more word and no more visits.'

Sam pushed himself hard against the wall, 'please don't touch me,' he whispered terrified he watched the man come close enough to feel his breath on his skin.

'It's alright Sam I'm not going to hurt you,' the doctor said, his anger building with the sight of the tall and proud young man being reduced to a pitifully begging creature, terrified to be touched.

Mewling softly Sam squeezed his eyes closed and tried to ignore the tender touches as old and new injuries were inspected, the doctor held his tongue his suspicions becoming fact the more he examined Sam. 'I – I need to see his back,' he said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, Sam's eyes snapped open when he heard those few words and he felt as though he was going to shatter into tiny fragments. Invisible hands undid one cuff, pushed him around until he faced the wall and then recuffed his wrist. Shudders coursed down his spine as Sam waited for a new round of torment and humiliation to begin. But this time all, he felt was the gentle touch of a caring doctor examining his scarred back.

'I am so sorry for this Sam.' the doctor whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear, 'I will return to finish my exam when Dean is not here.'

The doctor saw Sam visibly relax at hearing that, sighing he patted Sam's shoulder and turned to face his Master, 'I will have to return with some ointments, bandages and medications, he has a slight infection in one of the cuts on his back and is running a temperature.'

'Return Dean to his room and then do what you have to, I need Sam fit for tomorrow night.'

Dean's head shot up, his attention caught again at those words, with his gaze finding Sam he felt the colour draining from his face when he saw Sam's scarred and bruised back, his younger brother huddled against the wall, his head low and hidden. Making it impossible for Dean to read him accurately. 'What are you talking about?' He demanded returning his attention to the demon.

'Nothing for you to concern yourself with.' The snapped response came, 'take him now doctor before I decide not to allow the next visit.'

'Yes Master, I'm sorry boys.' The doctor muttered, risking his own punishment but the two brother reminded him so much of his own two sons, he couldn't save his sons but he may be able to save the Winchester brothers.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 14

Sam kept his faced pressed to the wall long after the doctor and Dean left, the demon watched his prized pet for a while longer before too leaving him alone. Finally, he allowed himself to grieve; heavy sobs wracked his pitifully thin and scarred frame as hot tears coursed through his body. He could put up with the humiliation and degradation as long as Dean never found out. Then his brother was there, in front of him so close and yet so far.

The cuffs too disappeared a long time ago but he remained in the same position sobbing until his knees gave way and he slid to the floor, curled into a ball he couldn't stop the tidal wave of emotions. Everything he had built up and refused to let out since their arrival in Australia, everything from before, the deaths all of the deaths and the blood staining his soul, he let it all out in harsh heart-rendering sobs.

'Sam?' a gentle sounding voice broke through his haze filled mind and made Sam shudder; surely, it wasn't time already? 'Sam it's alright it's just me.' The doctor said keeping his voice low and in an even tempo not wanting to distress the young man even more.

'D-Doc?' Sam hiccuped but kept his face hidden not wanting to look at the other man and see disgust for his breakdown.

'Sam it's okay, I'm here to help you.'

'Help me? No one can help me now Doc I'm damaged goods.' Sam said starting to laugh bitterly until he couldn't stop, 'damaged goods, sorry little Sammy, the beacon to all the twisted freaks of the world. Coz guess what Doc I'm a twisted freak.'

'Sam let me help you.'

'Dean ... where's Dean?'

'He's back in the medical unit, comfortable and asleep.'

'If he dies Doc I die too now matter what I will find a way.' Sam vowed as the laughing subsided until it was a jumble of cries and laughs, dragging themselves up his throat painfully scrapping the already sensitive and raw flesh.

As he watched Sam start to calm down Wayne moved closer until he crouched next to his new patient, still not touching him but close enough for him to gauge Sam's current condition. 'Sam your back is bleeding again let me help you.'

'Don't let Dean die Doc please.' Sam whispered hoarsely.

'I'll make a deal with you Sam, I'll get Dean back on his feet, and you don't give up.'

'Doc?'

'How about it Sam are you willing to fight as strongly as your brother is?'

Sam blinked at the strange request and looked up at the doctor, 'okay.' He mumbled softly. Wayne felt his heart break when he saw the wretched and world weary look on such a young face. The haunted shadowed eyes and gaunt cheeks, this young man was too young to look so beaten.

Mutely Sam stood up with the doctor's help and allowed him to guide him to a bed at the other end of the room. With a look of trepidation, Sam glanced at the doctor and then at the bed, tears of shame filled his eyes again.

'It's all right Sam how about you lie on your side?' Wayne asked and then waited to take his cues from Sam. A slight nod and a tightening grip on his arm the only indication that Sam had even heard him. As quickly and as gently, as he could Wayne treated the worst of the injuries on Sam's back, the welt that had started to bleed again looked raw and angry with signs of infection snaking across the spans of Sam's waist, from one side to the other. 'Sam I have to stitch a couple of these cuts do you want me to give you a local or do you want me to sedate you completely?'

'Just do it Doc.' Sam whispered clutching the pillow tightly he hissed in pain when the doctor's fingers brushed a swelling just next to his spine. 'Local will do fine.'

With his frown deepening Wayne injected the local anaesthetic into a couple of sites around the worst injuries and while he waited for it to take effect he probed the swelling a little more, the tightening of muscles and overall tenseness in Sam's long frame gave him all the information he needed.

With deft fingers, he soon stitched the gaping wounds easing the torn flesh back together with neat little sutures, wishing that he could have stapled the longer welts but at least this way scarring would be minimum. Clearing his throat Wayne took a deep breath and moved around the bed so he could see Sam's face and for Sam to see him clearly. 'Okay Sam that will do it for your back, although I want to x-ray that swelling to see what we're dealing with, actually if I can swing it a cat-scan would be even better.'

Sam stared up at the doctor, his face carefully blank as he waited for the pity-fest to begin.

'Now I want your permission to do the rest of the examination, from the bruising on your hips, inner thighs and ...'

'Just do it Doc.' Sam grated out his face flaming red with the humiliation, 'not like no one has touched me down there before.'

'Sam...'

'Just do it Doc please ... Doc whatever happens,' Sam started and then he paused trying to work out the best way to word his request. 'Doc whatever happens to me, stays here ... Dean is never to find out about ... it.'

'Sam he's your brother he would want ...'

'No, no Doc look you don't know Dean ... if he found out about what they, they do to me he would ignore his own health in order to stop it and to protect me. Dean's my big brother and he takes that role obsessively at times but always to the letter of the law. I can't ... I won't have him doing anything except getting better.' Sam finished his small speech exhaustedly and stared up at the doctor imploring him to remain silent.

'It's your call Sam ... now how about I get it over with and you can rest?' Wayne said giving into the beaten-puppy-dog-look Sam has obviously perfected since childhood. Willing himself to relax Sam waited for the doctor to start his internal examination but he couldn't help tensing and felt the inner shudders start as soon as he felt the lightest of touches on his bruised skin. The walls started to spring up as Sam mentally shut down.

Wayne bit his tongue as he gently probed around Sam's anus, the abuse was evident on sight, the rips, and bruises clearly defined, taking a deep breath Wayne slipped a gloved finger inside and immediately felt Sam tense. With innate care, the doctor made sure he only spent the minimal amount of time examining Sam internally, taking samples and scrapings he winced along with his patient. Finally, for both of them the ordeal was over and Wayne carefully applied a salve to the worst of the bruises and cuts, before injecting a broad-spectrum antibiotic directly into the least bruised of the butt cheeks. Tenderly he covered Sam with a sheet and then a light blanket giving him back as much dignity as he could. After he packed up his med kit and the samples Wayne went back to sit by the bed where Sam could easily see him, 'I want to give you something to help you sleep Sam, nothing heavy but enough to ensure at least a few hours, I am also going to set up an IV for fluids and pain medication. As far as I am concerned you are off limits until I say so, unfortunately whether the Master adheres to that order ... anyway is there anything you want to know?'

'Doc ... have I ... got any?'

'I can't answer that Sam yet I will have to wait until I get the sample and swab results back, I wish I could give you a more definitive answer.'

'It hurts so much Doc.' Sam whispered his face flushed and covered with the sheen of perspiration, 'I try to block it out when they ... when they ... every night it's someone or something different ...' Sam let his voice trail off as the memories of each one came back to him in exact and horrific detail.

'Sam, I'm not a counsellor but, listen to me what they have done to you is not your fault. You are a victim, a victim of a cruel and monstrous demon who delights in torture – especially sexual torture. You did nothing to deserve that and will never ever deserve to be treated like that again, do you understand me Sam?'

'They keep saying that, that's all I'm good for coz I am a freak who should have died at birth.' Sam said as the tears started to flow, 'why me Doc? Do I have a sign on me that says easy prey for demonic pleasure? What have I done that is so bad to be treated like this?' As his tears fell, so did Sam's pent up feelings, the self-doubt, and self-recriminations pushed their way out also. His shoulders shook with the effort as he broke down completely. 'D-Don't tell Dean bout this – he hates chick flick moments.' Sam sniffled as he finally calmed down.

'No one except you and me will ever know.' Wayne smiled gently, 'now I'm going to get the IV and get some pain relief into you, then I'll go and speak to the Master.'

'Thanks Doc.' Sam gave him a weak smile with still watery eyes and flushed cheeks. 'For everything.'

'I'm glad I was here for you.' Wayne said squeezing Sam's shoulder, 'now I'll be back in a few minutes try to get some rest.'

Sam stared at the door after it silently swung shut behind the doctor; the only sound was the almost inaudible clicking of the lock sliding into place. Once again, Sam was alone with only his thoughts for company.

Yawning he closed his eyes and tried to blank his mind, to empty it of all the recriminations and violent thoughts. Blessed emptiness, he craved it, yawning again he pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders and allowed himself to drift.

_'Deanie I got a owie.' _

_'Where Sammy?'_

_'On my finger,'_

_'ooh let me see Sammy.'_

_'Hurts Deanie.'_

_'How about a snoopy bandaid will that make it feel better?'_

_'Yup.'_

_'There ya go Sammy.'_

_'Deanie?'_

_'Yeah bud?'_

_'Daddy's got big owies hasn't he?'_

_'Yep Sammy he has.'_

_'Does Daddy need 'noopy bandaids too?'_

_'Nope the doctor put big people's bandaids on Dad.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Coz Dad's got really big owies and snoopy bandaids are not big enough.'_

_'Deanie?'_

_'Yeah Sammy.'_

_'When will Daddy come home?'_

_'Dunno why bud?'_

_'He's too sad at the hos'tal; it makes Daddy sad to be there an' not huntin'.'_

_'I know bud but that's where he can get his owies fixed, but you know what will make Dad happy again?'_

_'What Deanie?'_

_'You're really good at drawing Sammy; you wanna draw Dad a picture to make him happy again?'_

'Sam?'

'Huh Doc?' Sam squinted up at the intruder, confused he rubbed at his eyes and stared around blearily, 'oh hi Doc.'

'Don't sound so disappointed Sam.' Wayne laughed as he set up the tray to place the IV cannula into Sam's forearm.

'Sorry I must've been dreaming.' Sam mumbled, wincing as he tried to push himself up on the bed, 'ah fuck.'

'Okay Sam I'm just going to put the needle in, it's going to sting like buggery but...'

'Just do it Doc what's another pain?' Sam ruefully replied.

'There we go, okay just get the line going and ... it might feel cold at first.'

'That's an understatement.'

'The meds should start working soon; I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, and anything you need?'

'How's Dean?'

'Hanging in there Sam, we have introduced the antidote so now it is just a matter of time.'

'How's he taking ... is he comfortable?'

'As much as he can be one thing about your brother though, he can be demanding at times.'

'Yeah that's Dean.' Sam said sleepily, blinking up at the doctor he wanted to thank him but the medication was kicking in and he found himself sliding into a blissfully empty state of slumber.

'So Doctor how is my pet?' the Demon arrived in a cloud of sulphur and ash startling the human doctor.

'He is very ill Master,' Wayne started speaking quietly not wanting to disturb Sam's much needed rest. Moving away from the bed, he indicated for the demon to follow him. It took a long look at Sam, noticing the pale and fragile prettiness of the young man's features, before it turned and went over to the doctor a look of expectancy on its face.

'I am not going to lie to you Master, young Sam is a very abused and ill young man.'

'Spit it out Doctor.'

'Aside from the obvious ... I had to sew up three welts, one particular nasty one is infected and was weeping. I have cleaned up the rest of the cuts and abrasions as best as I could. He does have a swelling on the side of his spine that worries me, I would like to have an x-ray and cat scan done so that I know what I am dealing with.' Wayne paused and watched his demonic Master for any signs of his lightening fast temper, 'I conducted an internal examination after finding sever and deep bruising around his inner thighs, buttocks and hips. I had to stitch several rips and I found some swelling in his anal passage. I have taken samples and swabs for any STDs. I gave him an injection of broad-spectrum antibiotics to combat any further infections. He is dehydrated and so I have set up an IV for fluids and pain relief. There should be no need for me to say this but I will anyway. It is in my professional opinion that Sam is unable to be ... used for lack of a better word; he needs at least a week to recuperate and regain some semblance of health.'

'That is impossible Doctor.'

'If you continue submitting this boy to whatever you have in mind you will kill him I cannot make it any plainer than that.'

'It is still impossible Doctor; he has to be ready for tomorrow night.'

'Master...'

'No more arguing, I will allow for you to run your scans and whatever on him today, continue with the high dosage of medication whatever it takes I want Samuel Winchester ready for tomorrow night.'

'Master please...'

'Enough Doctor, however I will allow one more visit for the brothers, you may take Samuel to Dean when you take him for his scans.'

'Thank you Master.' Wayne whispered knowing that it was futile in arguing anymore with the demon.

'Anything else?'

'No Master, in order to facilitate Sam's recuperation I will increase his dosages to keep him unconscious for the next twenty-four hours. I can surgically repair the last of the damage at that time as well.' The doctor conceded thoughtfully, 'it will not be ideal but under the circumstances...'

'You have just saved two lives Doctor be happy.' The demon laughed before disappearing leaving a trail of sulphur dust behind him.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I haven't had a chance to send a personal thanks too. I Have been swamped with final essays and now exams this week for Uni, but on the upside I am about to have my big semester break which means lots of writing!!!!

So for now ... (((((((((((((GROUP HUGS))))))))))))))))

* * *

CHAPTER 15

The doctor stood watching Dean sleep, he hadn't told him yet about the impending visit of his younger brother. Chewing his lip, he debated with his conscious whether to tell Dean about Sam's condition.

He knew he had promised Sam not to say everything but, he has seen what Dean is like where his brother is concerned and frankly, he didn't want to be on the receiving end when Dean does find out. The antidote was working perfectly, his patient already had gained a little colour but he was exhausted, the poison ravaged his body for so long the doctor did fear that Dean would suffer long-term effects, although, the way his patient was responding to the treatment he was going to rethink that prognosis. Wayne just wished that he had such good news about Sam.

'Doctor?' The voice startled him spinning around Wayne faced the orderly pushing Sam's wheelchair. 'You wanted Sam here?'

'Yes thanks Keith,' Wayne smiled and let his gaze fall to Sam, a small gasp of shock slipped out before he could censor it, if he didn't know better, Sam was giving Dean his strength, as one brother improved the other worsened.

'Sam? Hey want to spend time with Dean?' Wayne asked crouching down in front of Sam to make eye contact. 'How you doing Sam?'

'I-I can see Dean?' Sam croaked out, he lifted his head slightly his dull gaze meeting the doctor's steadily, almost disbelievingly. 'I can see him?'

'He's right in the room behind me Sam, but first I need to talk to you.'

'What?'

'Okay first up some rules Sam, you have to stay put in your wheelchair, I don't want you to rip open your stitches again, next remember no physical contact with Dean ... that one is the Master's stipulation.' The doctor took a breath and continued 'and finally ... Dean is improving all of the time, I promise you Sam he is getting better just ignore the machines and monitors they're more for diagnostics than anything.'

'He's getting better?' Sam blinked owlishly at the man, 'you're not just say that?'

'No, no I'm not,' Wayne smiled tenderly at his young patient, 'the antidote is working, and I don't think that there will be any longer term effects from the poison.'

'Thanks Doc for everything.' Sam said managing a crooked smile.

'You ready?'

'Always.' Sam took a deep breath and tried to sit as straight as his stitches would allow. He inhaled sharply when he saw Dean lying in the bed, surrounded by machines and monitors all making their own specific sounds. He narrowed his focus to Dean, letting his gaze roam from head to foot, taking in the pallor of his face, the dark circles, the sunken look of someone suffering severe dehydration to the large bruises on his forearms from the constant injections and IV cannula presence.

'It's not as bad as it looks Sam.' Wayne reassured the younger brother, gently squeezing his shoulder, 'come on let's go wake your brother up.'

'No need Doc, aint asleep to begin with.' Dean smirked and opened his eyes to stare at Sam, 'Hey Sammy.'

'Hey yourself.' Sam frowned a little when he saw a flicker of pain cross Dean's face, 'you okay man?'

'I'm fine ... Doc here has me flying high on something sweet.' Dean's grin widened and he winked at Sam, 'some really good stuff believe me Sammy.'

'I was so scared Dean.' Sam whispered his fingers twitching in his lap, all he wanted to do was to hold his brother, make sure that he was real, that he was solid but he knew the no-touching rule was unbreakable.

'Sammy how you doing?'

'Okay I guess, I had to go and have some scans and stuff.' Sam admitted suddenly finding the blanket on his knees fascinating.

'Sammy?' Dean's tone changed, deepening slightly making Sam look up straight away.

'Honest Dean the doc said that they were just for precaution.' Sam said a little too quickly for Dean's liking.

'Hey Doc so what is Sam's prognosis?'

Sam's head shot up and he turned to stare at the doctor, his eyes wide with fear at what the man might say. Wayne smiled down at Sam and gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze, in an almost fatherly gesture. 'Your brother has a slight swelling close to his spine; I wanted to make sure that it was nothing to worry about.'

'And?'

'I am waiting for the results but so far it's looking okay, just bruising.' Wayne said looking at Dean, he avoided Sam's patented pleading look. 'I would say that it was from the abuse your brother received in the beatings. Multiple kicks to the one spot on his lower back ... I am sure that is what caused the area to swell and cause deep intra-muscular bruising.'

'Is it...?'

'Once the swelling goes down the pressure will ease on Sam's spine, it's not permanent I can assure you.'

Dean snorted at that last remark but instead of continuing his interrogation of the doctor, he focused his attention back on Sam. 'How is the pain Sammy? And no bullshitting me okay.'

'It – it's not so bad at the moment, honest Dean.' Sam added quickly when he saw the look of disbelief form on Dean's face, 'they gave me stuff before the scans and x-rays it hurts but not as bad as what it was.'

'Owkay, what about the rest?'

'You should be getting some rest Dean you look exhausted.'

'I'll sleep when I'm dead.' Dean quipped without smiling, 'what about the rest?'

'Sam has an infection in a couple of the welts on his back; I had to stitch the worst of them and gave him some broad-spectrum antibiotics, other than that severe bruising, especially around his ribs.'

'What else?'

'Dean, that's it.' Sam said quietly, shifting restlessly in the wheelchair, 'I'm gonna be fine.'

'What else?' Dean demanded refusing to let the question drop, he knew Sam better than he knew himself sometimes and this was one of those times, his brother was hiding something and doing a shitty job about it.

'Dean don't please.' Sam whispered, his body starting to shake uncontrollably as he tried to calm his breathing down, 'I – I'm gonna be fine.'

'Yeah right Sammy and I'm the tooth fairy,' Dean snapped his anger building at both of the men in front of him. 'Just tell me for God's sake.'

'I was raped Dean, over and over and over and over.' Sam shouted his green eyes blazing with his own pent up anger and emotions. 'They did it to me every night, sometimes human; sometimes ... they did things to me Dean that ...'

'Sammy...'

But Sam didn't hear him, he unlocked the flood gates and now the dam flooded, his words tumbled over each other, one minute cold and logical then he sobbed and ranted hysterically. 'sometimes it was more than one at a time, that was fun ... or they used things, most of the time they beat me and then raped me while licking up my blood, oh and then there were the times that they just hurt me for the sake of it.'

'Sammy...'

'You know the kicker Dean, after a while I got used to it. I am a freak.'

'Sammy ... no, no you are not a freak don't you dare say that.'

'Okay boys I think I had better get Sam back before...'

'Before what Doctor?' the demon appeared standing on the opposite side of Dean's bed, 'before I hear what is being said or before they get all touchy-feely?'

'Master I ... both of them need their rest Master.'

'True I need Samuel fit for this evening.' The demon's lips curled in sadistic delight, 'I want to show him off tonight.'

'Fuck you ... don't you dare touch him.' Dean snarled launching himself off the bed and attacking the demon, taking it off guard.

'Enough.' It bellowed, flicking a finger at Dean pushing him back onto the bed and then it turned its anger and desire on the Doctor and Sam. 'I have decided to change things doctor; you may finish treating Samuel here in the medical unit, and then I will take charge of him.'

'Leave him alone you bastard.' Dean ground out through clenched teeth, a sheen of sweat formed on his face and neck as he strained against the invisible force holding him down.

'Temper, temper Dean remember your condition.' The demon threatened him menacingly, 'I would hate to see you have a relapse.'

'Master please they are both too ill for anything.' Wayne tried to buy the brothers more time but the demon sneered at the human, pitiful creatures all of them but such fun to play with.

'Now Doctor, or Sam comes with me as he is now.'

'Y-yes Master.' Wayne sighed and with an apologetic shrug to Dean, he pushed Sam's chair out of the room. Dean stared at the door watching the doctor's retreating back, he hadn't realised the Demon was also gone and that he could move again.

Nothing mattered except Sammy, something was going to happen tonight, and he had to stop it before they killed his baby brother.

-------------

The doctor wheeled Sam into the empty exam room and went to crouch in front of the fragile young man. 'Sam?' he asked touching Sam's arm, a look of concern on his face when he didn't get a response, 'Sam?' he asked again louder this time but again got no reaction.

Sam's head dropped to his chest, his eyes wide, and pupils dilated, his breathing slow and laboured but it was the vacant look on Sam's face that concerned the doctor the most. The boy had literally shut down, after hearing what the demon said Sam gave up.

'Sam listen to me son, you have to stay strong just a little while longer.' Wayne tried to find the words to bring him back but there was nothing he could say to ease Sam back to full consciousness. 'Don't do this Sam, don't let the bastards win.'

'They already have Doctor.' Sam mumbled lifting his head up to look at the older man 'they won when they got me and Dean over here and away from home.'

'Sam please listen to me, if you can promise me to stay positive and to try and keep a grip on what's ... if you can do that then I will do everything in my power to get you and Dean back to America.'

'You? You would help us get home?' Sam blinked confusion darkening his bright green eyes, 'why? Why Doc?'

'Sam I ah,' Wayne sighed standing suddenly he grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it facing Sam, 'I ah had two sons Sam, they would be around your's and Dean's ages maybe a fraction older.'

'What happened to them?'

'The Master ... at first, at first they were swept up into his world. They became blinded by the evilness of him, they weren't bad boys Sam, just lost ... my wife died when Joel my youngest was only a baby, their grandparents helped me bring them up while I worked extra shifts at the hospital. I guess I wasn't around as much as I should have. Nicky my eldest he was like Dean to you, where Joel was concerned, they were inseparable for a long time until ... Nicky left school he couldn't handle it and got a job so Joel fell into a rough group at school. They were followers of the Master, Nicky tried to get him away when both of them disappeared I – I thought my world came to an end, I tracked them, gave up working, my practice everything and tried to find them.'

'That's when you got roped into?'

'yeah the Master does not take lightly to people defecting from the ranks, you either join him for life and after that or you die and still work for him.' Wayne gave a derisive snort, 'I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was.'

'Doc ... Wayne believe me these demons the high ranking ones sometimes they take control and never ever let go until they use you up.' Sam said bitterness tinging his voice, 'what happened to your sons?'

'Nicky died before ... they killed him when he tried to rescue Joel.'

'And Joel?'

'He was the Master's last pet.' Wayne spat the words out before he realised what he said and to whom. 'I am so sorry Sam I didn't mean...'

'hey that's okay Wayne honestly.' Sam said then he winced, his breath hissing through his teeth, 'damn.'

'Sam?'

'My ah ... no ... fuck ... not ... now.' Sam exclaimed clutching the sides of his head he squeezed his eyes shut and felt the pain shoot through his body when he shuddered. 'No! Ahh please no.'

'Sam what's wrong?'

'Lights ... pain ... blood so much blood.' Sam cried out slipping out of the wheelchair ripping out his IV cannula out as he collapsed on the floor, curling into a foetal position.

'Sam what is it? What's wrong?' The Doctor cried out unable to help his patient he watched on helplessly as Sam convulsed, moaning incoherently.

'He's having a vision.' The Demon announced as he appeared next to the doctor startling the man.

'A vision?'

'Yes oh didn't I tell you? I was sure that I did! Young Sammy here is a psychic, he has premonitions.'

'It's killing him.'

'No, he'll be fine, trust me doctor.' The demon wangled his fingers dismissively, 'let me know when he snaps out of it, I want to know what the vision is about?'

'Yes Master.' Wayne sighed before returning his attention back to Sam.

-----------

_The bright lights blinded him, as he tried to focus on what he could see around him. Shapes and shadows morphed into the light and then returned in different forms. A cold maniacal laugh wrapped around him whipping through his hair like wind. Flashes of blood, so much blood dripping on the floor. Flashes of faces, painted white disappeared into the blood. Screams and the stench of burning flesh filled his senses and terrified him. And then, finally, the images coalesced into one cohesive display. He could see a large room filled with shrouded figures chanting fervently, an altar covered with a deep purple velvet sheath, the altar ringed with blood red candles. The lights and sounds flashed and clashed in his mind, it cleared, and he saw Dean lying on the altar, unmoving but aware, naked to the waist he had symbols painted over his chest and arms. Heaviness in his hand made him look down, he was holding a large ornate sacrificial knife, then everything blurred and shifted before clearing and he saw himself standing over Dean the knife raised above his head. He could see his own face, the blank gaze, dark unfocused eyes, terrified as he watched himself plunge the knife into Dean's stomach._

'Dean no!' Sam screamed sobbing hoarsely scrambling crab-like backwards he collided into the wall, unaware of anyone else around him, Sam kept replaying the vision in his mind. Slowly he started to pound his head against the wall, each time he saw the knife strike Dean's stomach he hit the wall, each time a little harder and a little faster.

'Sam look at me.' Wayne ordered hurrying to crouch in front of Sam he cupped the younger man's face in his hands and stopped him bashing his head against the wall. 'Geeze Sam, quit it and look at me.' He snapped again.

Sam blinked and squinted at the doctor's face, 'Wayne?' he croaked out ending the excruciatingly long minutes of silence, 'Wayne?'

'Yes that's it, Sam ... can you tell me what happened?'

'Dean? Where's Dean?'

'He's fine Sam what happened?'

'I ah had a vision.' Sam mumbled, his face stained red with a blush of embarrassment.

'Can, can you tell me about it?'

'I ah saw a room filled with, with robed men all chanting. An altar with purple on it and surrounded by candles.' Sam pulled away from the doctor unable to meet his gaze, 'Dean was on the altar and I – I saw myself stab him.' the words tumbled out as Sam felt his strength buckle under the enormity of what he just said.

'Sam ... do your visions?'

'Sometimes ... sometimes we can stop them.'

'Then we'll make sure that we stop this one from coming to fruition.' Wayne said decisively, 'now let's get you up on that bed and some pain medication into you.'

'Thanks Doc.' Sam mumbled keeping his gaze fixed over the doctor's shoulder he allowed the medic to help him up onto the table where he busied himself reattaching Sam's IVs and monitor patches and electrodes.

'Doc do you think? Do you think that is what the demon has planned for tonight?' Sam asked stifling a yawn; his weariness was all-consuming.

'Not sure Sam but I do know that you need to rest and take care of yourself, you almost broke your stitches again.' Wayne admonished him gently.

'Owkay, m'tired.' Sam yawned again, 'whatcha give me?'

'Just something to help with your pain, and help you get some much needed sleep.'

'So tired.'

'Sam?'

'Mmm?'

'I promise I won't let you or Dean die, I couldn't save my sons but I will save the two of you or die trying.'

'Mm owkay, hey doc.'

'Yeah Sam?'

'Thanks, for both me and Dean.' Sam said as his eyes closed and sleep took over.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Despite the way it might read to begin with, there is NO character death in this chapter ... There are also some very squeamy bits so you have been forewarned!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 16 

Doctor Wayne Morgan, aged forty-five, divorced and father of two deceased sons, paced the small room every so often taking a glance at one of his two patients. He had a decision to make and it weighed heavily on his conscious, if he went through with this plan and something happened to him, then all would be lost but if he didn't they brothers would be lost anyway.

He hated lying to Sam, but he felt as though he had now choice, the boy was too ill to be told something so heinous and not be adversely affected by it. 'What do I do?' he mumbled running his hand through his greying hair, 'what am I to do?'

'Dad?' a strangled sounding voice startled Wayne out of his musings, in disbelief he stared at a shimmering image of his eldest son Nicky.

'Nicky is that you son?'

'Dad, please help them before its too late.'

'Perhaps it already is son.' Wayne said wearily sinking into a chair; he stared up at the flickering image, his precious son, 'Dad if you don't then they will end up like me.'

'What do you mean? Nicky? Son come back.' Wayne cried out as the image disappeared, unbidden tears fell down his face, as he was unable to take his gaze from the spot where Nicky stood.

'Dad, I'm not dead.' Nicky flickered in again this time closer to his father, 'I'm not dead, and neither is Joel.'

'I don't understand Nicky.'

'The Master used Joel the same way he is using Sam, feeding off his energy, sexual, physical and psychic then he used him to ... in order to consume him completely he had to severe family ties.' Nicky's voice grew faint again as he shimmered trying to stay corporeal for a few moments longer. 'He had Joel so messed up that he didn't remember me anymore and ... and.'

'And what Son, please come back.' Wayne cried out.

'Joel plunged the cursed knife into me, severing family ties, then the creatures fed and grew stronger. They need to feed again, this time it will be Sam and Dean, it's always brothers, and usually one of them has psychic abilities.'

'But, if you're not dead where are you?' Wayne reached out to touch his son's cheek but his hand passed straight through.

'Not sure Dad but it's not a good place.' Nicky said as he started to fade, 'get them out Dad and let the Master die.'

'Nicky! No!' Wayne cried as Nicky faded from his sight, this time he didn't return, swiping his hand across his eyes, the doctor cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders he knew what he had to do now.

'Hey doc did you fall asleep over there?' Dean called out again, watching the doctor pull himself out of whatever he was in. 'You were pacing and then bang you fell asleep standing up. You should really lie down doc first.'

'Dean, ah okay I need to talk to you.' Wayne pulled his chair up to Dean's bedside and told him about his son's appearance and what he said and then he proceeded to fill Dean in with his plan.

Sam tossed restlessly in his sleep, his dreams filled with nightmarish visions of his murdering Dean. Screaming his brother's name, Sam sat up and stared around confused, not sure of where he was, or why.

Sliding off his bed, he winced as he put weight on his feet for the first time in a while, pulling out the IVs and taking the various monitor patches off, Sam made his way to the door, dragging his left foot slightly.

The pain in his back flared but he bit down on it and kept moving he had to find Dean, and to put a stop to what was going to happen.

'Well, well I see that you're feeling better.' The demon stood in front of Sam, barring his way.

'Let me pass.' Sam ground out, his voice low and empty of any emotions. He lifted his head to stare at the demon eye-to-eye, his dull and dark green, and the Master's black discs.

'I don't think so my little pet.' The Master cooed smirking, 'I have work for you.'

'Go fuck yourself I'm going to find my brother.' Sam hissed refusing to back down.

'No, you are going to come with me, now remember I own you Samuel.'

'Dream on.' Sam retorted, he could feel a white heat forming in the bottom of his stomach, filling the pit that resided there lately.

A loud high pitched alarm interrupted the Master and Sam, turning Sam saw the doctor emerging pale-faced from Dean's room. 'Dean.' Sam cried out, ignoring the demon he forced himself to walk down the hallway, 'Doc?'

'I-I'm sorry Sam, I really thought that Dean was getting better.' The doctor tried to block Sam from entering his brother's room, 'it must have been the poison.'

'No, doc you're lying he can't be.' Sam cried in disbelief pushing past the doctor Sam made his way to Dean's bed.

His brother laid so still, so peacefully, that Sam thought he was still dreaming for a moment until he felt the coldness of Dean's skin and the stillness of his chest. 'Dean?'

He whispered, passing his hand over Dean's face, Sam felt the sobs ripping his soul away, 'Dean!' he screamed collapsing to the floor he rested his back against the bed and sat in guard over his brother's body.

'It's gonna be okay Dean, I promise I will be with you again soon.' He kept muttering repeatedly, letting it become his new mantra.

'Sam please come back to your room with me.' Wayne crouched in front of the stricken young man, hating what he had done to him.

'No one is touching Dean; they are not getting their filthy claws into him.' Sam snarled glaring at the doctor, 'Go away Doctor Morgan, you let Dean die I don't want to see you.'

'Sam please listen to me, Dean's gone to a better pain-free place.' The doctor whispered then seeing the look in Sam's eyes he swallowed deeply and went to tell him what really happened when he sensed the presence of the Master behind him.

'What happened Doctor?' the demon Master hissed gripping the doctor by the neck he pulled him up and pushed the man against the wall, 'what happened now?'

'Dean died, Master I told you that both of the brothers were too ill to ... he had a seizure and went into cardiac arrest. I tried to resuscitate him but it was too late.'

'What do you mean too late?'

'The seizure caused catastrophic damage to his heart, it just gave out, the effects of the poison were worse than anyone anticipated.'

'Anticipate this doctor; I want Samuel ready for the ceremony within the hour.'

'How can you possibly continue Master?'

'That is something that you need not know.' The Master hissed staring disdainfully at Dean's body. 'Prepare Samuel and then get rid of that.'

'Yes Master.' Wayne sighed looking downcast he let his fear consume him for a few seconds hoping that the Master would believe it.

'Now Doctor.' The Master tossed the human towards the bed and then disappeared in a cloud of sulphuric gases.

'Touch Dean and I will kill you.' Sam growled turning hate-filled eyes towards the hapless man.

'Sam listen to me, Dean told me to tell you ... to trust in him.' Wayne said as he covered Dean's face with a sheet and glanced at his watch, he was losing too much time. 'I'm sorry Sam, but we have to go.'

'I am not leaving Dean, what part of that do you not understand?'

'I am truly sorry Sam, perhaps one day you will forgive me.' Wayne muttered as he feigned a fall, gripping Sam's arm supposedly to stop his falling when he pressed a syringe into the younger man's forearm.

'What did you do?' Sam demanded feeling the prick of the needle and the cold flooding through his blood stream.

'Saving you from yourself.' Wayne whispered as he easily caught Sam's unconscious body as he slumped forward.

'Keith can you take Sam back to his room please?' the Doctor called out to the orderly 'place the soft restraints on him; I'll be right there after I tend to Dean's body.'

'Yes Doctor.' Keith nodded casting a quick glance at the shrouded body, then he easily lifted Sam and placed him on a gurney and wheeled him the short distance back to his room.

'Okay Dean, time to go into action.' Wayne muttered as he slid Dean onto another gurney and wheeled him away in the opposite direction.

'Take these off me now.' Sam hissed at the doctor again, after regaining consciousness Sam realised that he was restrained, the soft cuffs surrounding his ankles and wrists, 'how could you?'

'Sam listen to me, I am working on getting you out of here, but you have to calm down and do what I tell you.'

'Get out.'

'Sam if you don't calm down then I will have to sedate you.' The doctor warned his young patient, 'please all of this struggling will only aggravate your spinal injury.'

'Do you really think that I give a crap?' Sam laughed; he could feel the hysteria building inside of him, 'just let me die so I can be with my family, with my brother.'

'Sam, if I let you die then you won't be with your brother.' Wayne warned cryptically.

'Now, I know what the Master has in mind for you, so I am going to give you a light sedative, it won't knock you out, but it will help calm you.'

'Just as long as I die then I don't care.' Sam muttered, 'especially if I take a few of them with me.'

'Sam please listen to me, you are not dying not today and not here.' Wayne said as he injected Sam with the sedative, while he waited for it to work, he gave his young patient a wash and cleaned his wounds as best as he could working around the soft lambskin cuffs.

'Doc, why did Dean die?' Sam wept too weary to stay angry, 'he was supposed to be getting better.'

'Sam, there are some things that I cannot explain, but remember this ... don't believe everything you see.'

Reluctantly Wayne finished preparing Sam and dressed him in the purple robe, 'I will get you out of here Sam I promise.' He whispered, brushing his hand across Sam's forehead smoothing out his fringe. 'The drug is working, don't fight it Sam please for all of our sakes don't fight it or anything. It's all going to be alright.'

Sam blinked at the man trying to understand everything said to him but a persistent buzzing sounded in his ears and all he wanted to do was rest. He felt them transfer him to a gurney, through slitted eyes he watched the ceiling pass over him, he felt so strange, like he could float, but his body had weights on it holding him down.

He shivered under the robe, his bare skin prickling with the temperature change as they continued moving deeper into the complex.

A hand squeezing his shoulder startled Sam, he tried to see who it was, but when that failed, he sensed his presence. He knew Dean was with him.

The minions of the demon were already there, all wearing their own versions of the purple robes, some had lighter shaded ones others were that dark they looked black. They all stood surrounding the large table in the centre of the room.

The table slightly resembling a surgical one was covered with a white sheet, wings came out from the sides and one end was split into two, bowls were placed under each of the extremities. They stopped the gurney next to the table and Keith helped Wayne transfer Sam across to the table, laying out his arms and legs on the protruding pieces. Leather straps held him down and a small cushion under his head somehow kept him from moving it. He could only see what was above him.

Once they were sure that Sam was secure Wayne and Keith left the room, just as the Master made his grand entrance. Ignoring the two insignificant humans as they left he strode over to stand just behind the table, Sam splayed out in front of him like a grotesque meal.

'Welcome my kindred to our feast night, this evening we have a young American psychic that many of you have already sampled. He is prime and ready to go, unfortunately his sibling died before this evening but as his death caused the severing we can go straight to the main course.' The Master laughed at his own little joke and bent down over Sam, running his tongue along the bare torso in a scorching line from pelvis to throat. He could feel Sam writhing under him yes this was going to be a strong feed.

'Bring the chalice out.' He commanded, his voice booming through the now hushed room, all of their attention focused on what was happening in the centre, so no one noticed the doors opening and three robed figures slipping in.

The demon chanted over the chalice and then with his free hand forced Sam's mouth open before pouring the contents down his victim's throat. 'Death of one family, life for another.' He repeated in a chant, as he gave the chalice back to his server, and took a small ornate looking dagger, 'death of blood, life of blood.' He said as he made his way around the table, slicing into Sam's skin on both wrists and just above his ankle on each leg. The blood dripped steadily into the bowls beneath.

Returning to his original position, he made another small incision just above Sam's heart, 'death of soul, life of death.' He whispered bending over again he licked the incision, drinking the blood thirstily. A low moan came from deep within Sam eliciting a smile from the Master, as he moved upward to hover over Sam's mouth, 'you are mine, body, soul, and spirit for eternity.' He whispered as he kissed his victim deeply, allowing the blood still in his mouth and on his lips mingle with the remnants of the serum in Sam's mouth.

Pulsating with renewed life the demon stood up straight and turned slowly taking in the adoration of his minions, 'I have taken of his blood as he has of mine, now we mix his seed with mine and bind forever our feast, our strength and our existence.' The Mater proclaimed, pulling open the purple robes, he exposed Sam's semi-hard erection, the serum filled with artificial stimulants, keeping the victim aroused for hours without relief. Sam's body jerked and bucked as the strong hand gripped his penis and started pumping it, moments later his semen spurted out and caught in an ornate bowl, then the Master dropped his own robe to the ground and stood naked in his human form, 'bring the puppet.' He ordered.

A blank-faced young man was led through the crowds, naked save for a chain around his neck and a heavy leather girdle on his hips with a sheath sealed around his penis. Placed next to the Master, the server pushed on him to kneel and placed his hands on the Master's hips. Just then the Master transformed into his true form, still with a humanoid body, he had a reptilian appearance with a longer jaw filled with glistening fangs. The penis though, was larger, thicker and covered with a dense hide.

Tangling his hands in the puppet's hair, he pushed the young man's face into his groin, making him take him in the mouth. Using his hips for extra thrust the demon held his other victim tightly as he fucked his mouth, his jaws snapping happily, forcibly he pushed the youth away as his seed started to spurt out in a thick black substance, the server catching it in the same bowl that held Sam's.

Within seconds, the Master returned to his human appearance revelling in the howls of excitement coming from the crowd.

'Let me go.' Wayne hissed quietly trying to dislodge the steel-like grip holding his arm.

'If you go now doc then this will all be for nothing.' A gruff voice snarled back, 'believe me I want to storm in now but...'

'I – I know but that was my son.'

'You think that I don't understand? Coz I do?'

The noise subsided silencing the two men as the Master prepared to continue the ceremony. 'We are stronger than ever before, we shall rule greater than ever before.' He declared as the server finished mixing the last part of the ritual.

Sam writhed uncontrollably on the table, his senses felt like they were on fire, with no relief for him. His body raged against his will, wanting release in any form he didn't care anymore. 'With your blood I bind you to me,' the demon splashed the blood from one of the bowls over Sam's face and chest, 'with my blood I bind you to me,' running a talon down his arm he held his bleeding limb over Sam allowing his blood to fall over face and chest again. Then he took the chalice and held it over Sam's groin, 'with our combined seeds, I bind you to me.' taking the mixed semens in his hand he coated Sam's penis with the viscous fluid squeezing cruelly when he reached the base he watched Sam's pain-filled reaction with glee. Finally, he moved back to the head of the table and smeared some of the mix over Sam's lips. 'I bind you to me.' He declared lowering his mouth onto Sam's to seal the spell.

The sound of a gunshot blast sliced through the silent room, an agonised scream filled the air, as the Master tumbled backwards in shock. Staring down at his chest, he saw the rock salt burning into his skin. Lifting his head, he stared up into the cold eyes of Dean Winchester, 'mind if I join the party?'

'You're dead!' the Master snarled pushing himself back onto his feet, 'what trickery is this?'

'No trickery just good genes.' Dean quipped aiming the rifle at the Master he smiled coldly as he pressed the trigger and caught the demon again this time in the groin. Disappearing in a cloud of black smoke the Master left the chamber screaming into the night. The demons stood dazed, staring around unsure exactly what happened, Dean stood over his brother's body with the rifle cocked and ready, 'who's next?' he asked in a loud clear voice.

The chamber emptied in moments giving Sam's rescuers a brief respite, 'Sammy?' Dean whispered horrified at the mess covering Sam and the new injuries, 'damn it Sammy I am so sorry.'

'Dea?' Sam rasped, coughing up muck his breath gurgled deep in his throat as he fought to regain control of his breathing. Easing his little brother up to a sitting position Dean slid behind him and hugged him close to his chest, not wanting to let go at all. Sam's head lolled to the side and his body became lax in Dean's grip, panicking Dean stared at the doctor, 'no please doc don't tell ...'

'Lie him back down Dean, on his side.' Wayne directed Dean as they rolled Sam onto his side, bending his knees slightly, 'I just want to check his airways.'

'Doc?' Dean asked for the third time before he got a response.

'Damn wish I had a suction tube,' the older man muttered, using his finger he triggered Sam's gag response forcing him to throw up whatever was blocking his airways.

'That's just plain gross doc.' Dean commented as he held Sam's head for him as he continued to vomit the vile fluids and poisons up.

After many fractured minutes, Sam heaved a big breath and coughed the last of the bile up, his breathing eased and evened out, still shallow but strong. Blearily Sam stared up at the doctor, frowning as he tried to remember what happened to him. 'Why ... didn't ... let ... me?' He struggled to the get words out, without coughing.

'Coz I wouldn't let him.' Dean said moving to stand in Sam's line of sight.

'Dea? But ... you ... dead.'

'Nah just temporarily out of action,' Dean said smiling warmly down at his brother, 'nothing can keep me down for long.'

'Dea ... Dean I – I ...'

'Let's get you out of here first and then we'll answer the questions.' Wayne said hating to break into the brother's reunion, 'it won't be long and the Master will back and he will be pissed.'

'Doc hey I just want to thank you...' Dean said smiling up at the older man, 'what's wrong Doc?'

'The one the Master called his puppet, that was my youngest Joel.' The doctor said finally letting himself feel something.

'Hey doc we'll find him, promise you that.' Dean said earnestly, 'but now we have to get going.'

'All clear Doc.' Keith declared running back into the room, 'but we don't have much time.'

'Thanks Keith, I owe you.' Doctor Wayne Morgan smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in years, 'and to you two boys as well.'

'Thank us when we're outta here.' Dean said clapping the doctor on the shoulder, who noticed the pallor of Dean's face and the pain lines etched around his eyes.

'Dean? You?'

'I'm fine Doctor, we have to get Sammy out and then ... I'm fine.'

'Well I am not letting you carry Sam.' the doctor said laying a firm hand on Dean's arm, 'Keith will you be right with ... Sam are you okay?' He asked taking in the look of panic on Sam's face and the shaking of his hands.

'Please don't touch me.' Sam whispered, a sob escaping from his throat, 'dirty, so dirty, dirty little boy.'

'Sammy?' Dean crouched down level with Sam's eyes, 'hey dude you okay?'

'Don't please, don't touch me.' Sam wept staring passed Dean at an unseen attacker. 'Dirty, so dirty, just a dirty little boy.'

'Damn it Sammy, I am so sorry.' Dean murmured, 'come on bro time to go.'

'Go?' Sam blinked at Dean, his hand shooting out to grip his shirt tightly, 'we can't go have to wait for Dean.'

'No dude, I'm here it's time to go.' Dean said gently, pulling Sam into his embrace he easily lifted his younger brother and cradled him to his chest. 'No one touches him except me.' Dean declared, 'let's get the hell outta Dodge.'

As they sped away in the van Dean, kept Sam cradled next to him in the rear, while Keith drove and the doctor in the front passenger seat with him. 'Sammy come on dude talk to me.'

'Dean ... you died, I saw you.' Sam cried openly, 'this can't be real.'

'It's about as real as you are dude, listen to me, the doctor gave me that drug ... you know the one we got when we came here to stimulate death.'

'No, no I saw you dead, you're gonna haunt me now aren't you.'

'Dude if you don't ... Sam look at me.' Dean put his fingers under Sam's chin and tilted his head up forcing his younger brother to look up. 'I'm real.'

'Dean what they did ... I can still feel it on me.' Sam whispered his thoughts so jumbled he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

'We're here.' Keith announced turning the engine off he turned around to look at his three bedraggled passengers. 'Not much but hey it's home.'

'Thanks Keith for everything.'

'No probs Doc, Nicky and Joel were my friends, helping you is kinda like helping them.' Keith smiled, 'so get yourselves inside and I'm gonna go lose the van.'

'Thanks Keith.' Dean said solemnly, 'don't know what we would have done without your help.'

'Okay nuff of the soppy stuff, I'm outta here.' Keith waved as he jumped back into the driver's seat after helping Dean carry the now unconscious Sam inside the small house.

Ten minutes later the doctor finished dressing and cleaning all of Sam's wounds, checked the swelling on his spine, and then tucked him into the warm bed. 'Now it's your turn Dean.'

'Uhhuh, I'm fine thanks anyway.' Dean shied away from the doctor, 'gotta stay alert for Sammy.'

'Dean you need rest, both of you do.' Wayne said advancing on the retreating younger man. 'Now or I will have Keith help me hold you down.' Before Dean could make a quick come back the doctor glommed him with an injection.

'Dirty pool Doc.' Dean groused as the sedative went to work almost straightaway and he fell face down onto the bed next to Sam. With a grin the doctor checked Dean over, gave him another injection of inhibitors to help with the effects of the poison still in his system and the other drugs before tucking him into the bed.

Looking down on the sleeping brothers, Doctor Wayne Morgan aged forty-five, divorced and father of two sons missing, presumed dead, smiled warmly and then turned the lights off before leaving them to sleep. Shaking his head as he made his way back to the lounge room, 'just like two babies snuggled together.' He mused as he sat down and waited for Keith to return, they were going to be faced with a long night protecting the slumbering Winchester brothers from the nasties of the night.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 17

The creature paced around the now deserted chamber, the table overturned in his temper, though he kept enough sense around him to preserve the precious contents of the bowls. 'You are mine Sam Winchester, I own you body and soul. You will be mine until you are twenty-five years and six months, and then, then you and I shall rule together and I shall rid myself the shackles of this existence and then of my crazed brother.'

'Master?' a soft voice interrupted his ranting, spinning around he stared down at the young man kneeling before him. His back glistening with fresh blood from his punishment.

'Ah puppet, I see that you have received the lashes for your father's transgressions.'

'Yes Master.' Joel acknowledged keeping his eyes downcast.

'Stand puppet I have a task for you to redeem yourself.'

'Master?'

'Go and get cleaned up I will call you when I am ready.'

'Yes Master.' Joel nodded and shuffled away behind his keeper.

A shimmering presence raged silently watching the scene, his baby brother now almost at his twenty-five and half years, when their demonic Master will discard him and replace with Sam Winchester. He howled and raged against the invisible bonds that held him tightly and unable to leave the limbo he existed in. Neither dead nor alive, he had to watch from the confines of the realm, still too weak from the power expenditure of his visit to his father.

-----------

Sam sat up screaming Dean's name, sweat and tears mingled on his pale cheeks, frantically he stared around at the strange surroundings, a burning pain in the pit of his stomach made him retch violently.

'Sammy?' A familiar voice called to him but all he could hear a rushing in his ears and a red haze filled his sight. 'Sammy dude look at me.'

'No, no let me go, let me go.' Sam struggled fighting the rising nausea and the hands gripping him tightly.

'Sam open your eyes properly.' The barked order made him shudder and sit still blinking owlishly he stared at the face looming over him.

'No please just let me go, I just want to die.' He wept, 'I don't want to do this anymore, I am not going to be his puppet.' Despairingly Sam pushed at the restraining hands and slid off the bed, blindly groping for something anything to end the pain.

'Sam what are you doing?' Dean asked watching his brother's frantic search, terrified that he had finally lost his brother to enforced insanity.

'Want Dean, I just want to go to Dean.' Sam wept, 'but he won't let me.'

'Who Sam? Who won't let you?'

'The Master.' Sam's barely audible reply sent shivers down both the spines of Doctor Wayne Morgan and Dean Winchester.

Wayne crouched down in front of Sam and made his young patient look at him, 'talk to me Sam what's going on?'

'Dean died and left me alone.' Sam whimpered, 'don't wanna do this anymore.'

'Sam ... Dean didn't die, it was all a – a trick to get the two of you out of there.' Wayne said wording his explanation carefully. 'Sam Dean is standing right next to me ... can you see him?'

Sam frowned and started to shake his head no when he saw a blurred figure finally come into focus. The red haze lifted enough to make everything appear pink instead of blood red. 'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy, dude it really is me.'

'But I saw your body.' Sam cried out stubbornly refusing to accept what he saw, his head hurt so much and everything in his mind felt so jumbled and out of place.

'Sammy ... remember how we came to Australia?'

'Yeah they gave us that stuff to make us look dead.' Sam nodded staring at Dean thoughtfully, tentatively he lifted his hand and reached out to touch Dean's arm, pressing lightly he half expected his fingers to pass straight through. 'Dean?'

'In the flesh ... literally Sammy.'

'What the ... I thought you were dead ... you fucking jerk.' Sam snapped angrily.

'Yeah well had to do something and that was it, I had to get you out Sammy.'

'I'll never be out.' Sam said his defiance and anger draining him completely, sagging against the wall; he felt his body shutting down, if only he could shut down his mind.

'Sammy?' Dean called from a distance but Sam ignored him, he was just so tired.

Carefully Dean helped Sam up and onto the bed, while Wayne went to get his bag to check Sam while he slept.

Dean sank down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair; new lines of worry etched themselves onto his young face. 'Wayne will he...?'

'Give him time Dean, he has to process everything and ...'

'Doc what he said about that – that thing.' Dean started and then stopped himself shaking his head, 'we need to get out of here.'

'Here as in here or here as in Australia?' Wayne asked warily not really wanting to know the answer.

'Australia.' Came the curt reply, Wayne looked up and saw the cocky grin forming on Dean's face, 'then again the beaches here are awesome!'

'Dean?' Sam whispered holding out his hand he felt the solidity of Dean's fingers intertwined with his. 'Please promise me.'

'What Sammy?'

'Please promise me that you will never ever scare me like that again.' Sam whispered before going back to sleep still clinging to Dean's hand like a lifeline.

'I promise Sammy.' Dean whispered tenderly brushing Sam's hair from his face. 'He's burning up Doc.'

'I know, I'm hoping that once the pain meds start to work, his temperature will come down.' Wayne sighed, 'I managed to get all of his test results back before we did the great escape.'

'And?'

'All clear of all STDs Dean, and a negative on the HIV test too although he will need to have that run again in six months just to make sure but other than that he was all clear.'

'Thanks Doctor I really do appreciate everything you've done.'

'Dad?' the voice floated on the wind, suddenly chilling the room, Dean frowned and instinctively moved closer to Sam.

'It's alright Dean, it's my son Nicky.'

'Sure it's not a trap?'

'No, he's the one who told me what ... what the Master was doing.'

'Dad please I – I don't have time.'

'What is it Nicky?'

'The Master, he is using Joel.' Nicky's image floated on the wind, tiny fragments of skin and features coming together and then repelling each other. 'He is going to use him to get ...'

'Get what ... Nicky son please don't go not ...'

'To get Sam Dad, Joel is nearly twenty-five and a half, soon the Master will need Sam to take his place.'

'Whoa back up what's with the specific age?' Dean interrupted the paranormal father son reunion.

'Dad you have to help Sam and Joel, he wants to consume their power.' Nicky's image coalesced one last time and then disappeared on a gust of wind, the chill leaving the room at the sametime.

'Nicky?' Wayne called out his heartbreaking once again.

'Okay talk doc what was that about?' Dean demanded as he turned to look down at his younger brother, 'what is going on?'

'Apparently the boys gain their maximum powers when they reach their twenty-fifth birthday or to be exact when they turn twenty-five and six months, their abilities will be complete.'

'Yeah Sammy's mentioned something like that to me before, so Sammy is now twenty-three that thing is planning to keep sucking him dry for the next eighteen months?'

'There is more with your brother though Dean, it's not just the fact that he is a strong psychic he is wanted by the Master's American brother, and he knows Sam is something special he sensed it in his blood.'

'That is just plain sick Doc.' Dean sighed a shiver of pain coursed through him making his skin prickle with sweat.

'Time for you to rest Dean.' the doctor said his tone of voice broking no argument, wearily Dean gave in without argument and laid down next to Sam. Asleep before his head actually hit the pillow, the dreams assailed him from the first moment.

_'Deanie why can't I come too?'_

_'Coz you are too small squirt.'_

_'I don't wanna stay here with Pastor Jim, he smells funny.'_

_'No he doesn't and yes you do.'_

_'Not fair Dean.' Sam wailed turning his teary eyes to meet his brother's gaze._

_'Now who's not being fair.' Dean snarked, 'sorry Sammy I really am but Dad said no.'_

_Sam glared at Dean and then ran out of the toilets, passed his father's shocked face and outside. His lungs bursting but he kept running. _

_'Sammy!' Dean called again, silently cursing himself for letting Sam to run like that, the sun setting over the forest cast everything in golds and reds, 'Sammy come on dude no more playing okay. Dad's pissed already.'_

_A thin tremulous wail sent shock waves down Dean's spine and he sprinted towards the direction it came from._

_'Dean?' a deep masculine voice came from behind him._

_'This way Dad.' Dean called without turning around._

_They crashed through the brush to come to a skidding halt, both shocked at the sight before them. Eight year old Sam sat curled up in a tight ball, sobbing and clutching an empty holy water bottle and cross. In front of him laid the body of a wendingo the hilt of Sammy's small hunting knife protruding from its throat._

_'Sammy?' Dean called out softly not wanting to startle his brother, Sammy turned his head and stared up at his brother and father, blood trickled down the side of his face mingling with his tears. _

'Sammy!' Dean screamed panting heavily he sat up and stared down at his still sleeping brother, frowning he touched Sam's shoulder and tried to rouse him. his brother lay deathly still under his touch. 'Doc, hey Doc you had better get in here.' He shouted lifting a trembling finger to Sam's throat, he felt the soft beat of his slow and faint pulse.

'Dean what is it?' Wayne called sleepily as he ran into the room closely followed by Keith.

'It's Sammy.' Dean said simply lifting his hands he noticed that they were covered in blood. Sam's blood.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

An Aussie Supernatural Experience

Sequel to An Australian Supernatural Christmas.

Disclaimer: Hmm the usual applies I guess, everything that is not out of my fetid imagination belongs to Kripke and crew. Including Sam and Dean. Although, they still need customs clearance to get out of Australia! Hehehe.

------

CHAPTER 18

Dean slipped off the bed and backed away from Sam and the other men, 'Sammy's blood on my hands.' Dean murmured wringing his hands desperately, 'I – I can't get it off.'

'Dean calm down please.' Wayne crouched down in front of the distraught young man and gripped his shoulders, 'look at me Dean.'

'I – I can't get it off Doc, why aren't you ... Sammy?'

'Dean your brother's fine.' Wayne said gently, 'he's sleeping off the sedative I gave him earlier that's why he didn't wake up.'

'But his blood, I have his blood on my hands.' Dean cried out confused staring at the thick crimson fluid dripping from his fingers.

'Dean there's nothing on your hands, I swear it mate there's nothing there.'

'I – I don't understand.' Dean blinked turning teary eyes to the bed where his brother slept peacefully. 'What's going on Doc? What's happening to me?'

'I'm not sure Dean and that is the truth, you never had a reaction like this last time, if anything Sam was...' Wayne stopped himself when he realised just how much he was saying.

'Doc what?' Dean blinked at the other man momentarily forgetting his hands, 'what did you just say?'

'I'm sorry Dean, honestly I am so sorry.' Wayne said stumbling out of the room; he pushed Keith out of the way in the process. With an angry growl, Dean pushed himself up and followed the doctor downstairs.

'Start talking Doctor Morgan now.' Dean snarled, wrapping his hands around the doctor's neck staining him with Sam's blood.

'Dean please...' Wayne gasped pushing at his attacker.

Dean let go but remained standing over Wayne, 'start talking now and it had better be good.'

'Doc? Wayne everything alright down there?' Keith called from the bedroom doorway.

'Ah can you stay with Sam please Keith, the good doctor and I have some catching up to do.' Dean said sounding brighter but his eyes glittered with cold hatred.

'I – I was the one in America who administered the drugs to you and your brother.' Wayne whispered sinking down on the couch, 'the Master sent me to make sure that the two of you were ... he did not want any mistakes.'

'So even then he was the one? But I don't understand, we were brought here to help that lady doctor ... oh crap.'

'Dean?'

'She was working with him all along, that demon Sam saw in his vision was that a set up too?'

'No, nicely timed coincidence that's all.' Wayne said, 'I was the one who administered the drugs, signed the so-called death certificates and accompanied you back here.'

'Why? Why do it?'

'At that stage I was ... I could not refuse the Master anything and I didn't know either of you.' Wayne dropped his gaze and stared at the floor, 'he wanted me to make sure that both of you arrived here and at the clinic without incident.'

'Then everything else?'

'Was exactly as you remember happening.' Wayne admitted.

'What's going on Doc, I have blood on my hands but you say that you can't see it, I can't wake Sammy up and ... and.' Dean stopped and started to frown, he tried to get the words out but his throat constricted on his voice. Swaying drunkenly, he turned a dismayed stare to the doctor when the temperature in the room dropped and two shadowed forms appeared behind the doctor. Suddenly Dean flew across the room and collided with the wall, but instead of sliding down to the floor he remained pinned there, unable to move.

'Dean?' Wayne gasped turning around slowly the colour drained from his face as he stared up at the Master demon and a slight figure hovering behind him. 'Joel?'

'Doctor, doctor, doctor what am I going to do with you?' the Master sighed mockingly, 'did you really think that you could take Sam away from me?'

'You stay away from my brother.' Dean ground out.

'Now, now Dean watch that temper of yours, for a dead person you look remarkably alive.'

'Get fucked.' Dean growled trying push himself away from the wall.

'No thanks but I will see about my precious boy, by the way how is he?' The Master asked mysteriously.

'Sammy is fine no thanks to you.'

'Oh ... you see I caused him to bleed all over you and yes he is injured the doctor just couldn't see it for looking.'

'Sammy?'

'Young Joel had a small job to do for me.' The Master practically crowed with delight when he saw the look of dismay on Dean's face, 'yes at this very moment young Sammy is bleeding from a stab wound, not a bad one but the knife I had Joel used was cursed.'

'No!' Dean cried out before renewing his fight to free himself from the invisible bonds holding him prisoner.

'I beg your forgiveness Master.' Wayne said weakly staring in shock at the sight of his youngest son hiding behind the demon.

'I will discuss your punishment with you later, now Dean you and I need to talk.'

'Leave my brother alone.' Dean ground out.

'I don't think you are in any position to order me around Dean.' the Master said moving closer to his prisoner. 'Ah you are such a tasty little morsel.'

'No more.' A familiar voice broke through Dean's despair, glancing up Dean saw Sam standing at the top of the stair propped up by Keith. 'This ends now!'

'Oh my has the pup finally grown into a full dog?' the demon mocked.

'Let my brother alone.' Sam said his voice low and filled with anger. 'Now!'

'And pray tell what are you going to do if I don't?'

'This.' Sam said, moving away from Keith Sam closed his eyes, visibly calmed himself down and then opened his eyes again. Though they were longer his normal sea-green colour, now they appeared a deep forest green so dark they appeared black.

'I gave you warning.' Sam's hair whipped around his face as the wind picked up and swirled into a whirlwind. 'Dean, Wayne down now.'

'What is this supposed to impress me?' the Master asked, but even he moved backwards when he saw Sam's storm start to build in momentum. A large freestanding cupboard crashed into the demon pinning him to the floor. 'Get Dean out of here now.' Sam's words came out in a low monotone volume.

'I am not leaving you Sammy.' Dean said, 'not this time.'

'Now Dean please I have to finish this.' Sam said turning his glittering eyes to his brother, 'I will be fine.'

'Dean please.' Wayne yelled as the wind grew in strength.

'Dad.' Joel looked up at his father, blood poured down his face from his eyes, nose and mouth. 'Dad please he's killing me.'

'Joel!' Wayne cried out forgetting Dean he ran to his youngest son catching him as he collapsed. 'Joel no son.'

'Dad, why did you let me die?' Joel asked a knife glinted in the light before he plunged it into his father's heart.

'No!' Nicky shimmered into view standing next to Sam, 'let us finish this.' He said to the youngest Winchester.

'Dean please get out of here now and take them with you.' Sam said indicating Joel and Wayne, 'Keith help him please.'

'Sammy?' Dean breathed watching as his brother's tantrum intensified with the power he received from Nicky.

'Save them Dean and then come back for me.' Sam said a small smile on his face, 'this ends now.'

'I'll be right back Sammy.' Dean vowed as he staggered towards the fallen doctor, Keith meeting him there, together they dragged the doctor and his son out of the room as Sam and the ghostly figure next to him finished the demon who had made their lives a living hell for so long now.

'Go to your brother Sam.' Nicky said flicking a finger, he swept the cupboard away and then pinned the demon against the wall. The human body devoid of any lasting signs of humanity looked like a bloody lump of meat as the skin slowly flaked away.

'Nicky are you sure?' Sam asked feeling his own strength waning.

'This is meant to be, tell my brother and father that I love them.' Nicky grinned, 'I'm free Sam I am finally free.'

Sam watched with cold detachment as Nicky systematically destroyed the human body housing the demon leaving only the acrid smoke. Before his stunned eyes Sam watched as Nicky flew to the smoke before it could dissipate and absorbed it into his own non-corporeal form.

'Go now Sam.' Nicky grinned as he disappeared from view dragging the remains of the demon into the ether, a loud screeching sounded and then the room fell still and silent.

'Sammy!' Dean's voice boomed through the smoky air. 'Sammy!'

'Dean?' Sam whispered as his knees buckled under him and he toppled down the short flight of stairs.

'Sammy?' Dean gasped as he saw his brother fall, hurrying as fast as he could he managed to skid to a stop next to Sam's crumpled body, 'Sammy?'

'Dean? Is it over?' Sam coughed painfully as he squinted up at his brother, raising a shaking hand to touch Dean's cheek. 'You really here?'

'Live and dangerous.' Dean quipped blinking back the threatening tears.

'Doc Morgan?'

'He's going to be alright, Keith is with him, we have to get you outta here Sammy.' Dean said making sure that Sam watched him taking in what he was saying. 'We have to get clear of here now.'

'Can't Dean.' Sam shook his head weakly, 'go now before it's too late.'

'Not without you sasquatch now come on.' Dean ordered, carefully slipping his arm under Sam's he hooked his hand in the waistband of Sam's jeans and helped him to stand, and then with each painful step they made their way closer to freedom.

'Dean don' wanna travel for a while.' Sam slurred a little resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

'Same here dude, come on one foot in front of the other.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'How we gonna get home?'

'Don't you worry bout that now, just keep moving.'

'Dean?'

"Yeah Sammy?'

'You're short.'

'Yeah well you're unnaturally tall so deal with it.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Love you.' Sam said before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward as they reached the doorway. Keith watching the brothers emerge ran to help them taking some of Sam's weight off Dean. 'We already got an ambulance here for the two of you.'

'Sam?'

'He's going to be alright Dean.'

'No, they'll find out ...'

'No,' Keith shook his head at Dean, 'they think that you are American tourists kidnapped by the demonic cult they have been trying to break for the past two years.'

'How?'

'Detective Keith Walker at your service,' Keith winked at Dean, 'Dean and Sam Millers.'

'Why?'

'Later Dean, let's get you and your brother fixed.'

'Wayne?'

'Already on the way to the hospital.'

'Joel?'

'He didn't make it.' Keith said helping Dean down onto a gurney, 'I'm sorry Dean he was dead a long time ago.'

'What kind of report are you gonna do?'

'The truth, though something tells me that no one is really going to believe me with a lot of what happened. But the sexual assaults on your brother will be enough to break it wide open. That and the auctions, I just wish that I could have helped Kyle and the others.'

'Same here Keith,' Dean blinked wearily, 'you're not so bad for a cop ya know that.'

'Thanks Dean ... I think.' Keith smiled.

'Sammy?'

'Already in the ambulance and waiting for you to join him.'

'Keith...'

'Yeah I know mate now get outta here and let me get my job done.' Keith patted Dean's shoulder and then walked away, taking on the mantle of lead police officer as easily as slipping a coat on.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Sam and Dean stood at the Sydney International Airport, tickets in hand waiting to board the flight home. Wayne and Keith stood with them chatting away to the two brothers they now called friends.

'Dean are you alright?' Wayne asked staring at his young friend, 'you're awfully pale.'

'Dean doesn't like to fly.' Sam spoke quietly, still awkward in crowds and even Wayne and Keith.

'You haven't got any of the death stuff have ya doc?' Dean asked trying to make it sound like a joke.

'Nope but got some light sedatives.' Wayne grinned opening his satchel bag, 'never travel without em myself.'

'Thanks doc for … ah thanks.' Dean said gratefully taking the tablets from Wayne. 'Well umm yeah we have to go. Now you sure that Qantas is the safest airline?'

'More than safe, you'll be fine Dean.' The older man smiled shaking hands with him.

'You boys be safe.' Keith said shaking hands with Dean also, but with Sam, both men settled for a nod of the head. They knew after what Sam had been through he would be still uncomfortable with physical contact with anyone other than Dean.

'Thanks Doc, Keith.' Sam said smiling shyly, he took a step back and started to blush with embarrassment.

'Sam, don't worry bout a thing, you will be fine again I promise.' Wayne said gently patting the boy on the shoulder.

'Now if you two want to come back for a proper holiday, know that you're always welcome here.' Keith said.

'Thanks again.' Dean swallowed deeply and looked at the plane waiting on the tarmac ready for boarding. 'Let's ah ... okay I can do this ... let's go home Sammy.'

The boys waved bye again and then disappeared with the rest of the passengers on the plane. Keith and Wayne watched them for a few more minutes before turning and walking away.

Dean settled back into his seat, hands clutching at the armrests as he swallowed deeply.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'We in the air yet?'

'We're still taxiing down the runway Dean.' Sam smiled softly and patted his brother's hand, 'hey Dean.'

'What Sammy?'

'What about these Aussie flight attendants?' Sam's grin grew wider, 'blonde blue-eyed attendant coming this way.'

Dean's eyes snapped open and he twisted around in the seat to see a young, blonde and blue-eyed male attendant coming towards them making sure everything was stowed away before take off. 'Oh that's low Sammy.'

'Nah it's funny.'

'No, it is not.'

'Yeah it is a little funny,' Sam chuckled.

'Just you wait Sammy Winchester until we get home.' Dean snapped his voice hitching as the plane took off. 'Bitch!'

'Jerk!'


End file.
